


To Be Or Not To Be

by domesticmarkjin



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical Realism, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reincarnation, Shameless Smut, True Love, Vampires, florist lee seoho, vampire kim leedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: “100 years reborn, 90 of those spent by my loving side. Infinity to go. Together. You and me for all time.”“Infinity to go.”____________________________________________________How long is someone willing to wait to reunite with a lover that was taken from them? For Leedo, the answer is forever. After a most unfortunate night separates soulmates, they are given another chance at love, and this time Leedo swears to get it right. But now that Seoho is no longer a vampire, things are a lot more complicated.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 41
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got super into Oneus with my best friend. I've been writing fics for many years now. My best friend has been dying for me to write about vampires finally, so here I am. I don't know how far this will go, but I assume, like most of my other stories, it will be quite long. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is most welcome! I hope anyone that reads this enjoys.
> 
> WARNING!  
> There is character death in this first prologue, but it's not perminante and it's not explicit. The characters that die come right back in the next chapter, which I have already finished. It's just for the sake of the story. Don't worry, I'm not a writer that kills off characters for fun.

Lounging by the pool in a black silk robe was always Seoho's favorite way to spend his evenings. The sun was slowly fading into the distance creating vivid shades of burnt orange, amethyst, and sapphire in swirls across the sky. The hint of stars peeking out of the darkest shadows as the outline of a nearly full moon waited for the sun to finish its dance with the horizon to claim it's rightful place. Seoho's fingers traced along the top of the water, breaking it's calm as little ripples spread out among the cold blue waters. His eyes focused up at the sky, enjoying the warmth that still lingered in the air, not yet tainted by the bitter nights chill. Summer, although sunny, was always his favorite time of year. Once the sun started to set, and the young raven-haired boy could leave the inside of his estate, he could still be found here. By the pool, watching the remnants of the sun fade away. His body laid out soaking up all the warmth of the flat stones below him.

Seoho's peace was disturbed only briefly by the sound of footsteps behind him. Closing his eyes to listen closer, he couldn't help but smirk. They were somewhat heavy, but calm in their approach. The slight clinking of metal was heard in the distance every time the left foot connected with the ground below. As the footsteps stopped right behind his head, Seoho reached a hand out to trace his unwet hand up the laces of a boot, up to the ankle where he felt a small scar along the left side. Adoringly he rubbed along the soft skin and up to the shin. Seoho's fingers curled into the fabric of his pants. Through the soft fabric, he could feel the cold skin. A stark contrast to the warmth he was feeling from the stones below his body.

"I forgot to water my roses last night, and they aren't doing well. I wish we could hire someone to take care of them. It's hard to keep a garden when I can only protect it at night." Seoho sighed, allowing his finger to grip tighter into the material. There was no sound from above him, but that was usual.

"You're getting too cold. We should eat something soon. I miss you being so warm." Seoho said, eyes finally opening to see his lover standing over him. 

A bright smile came to his face at the sight as he tugged twice at the pants, asking his lover to come down. Leedo could only oblige, kneeling so that his thighs were framing his lover's head, bending down gently to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Seoho reached his hand up to thread through the back of his short hair, curling into the dark strands keeping him there a few moments longer before he let Leedo pull back.

"I was waiting for you. The birthday boy gets to eat first." Leedo said, rubbing his nose against Seoho's cheek before he sat upright, looking over at the horizon. The sun was almost entirely gone, shimmers of it could be seen behind the thick trees. Leedo let out a content sigh. His attention turned back to Seoho only when he felt a wet hand grab his own. Fingers tangled together as Seoho started to kiss along the palm, tracing down to Leedo's fingertips carefully before he pressed the cold skin to his cheek.

"Is it my birthday? That explains your more than sweet wake up call earlier." Seoho smirked, mind flashing back to hours prior when their bodies tangled together for what felt like hours. Unsure where one person stopped, and the other started.

The fond memory made Seoho smile grow wider. Leedo could only let out a laugh, bringing Seo Ho's hand up to his lips, nipping at the side of it playfully. The tips of his sharp teeth leaving little red scratches against the pale skin. Unphased by the pain, Seo Ho just watched adoringly before he finally sat up, stretching his limbs before falling back against Leedo's sturdy frame. Strongs arms wrapped around his body, making him feel calm. Despite how hungry he started to feel, Leedo was always a sense of grounding for him. He could wait through anything as long as he could feel himself being wrapped up in those strong arms. 

"100 years reborn, 90 of those spent by my loving side. Infinity to go. Together. You and me for all time." Leedo spoke, his words causing Seoho to turn around and look at him.

"Infinity to go." Seoho smiled, leaning in to kiss Leedo gently. 

Heading back to the house, Seoho figured that his lover had set up something for his birthday while he was lounging. The sun was now completely set, but his eyes easily adjusted in the dark. Hand in hand, the couple walked back inside. All the candles were lit, illuminating the villa perfectly. Seoho could see the decorations everywhere. Lace ribbons in his favorite colors, more flowers than he'd ever seen before in his life. It seemed that every room in the estate had been decorated, even the rooms they hardly used. Typical of Leedo to not skimp on the details. As much as people wanted to write him off for his gruff personality and typically cold nature, Seoho knew the warmth radiated deep inside him. That same care was displayed through every square foot he could see.

Walking into their grand dining room, Seoho's eyes went wide. There were more candles than usual, creating a faux daylight look. The flowers covered most of the walls, making it look as if they were outside in the daylight. If there was one thing Leedo knew that Seoho missed the most, it was the ability to go out in the sunlight. He couldn't make that possible, but he could bring the daylight inside just for the evening. Seoho's attention finally turned to their guests. Their closest friends had gathered around the table. All of whom were wearing white silk and smiling brightly. Golden cups were laid out on the table filled to the brim with that deep, delicious liquid that Seoho was craving so bad. Eyes turning red at sight, Leedo smirked, amused to see how hungry his husband had become at the sight of their dinner. A giant bowl sat in the middle of the table filled as well with a golden ladle inside to make refilling the cups easier. A feast, unlike anything he'd ever seen before. They didn't eat often. It wasn't necessary. It was a friendly reminder of what it felt to be warm and human but unlike the villagers' myths. They could go for many years and be okay—most sustained off animals when they wanted an excellent high, rather than feeding off humans. But trying to plead that to the humans was a waste of non-existent breath.

"If I tell you the things we had to do to get this particular type of meal just for your birthday. Your husband was relentless in making sure every gift was perfect. This is a rare find. A feast like this will keep us until the next big birthday to be sure." Ravn said, sinking into one of the chairs, his fingers traced along the chalice's bottom before looking up at the birthday boy. Seoho gave the elder a rather pleased look, taking his usual seat, knowing that Leedo would sit next to him.

"I have never seen a more spoiled boy, but 100 years is a big celebration. Hopefully, this will get to be my treat when my time comes," Hwanwoong said, taking his seat with a cheerful smile.

"You are the most spoiled of us all." Seoho stuck out his tongue, waiting for the others to sit down before he reached out for his glass. Seoho pulled it close to smell before he licked over his lips. 

"Well, that's true. Or I was before you somehow got this frozen jerk to fall in love with you." Hwanwoong laughed.

"It took him 10 years after changing to get Leedo to say yes to him finally." Keonhee reminded them. Seoho rolled his eyes, reaching out to rest his free hand on top of Leedo's own.

"Enough about who and when. Let us eat. I can't remember the last time we had a meal so good." Seoho raised his glass. The others followed.

The first sip had all of them purring in satisfaction. Their eyes were all glowing red, teeth elongating into razor-sharp fangs. By the time they finished with their first glasses, they all had a bit of color back into their faces. Seoho's cheeks filled with a light blush, the warmth of the drink filling his body as he leaned to rest his head on Leedo's shoulder. He swirled the few drops around the bottom of his glass while everyone spoke casually amongst each other. Seoho enjoyed the feeling, pretending he was outside again in the daylight for the first time in 100 years.

"What made you change? What made you finally take your first drink. We all have the choice from birth to never drink blood and live a mortals life or drink and become this forever. You never seemed like you wanted this." Ravn asked, setting his empty cup down before he sat back in his chair. A content look fell over his features as his body seemed to feel like it returned to a familiar feeling of being alive.

“Leedo. I'd been in love with him since we were young kids playing. Even up until we reached the age to decide, every time we would travel to his family's estate for dances or business, I felt like I needed to be by his side. He never wanted to play with me but wouldn't yell at me when I followed him around like he would you guys. I felt safe. I had heard he drank from Xion, who was there the night it happened. He raced to our estate to tell me, knowing how I felt. I know our kind have been forbidden from marrying humans. I had to drink if I wanted to keep by his side, even if he never loved me how I wanted. He never pushed me away. I thought that would always be enough." Seoho said. His eyes turned to Leedo, who looked almost sad. Leedo bit at his lower lip, squeezing Seoho's hand gently before setting his glass down.

"You gave up the sun for me. I know it took me a long time to come around, but you know it was always you. Even when I wouldn't say it." Leedo admitted. He pulled Seoho's hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it lightly, feeling the warmth radiating against his lips. His concession and uncommon display of affection had the rest of them in awe of the couple.

"You gave me back the sun the day you said yes. I don't regret what I did." Seoho smiled. He reached his hand to smooth out Leedo's jet black hair before he turned back to face their guests.

"Who would have thought our Seoho would have such a light to him that it could melt even the coldest of hearts." Xion said, letting out a light laugh before getting up and refilling everyone's drinks for them.

From there, the night only got better. The six friends spent several hours dancing, playing games, and finishing the bowl together. Seoho's favorite thing to do was dance, playing song after song as the six ran around the estate enjoying themselves. Xion had suggested a game of hide-and-seek, limiting the use of their abilities to almost none. Seoho enjoyed games like that and was quick to say yes. Ravn was responsible for counting as the vampires raced around the estate to hide. Rushing down the hall, Seoho gasped when he felt a hand grab him, yanking him behind a door. The raven-haired boy was about to yell before he saw who it was that had captured him. Body pressed up against a door, Seoho covered his mouth to keep himself from giggling, eyes focused on Leedo hovering over him.

"I've been dying to get you alone for a while now." Leedo said, pressing his body close to Seoho's own.

"We can't. Someone is going to walk in on us!" Seoho groaned. He moved to put his hands on his boyfriend's chest in an attempt to stop his advances.

"Wouldn't be the first time. I know how much you enjoy it after feeding when both of us are still so warm. Plus, everything you said at dinner… about waiting so long for me. You know I have regrets about waiting 10 years after we changed to say yes to you finally." Leedo sighed. He took Seoho's wrists in his hands, pushing them from his chest to easily back him up against the nearby door.

"I know, but you have more than made up for it these last 90 years. Don't let that hang over your head forever. I love you, I always have, and I always will. We got together when it was right for both of us, and now I get to enjoy you for the rest of our immortal life." Seoho smirked. His head laid back against the wall.

"Still, we could have been doing this for much longer." Leedo leaned in to kiss Seoho deeply. Unlike their simple kisses from the morning. This kiss held more weight to it. Leedo expressed a more profound passion that he usually only exhibited when he started to open up his emotions. Even after 80 years together, it was hard for him to open up all the time. Seoho knew that going into things. Moments like these, where he could tell his husband had let his walls down, were not ones that Seoho ever planned on turning down. Even with a house full of people. Seoho was powerless in these moments.

Leedo's arms wrapped around Seoho's lower back, drawing him closer as their lips slid together in a perfectly practiced rhythm. Seoho was turning to mush in his arms as his arms wrapped tightly around Leedo's neck. The game outside long forgotten as the two of them slid down onto the floor. Desperate for a taste of each other as they quietly rolled away from the door in hopes of nobody being able to hear them. An impossible task in a house of vampires, but one they would try. 

____________________________________________________________________

"Do you think they think we don't know?" Ravn asked, laughing as he dunked his feet into the cold pool, pulling his pant legs up further, so they didn't risk getting wet.

"I knew that Leedo would be all over him. The second our game started. It's his birthday, though, let Seoho have his fun." Xion smirked, lounging in a chair behind the three sitting by the pool.

"Makes you wonder, just what Seoho did to get Leedo to say yes to him finally. It couldn't have been when he got taken by the north, could it have? Like was that what pushed the final button for Leedo to admit how he was feeling?" Keonhee splashed some of the water around, careful not to get the others wet.

"I think it might have been. He dropped everything to go up north and get him back. A dangerous move on his part given that the north has their zero vampire tolerance. I can't believe Seoho wasn't paying attention to the border while he was riding. We have to be careful. I hear vampires are going missing and being used to fight these stupid human wars. But we're bad for killing a few every few years." Ravn rolled his eyes, pulling his feet out of the water to head towards another chair, lounging close to Xion.

"Humans have their issues. Seoho meant well. He knew that Leedo likes to feed off Fox's blood. I mean, we all do. Out of all the animals, their blood is the most tolerable. I guess he was just trying to catch a good dinner and instead almost got himself killed. Either way, I'm happy for them… I just wish they weren't so loud." Keonhee put his hands over his ears and started to laugh. The curse of heightened senses.

After some time, Leedo and Seoho came out to join their friends, hand in hand, trying to act as if their mix-matching clothes and messy hair wasn't an obvious indication of what they had just done. All eyes were on them, the friends bursting out, laughing at the two's state, causing Leedo to give them all a warning look. His eyes flashed red as some form of intimidating technique, which just had them laughing harder.

"We thought you two would never finish. I started to feel bad for Seoho. You should be carrying him." Xion said, holding his sides as he laughed. In no time, Leedo had the chair flipped, sending the youngest into the icy waters below. Seoho was the one cracking up now, kissing Leedo's cheek before laying out where Xion had been before getting dunked. When Xion surfaced, he could only pout, splashing water at the others for not helping before he swam to the edge and climbed out. 

There was a faint orange hue in the distance that let them know the time to sleep was rapidly approaching them. Of course, all of them would stay the night for their safety. Even with extended caution, traveling during the daytime was not a smart idea for vampires. Leedo and Seoho had more than enough room in their estate for the boys to spend the daylight. 

Seoho slid down from the chair and curled up into Leedo's side, dipping his feet into the cold waters below. Remembering the warmth he felt earlier and how quickly, over the night, it faded. Kind of like how he knew in a few days, the heat from their meal would disappear, and their bodies would go back to their frozen state. The only downside to feeding was how human it made them temporarily. A relaxed feeling of lethargy had all of them lying around watching the sun transform the sky through the safety of the estate's thick trees. As long as they were in a shaded area, they were safe.

The sound of branches breaking in the distance had Seoho sit upright, eyes focusing on where they had come from. Although all of their senses were heightened because of their transformation, Seoho always had the most sensitive hearing. Leedo watched Seoho for a moment before he looked in the same direction. Leedo's eyes were trying to focus and get a better look, able to sense something that wasn't their kind lurking in the distance. He could faintly make out figures, but it was hard to tell exactly what it was. 

It felt like everything happened so fast. A group of seven men came charging out of the bushes moments later and blind-sighted the vampires. The men were protected with holy robes covered in silver symbols that donned off all evil. Even if they didn't think of themselves as evil, they were still supernatural creatures of the night that couldn't tolerate silver as much as they couldn't handle the sun. However, this meant that they were powerless to fight against these attackers without causing themselves a decent amount of damage in the process. With the sun quickly rising into the sky, there weren't many places for them to go. The sunlight now limiting their movements as the six friends got up and started to run for the estate. At least once inside, they could protect themselves and escape easier. 

Getting to the estate entrance, they noticed the door was now being blocked off. There stood two men who had painted the same symbols all over the entrance as were painted on themselves, preventing the vampires from touching the surface. The only other safe space was around the back, a little room near Seoho's flower garden. It used to be used for storage back in the days of older vampires. They would store their food sources there before feeding, but those were outdated methods. These days Seoho would hide away inside to watch his flowers during the day. The lock was altered to keep people out, just in case something like this had ever happened to them.

The friends piled inside just in time. The sun was high enough that it was a more significant risk being outside at this point. The door had a barred window. Leedo was quick to lock it from the inside, so try as they might, nobody could get inside. One of the men chasing after them came up to the window and slammed his hands on the door. The man glared in Leedo's face before he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at the vampires locked away. Leedo turned around to see what could be so funny before he gasped, quickly darting out of the window.

"Seems you didn't take a headcount before you locked yourself away." The man said. A nasty smile spread across his face as he slowly moved to the side for them to see both Xion and Seoho being tossed onto the ground. The two vampires fell dangerously close to a daylight patch. The sun was starting to warm the night's chill from the flowers. Leedo felt his entire world slow as he watched the attackers stand on both of their backs, preventing them from moving away from the light. Going to unlock the door, Leedo felt his hands start to burn, looking through the window to see another man crouched down, painting along with the door in the same silver paint that was used to bless themselves and the main entrance. Pounding against the door furiously, Leedo tried ignoring the pain he felt every time he came in contact with the blessed door. Leedo started to scream, the others watching in horror as the light got closer to the two. 

"How could you lose track of him?" Ravn yelled, causing Leedo to look away from the window. The anger and rage inside of him had them all take a step back.

"He ran after Xion! I thought he would be safe. Why is this on me?" Leedo screamed, nearly jumping for Ravn until he heard the screams coming from outside the window.

"Kill me, not him! Stop! Take me instead of him. Don't hurt him, please. Don't hurt him!" Leedo begged, watching the light get closer to his husband. The men stopped to watch the vampire from behind the door, amused at his display of humanity.

"Vampires cannot love, what would make us think you believe that? I think they've just fed. It was too easy to catch them, and now this one wants us to believe vampires have a heart." One of the men laughed, his attention turned to Seoho, who was dangerously close to the lights. He yanked him up from the ground by the back of his hair before the sunlight could touch his skin.

Unfortunately, the fate of Xion was not as lucky. Seoho closed his eyes as the sunlight reached their friend. They had all heard stories about what happened when one of their kind went into the sun, but they had never seen what happened. Before their eyes, Xion started to turn to gray, almost as if he were turning to stone. The sounds of his cries silenced as his body grew stiff. In the blink of an eye, a bright flash ripped through his body before turning entirely into ash. Xion's remains simply blowing away in the wind. Seo opened his eyes to see nothing but the scorch mark left on the ground, letting out a loud cry at his loss of such a close friend before he turned to look at Leedo through the window.

"I won't let them hurt you, come in here. It will be okay." Leedo said, putting his hand near the bars, desperate to reach out to his husband. Seoho reached his hands out, trying to touch him back. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as his eyes remained locked with Leedo's own, knowing that he would sacrifice himself a thousand times if it meant saving the man he loved. 

"I love you. I've always loved you. You saved me so many times. It's only right. Infinity to go." Seoho said, reaching his hand out to stop the men as they went to make the trade.

The men stopped to look at the scene before them. Unsure if it was a ploy to trick them or not. When Leedo nearly broke through the door to get to Seoho, they knew they had to act fast. Their mission was to prevent any other vampires from taking over the land, which meant capturing the six influential families' sons and preventing them from mating. With the fathers already dealt with, the six sons were all that was left. Death was not originally in the plan, but this was something that they had discussed before the raid that death was possible, and their sins would be forgiven if it meant saving innocent lives. However, they were instructed to keep as many of them alive as possible if they needed the vampires to be on their side in later wars. Before they could put the mission at risk, the two men restraining Seoho pushed him back into the sun without a second thought, his body falling among the flowers below directly into the sun. They couldn't risk falling for the fake humanity and having the two so-called lovers teaming up against them. Although the binds were powerful, the one behind the wall seemed powerful enough not to be as affected by them as most would be.

The scream that came from Leedo shook them all as he watched his lover slowly turn to stone like being, screaming from the pain before vanishing into the wind. His ashes were covering the flowers below, turning them from their vibrant shades to a pale gray. They were prepared for what was to come from their actions. With the pain from losing his lover, Leedo pushed to get through the binds drawn on the door to break the door down. Life seemingly pointless now with Seoho gone. With the vampires free, the men were able to sedate them quickly. Silver darts shot into their shoulders as they all came charging out of the room. The darts acted as a mild sedative. Not enough silver to kill them but enough to be able to knock them still before they got into the sun. The men looked at each other as the vampires groaned before them, knocking them out before wrapping them up in black fabric for safe transport.

The built cell was strong enough to keep them all for an eternity—a giant room hidden deep underground with an enclosure made from black marble inside it. Silver rods covered in gold speared through the walls, kept the vampires from breaking free. The vampire's bodies were unwrapped and laid out on the floor. The darts removed from their bodies before the men left and sealed up their tomb. By the time the four came to, they were alone. Leedo was doing everything in his power to get out, anything to get to Seoho.

"He's gone, Leedo… this is our life now," Keonhee said, stopping the elder vampire from caving his head in on the sold walls.

"I failed him. I promised to protect him forever. I have to fix this. There has to be a way for me to bring him back, to bring them back." Leedo yelled, falling to his knees as his hands pounded against the thick black walls. 

The three friends just watched the heartbreak unfold before them, hanging their heads to mourn the loss they endured that night.

It would be 265 years before their walls came down… until then, all they could do was wait.


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised what dies does not stay dead for long, I hope you enjoy.

"There is something here! I think we finally found the resting place of the six lost sons here! Holy fuck, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be." A voice yelled. An abundance of excitement flowed as years of hard work finally paid off. Upon entry to the grand room, the man's eyes grew wide. Never in his years as a supernatural archaeologist did he ever think he would follow the myths to an actual live tomb, yet here he was. Face to face with the rumored resting place of the six lost sons. Vampires said to have been captured by an ancient order and long forgotten. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? If the legend is correct, then you know what's inside there. They could still be alive! Vampires! Can you imagine? This can't be a real thing." Another man said, quickly coming up behind the first. He, too, was in awe of the mighty stone structure. He shined his flashlight around the room to see how far the giant dome went back.

It was a lot smaller than he pictured from the way the legend talked about it. The room itself was huge, but the tomb that held the vampires looked just big enough for the six of them to be in with little to no room for much else. It looked to be some sort of old abandoned ceremonial hall, although the strange overall ancient Greek design was a bit out of place for being buried deep in the Korean countryside. The Corinthian style columns that held up the ceiling had strange markings etched into them. In particular, in the back section of the room, one sculpture looked like many black marble arms reaching out of a slightly open set of doors towards the giant cell. As if the arms were trying to grab for whatever was inside. The more the two men explored, the more they noticed that room was filled with ancient symbols predominantly used to ward off evil. The men had only seen pictures of them in history textbooks or broken remains in museum exhibits. 

Another thing of interest was the sculptures of intimidating men from all walks of life. They each filled the space between all the columns as if they were watching what was inside. It was clear that the men were added over the years as they all represented different eras dating as far back as the early 1300s. Once the initial investigation was completed, the attention was turned to the center tomb. One of the men felt around the marble's sides searching for a switch or a door, pushing on several places until he felt a small section to push in, almost like he had triggered a switch. Taking a few steps back from the tomb, the walls around them started to shake. 

"Who told you to touch anything!" The other groaned, rushing to his friend's side to see as six sides to the circle started to crack—the wall shattering rather than coming down, exposing what was locked away inside. Once the dust had settled, and it was safe, both men shone their flashlights towards the tomb, nearly jumping out of their skin when they saw the four men inside.

Behind the gold bars were four men clearly being held captive inside. They were all standing a safe distance from the bars. Odd, because the legend often spoke of certain silver types that would ward off Vampires, but the bars looked gold. Wanting a closer look, one of the men walked closer, keeping a safe distance until he saw one of the figures rush up and try to grab him through the metal.

"What are you? Who are you! What year is this!" Ravn demanded, red eyes glaring at the two. He couldn't stay by the bars for long. He took his hands off them with a pained hiss and stepped back to fix his hair.

"Holy shit… a fucking VAMPIRE!" The man yelled, gasping in both fear and excitement as he made sure to keep his distance. There was more to this cell that was keeping them inside. The gaps in the bars were significant enough for anyone to fit through should they want to leave. Not that they could have with the giant walls, but even with them destroyed, the men remained inside.

"I'm Kiwon. This is Hyungji. We're scientists that have been on the hunt for you guys for the last god knows how many years. Whoa… and you're alive! This is real. Oh, the year. It's 2020." Kiwon added, looking to his friend for support. 

"2020, we've… been asleep for that many years? It can't be. Where did they take us? Where is this?" Hwanwoong asked, getting up to peek through the bars next to Ravn. Unlike the elder, he kept his hands off the bars.

"You're in Korea, well, South Korea. You guys went missing near what we call Busan. It was said that with you guys were buried a massive fortune, but nobody has ever been able to find it. I think you guys are the treasure. You know how things can get lost in translation." Hyungji said, moving closer to stand next to his friend.

"We started a small organization in college that tracks down myths and legends. You're the first living vampires we've ever come across. Here, I think these might help. We found these in Europe a few years back." Kiwon said, pulling a velvet bag out of his side bag and tossing it through the bars at the four of them.

"I thought there were supposed to be six of them, there are only four," Hyungji whispered. The mention of the lost two had Leedo up and slamming his hands against the bars. His eyes a darker shade of red than the others. It had both of the humans nearly falling back onto their behinds from pure fear.

"Don't talk about the other two. Ever. I will find who did this to us and they will pay for everything" Leedo growled. The whole infrastructure of the cell shook from the force of his fists connecting with the bars. After going so long without feeding, their powers were more robust than ever, built up over centuries. He could only hold out so long before he pushed away, shaking his hands carefully. Hwanwoong moved to rub his back, mumbling something to him in a desperate attempt at calming him down.

"Are these necklaces? What do they do?" Keonhee asked, taking them out of the bag to look at them closer, fingers rubbing against the smooth metal and over the center stone. Turning to look back to the men, he handed one to each of the guys, pocketing the other two for safekeeping.

"We know about these, but they were only rumors to us too. Blessed by the highest authority when worn anything that can hurt, you can't hurt you anymore. I heard it's so powerful that vampires could go into the sun as long as they had them on. But this was the stuff of legends to us." Ravn said, walking over to put one on and test it out. He put the necklace over his head and tucked it under his shirt. He was carefully walking near the bars before sliding his body through one of the gaps quickly. Once on the other side, he gasped, covering his mouth before he reached out to grab the bar. He felt nothing.

"It works, holy shit. This feels like nothing.." Ravn said, giddy over his discovery. 

The other boys followed quickly, stepping out of the bars and stretching their legs for the first time in a while. The two human boys started to panic, unsure if they were in danger or not with four freed prisoners walking around. They didn't actually know if the necklaces were going to work or not. Their eyes stayed on Leedo once he emerged from the cell, assuming he was the more dangerous of the 4 vampires with his hostile reaction about the other two being gone. It wasn't hard to figure that something terrible might of happened to them during captivity.

"What about you two, can you get us out of here and back home?" Hwanwoong asked, moving closer to the humans. He could feel how scared they were, their hearts beating so wildly in their chests it was almost annoying. He put his hands up almost as if he wanted to assure them that he wasn't about to hurt them.

"Things have changed… a lot. I don't think most of you have a home to go back to. I think only one of the estates from those days were saved but we aren't sure who it belongs to. We can take you out of here and find you guys a place to stay. We don't want anything bad to happen to you guys, but you have to trust us for this to work." Hyungji said, moving closer to his friend nervously.

"Found the treasure," Ravn said, walking over carrying several leather bags of gold and gems. He had also found a strange crown and placed it on his head for fun.

"I guess they figured we could never get it, so whoever put us here might have stashed it away? These bags have our family crests on them." Ravn tossed the other two bags that they would recognize. Hwanwoong gasped, looking inside the bag excitedly.

"Will this get us accommodations for now?" Keonhee asked, looking in the direction the two had emerged from, heading off to see if there was more.

"That will get us more than just accommodations!" The two humans yelled excitedly but kept grounded. If it belonged to the boys, it was better not to push them. Should they gain the trust of the vampires, they could talk about money afterward.

"Leedo…" Keonhee said, emerging from the space with a dusty box. Leedo took it with a curious look, flipping it over before feeling a wave of anger run through him. Leedo quickly brushed off some of the dust from it before looking down at the decorations on the box. He took one quick look inside before he shut it, holding the box to his chest tightly.

"Seoho's silk robes." Keonhee mouthed to Ravn, who nodded in understanding. They both knew better than to say his name out loud around Leedo. Even mentioning the fact that they were 4 and not 6 would send him into a rage.

"Get us out of here, and we will treat you well. I'm sure there is much we need to learn, and in return for freeing us, we will keep you both safe and well paid." Leedo said, giving the humans the green light to relax. Both of them let out a deep breath before tossing the vampires over two big bags to fill with whatever was in the room.

It didn't take them long to clear it out—the weight too much to the humans but nothing to the vampires, they were able to pick up the duffle bags with ease. Leedo refused to let Seoho's box down for even a second leaving Raven and Keonhee to carry them. When the humans brought out their flashlights and turned them back on, the four Vampires jumped back in surprise. Hwanwoong was the first to go over and snatch it away, shining the light in his eyes, causing him to drop the flashlight before he scrambled to pick it back up. 

"What the hell is this thing? You had them out earlier." Hwanwoong asked, shining the light around.

"It's called a flashlight. It makes dark spaces brighter. So, no more candles, you just use this." Hyungji said, showing with his flashlight how it illuminated a space nearby. Hwanwoong nodded in understanding before he showed the others. They all took turns playing with it before finally making their way out of the small tunnel. 

"I forgot you guys can't see in the dark like we can. How have so many years gone by and you guys still haven't advanced." Keonhee asked, shaking his head.

The tunnel didn't come out where they thought it would. It seemed they were in a sort of dense forest area. From the light coming through the trees, they could tell that it was dawn. The sun was just starting to come up, casting shadows on the ground. Once the six men were outside, they could have run for it and left the humans on their own, but they decided against it. Looking back at where they had come out of, there was no way to tell that a hidden world was below. It had to be something someone was looking for. Random stones covered the entrance in a way that made it look like any old hill. It was no wonder it took someone so long to find them. 

By the time they got to the clearing and into the parking lot by the park's entrance, the sun was high enough to be dangerous. Leedo was the first to explore into the full sunlight, unphased by what would happen to him as he clutched Seoho's box closer to his chest. The three vampires stood back and watched, nervous to know if the necklaces were truly as powerful as they were supposed to be. When Leedo's skin hit the sun for the first time, nothing happened. All he felt was a warm sensation wrap him up. Something that he hadn't felt since that horrible last night. The memories started flooding back, making him angry all over again. Before he could lash out in a usual fit, the other three ran over to him, holding his head to ground him. All of them reminding him that his freedom meant his revenge for what happened—soothing him from a wild rage. This was common over the years, anything that reminded him of Seoho or that night sent him over the edge, and it was up to them to calm him down before he killed himself and them in his rage. 

Once his eyes returned to their usual chocolate brown, he looked down at the box and nodded his head, knowing he would do anything to get back at the families of the men who killed his husband. Perhaps the two humans knew something more about the events of that night. Leedo walked over to them as they loaded up the back of a large van they had borrowed from a friend. Leedo grabbed the wrist of one of the humans to get his attention.

"You know what happened to us, you knew how to find us. Do you have any way of knowing who did this to us?" Leedo asked, trying to refrain from glaring too harshly.

"There are so many stories of what happened, we expected there to be 6 but there are only 4. Some people said you guys were killed and then put in there, others said you were buried alive. It's hard to tell. We can try to gather them up, and if you can tell us what happened exactly on the night you guys were locked away we can probably find out who did it. Give us a day or two to try and get everything together. First, we need to get you all cleaned up and changed." Hyungji said, trying not to wince from how tightly Leedo was grabbing him. When Leedo finally let go and walked off, Hyungji let out a sigh and fell against the trunk's side.

"We have four murderous bodyguards. You better stay up all damn day and get that research done." He said, swatting at his friend to make sure he heard him. Kiwon flinched away, rubbing his shoulder before he turned to the four vampires walking around in the sun.

"I will. I can't believe those necklaces worked. Come on; we're super late bringing the van back, he's going to kill us. We have to head to the shop first before we drop the four of them off at a hotel. We can trade in some of their gold for cash and go from there once they are checked in." Ki won said, closing up the trunk before he opened the side door to the van. He took some time to show the vampires how to get in and secure themselves, so everyone was safe. It was a bit cramped with all of them in, but it worked for now.

Explaining what a car was and the tall metal buildings all around them took up the full length of the drive. The 45 minutes back into Seoul was spent with three of the four vampires asking every question about everything they saw. It seemed as if the world was unimaginable to them in its current state compared to what it was like when they were locked up. Leedo spent the ride silently, watching out of the window at the world passing him by as he kept the box of robes close to his chest. A bump made something in the box rattle. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at it. He wouldn't open the box now, but he would take a closer look when he was in a more private setting. The box's contents meant too much to him. He wouldn't risk anything happening to them. 

"Where are we going anyway?" Hwanwoong asked, looking away from the window to focus on the two humans in the front seat. 

"We have to go pick up some things for a friend of ours since he let us borrow his van, and then we can drop you guys off at a hotel. We just need you to stay there and wait until we can finish a few things." Kiwon said, looking back at the vampires before he turned to look at the GPS.

"We should be there in a few minutes. Just hang out in here while we get what we need to get." Kiwon added, turning back to look at the road to make sure he wasn't driving them into the side of a building.

Once the car finally came to a stop, all eyes pointed outside to see where they were. Despite being told to stay, the vampires all unloaded once the car was stopped. Thankfully there wasn't anyone around at this hour to question the four idol looking men who climbed out of a car in white silk shirts with. The sign on the front door read, "Forbidden Florist." Looking around the area with nothing but curiosity, the vampires knew it was best not to stray too far from the van. Peeking into the window, Leedo could see someone walking around with soft rose gold hair, holding a container of flowers up. All he saw was the back of him, but something about his shape seemed so familiar.

"You're late! Do you know how many orders I had this morning! No, I don't want any excuses."

"Seoho, we found it! We found everything. When I tell you..." Kiwon smiled, jumping up on the counter to sit only to be pushed off by Seoho, who turned to lay a pile of flowers on the table. Kiwon frowned, grabbing one of the bins of deliveries that he would need to put in the van.

"You found your magical treasure locked in a box. That's why you're late to do actual work? Aish, you and Hyungji are always off chasing ghosts, some of us have real work to do." Seoho laughed, turning around to smell the flowers nearby.

That's when Leedo saw him. There among the flowers was him. His Seoho. Or maybe not the exact one, but someone that looked exactly like him. Surrounded by flowers looking just as angelic as he did the last day they spent together. The only difference was the hair, but it fit him so well. Leedo felt like he was in a dream, pinching himself to see if it was real before he rushed inside. Ravn and Hwanwoong heading inside after him to see what Leedo had been staring at. The three stopped dead in their tracks. Ravn rubbed at his eyes to make sure he didn't imagine things.

"What in the hell is going on…" Leedo asked, unable to take his eyes off Seoho.

"Hello! Can I help you?" Seoho perked up when he thought he had customers, blindly tying the bow around the flowers before adding it to a nearby bin.

"Seoho... "Leedo said again, blinking several times to make sure he didn't imagine things.

"Yes? I'm sorry, have we met? I'm sorry, you look familiar. Have I seen you from somewhere before?" Seoho said, shaking some of his hair out of his eyes.

"It's me, Leedo… do you remember me? You have to know me…" Leedo said. Kiwon looked between the two before he slowly put two and two together. Quickly stepping between the two men before Leedo could say any more.

"I don't think he is who you think he is, don't be weird. Take this out to the car, please." Kiwon said, knowing he was pushing his luck. He didn't know who Seoho might have been to him, but he wasn't the same person from his past. Unless Seoho had a secret, he didn't tell anyone. Unfortunately, seconds later, Hwanwoong raced over to hug Seoho, Ravn quickly stopping him and his outstretched arms, pulling him away as a very confused Seoho looked at the three strangers.

"I'm sorry, maybe I met you guys somewhere. Are you friends with Kiwon?" Seoho asked, walking around the counter with a bin of flowers in his hands.

"Seoho, do you not remember us?" Hwanwoong frowned, looking between Leedo and Ravn confused.

"I'm sorry, no, but if you're here to help, that's great! I need all the help I can get." Seoho smiled wide. Leedo pushed Kiwon out of the way to take a step closer. It was Seoho, his Seoho. He could feel it radiating through his body. Why he couldn't remember was frustrating, but Leedo knew he needed to do everything to try and see if any memories could come back to him. Maybe this was a second chance, the one positive to come from hundreds of years of solitude. Regardless of what it was, he knew that he wouldn't leave Seoho's side a second time.

"I'll work here if you need help. All of us will. Are you alone here?" Leedo asked, unable to take his eyes off Seoho. 

"No, I have a friend that helps out. More of a night person, though. His name is Xion. He will be here later. I would appreciate the help. I can't pay you a lot, though." Seoho said, holding out a bin of flowers for Leedo to take. Ravn gasped at Xion's mention, turning to look at the other two almost in disbelief before he took a step closer.

"I would work for free. I have the money." Leedo took the bin, holding it close to his chest as if the contents were the most precious things in the world to him.

"I.. that's… I have to pay you anything I can. You can't work for free. Kiwon where did you find these guys." Seoho peaked from around Leedo's shoulder to see his friend. Kiwon just shrugged nervously and moved to bring the bin outside.

"What is taking everyone so long?" Keonhee asked, playing around with the phone he had snatched up from Hyungji. He looked up when Kiwon came outside.

"Do the names Seoho and Xion mean anything to you?" Kiwon asked, Keonhee quickly dropped the phone and got to his feet.

"Do you have a death wish? Don't say those names out loud." Keonhee looked around to make sure Leedo wasn't around them.

"What about Seoho?" Hyungji asked, picking his phone up off the floor. Happy to see it didn't break from the fall.

"Seoho is Leedo's husband. Or was his husband. They were together for 90 years, married for 20 of those. They knew each other for many years prior to that.. He was killed in the sun the morning we got captured. Xion was one of our closest friends too. He was killed as well minutes before Seoho was pushed into the sun." Keonhee said, looking into the building before he looked back at the two humans.

"Seoho and Xion own this florist shop, what is he… oh." Hyungji watched as Keonhee ran inside, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Seoho and Leedo looking at each other.

"Is it really him?" Keonhee whispered to Ravn, who could only shrug.

"I don't know, but we will stay to find out. Leedo deserves that. If we can find a way to get back both our Xion and Seoho, that's more enough revenge for me." Ravn said, both Keonhee and Hwanwoong nodded in agreement. 

"Come on, guys, we need to get these delivered," Kiwon yelled into the room. The four snapped out of their gaze to leave. Leedo was the last to leave, bowing to Seoho before he did.

"I can stay here with him; you guys can take these. It's better If I…" Leedo looked back inside, watching Seoho through the window. Even though his heart didn't beat, there was a painful yearning that drew him in.

"Get cleaned up first. You look crazy. We can't just storm in there and demand his memories to return, we don't even know how this works. He can come back to see him later, right?" Ravn asked, turning to the humans. They just nodded their heads and gestured to get back inside of the van.

The hotel they got was more lavish than they were expecting. Used to the finer things in life, the four vampires didn't mind modern upscale living. The suite had four bedrooms and private bathrooms. A large living room area connected everything with a kitchen that would be of no use to them. It must have been expensive with the way the humans lost color in their cheeks at the room's cost. None of the vampires understood, but they assured the humans to take what was owed from their gold.

Modern bathing was a beautiful thing. The way the water would come out so hot and stay hot for so long, engulfing them all in a feeling that they all thought would never happen again. One by one, they took their time showering and bathing, cleaning themselves up to look more presentable for the current year they were in. Not wanting to get back into their ancient clothes, they decided to just wrap up in their towels and lay around while they waited for the humans to return. All of them were in awe over the sun touching their skin from the floor to ceiling windows. The fact that nothing terrible was happening to them still blew their minds.

Leedo took his time in his room, sitting on the bed's edge with Seoho's box. Now that he had the privacy, he finally opened it completely. He pulled out one of the robes inside. It was the most delicate silk of their time, crimson red color with gold stitching. It was the one Seoho wore the most, the one he was given for their wedding night. Holding it close, Leedo felt overcome with emotions, promising to himself that he would do anything to see if this modern-day Seoho really was his Seoho.  
Digging deeper into the box, he pulled out a ring, their wedding rings that Seoho had thought he lost. Leedo carefully removed his necklace and slid the ring onto the chain before he clasped it back on. He hugged the robe tighter to his body, allowing himself a few more moments of emotion before he tucked everything away to keep it safe. Heading out of the room shortly after joining the others, slumping down in a seat far from the window.

"Do you think these were created back before we were captured? People only talked about them as myths. To think that these strange little humans got them, and they work." Ravn said, twirling his necklace around in his hand before he turned to look at the others.

"I don't know, but I want to know how Seoho and Xion are here now. In whatever city this is of all places." Keonhee said, turning to Leedo, who was now curled up in his chair.

"I don't know, but I don't intend on ever letting him out of my sights. He said we looked familiar. What if my Seoho is in there, somewhere, what if Xion is our Xion." Leedo sighed, laying his head back against the chair.

"Even if they are, what do we do? Neither of them is a vampire right now. It's not like they will live forever. We can't just bite them and change them without their permission either. There are laws against that." Ravn reminded, now twirling his hair around in his fingers. It felt weird, cutting it so short, but they wanted to blend in.

"Laws upheld by who? You heard the humans. We're the first vampires he's ever found alive. If the two want to change and there is a possibility that it can bring them back, if it's really them, it's worth the shot?" Hwanwoong said, turning his attention back towards Leedo.

"We owe it to them, to us, to Leedo to try anything. Seoho even said we all look familiar. Our kind knows that reincarnation is a reality. Once a vampire dies, they don't always die for good, especially those that are born vampires. It's worth a shot." Ravn added, standing up to head for the window, looking outside at the city around them.

"This place is so strange looking. Everything is close together. How does anyone have privacy?" Ravn added, drawing the shade to get the room nice and dark. Even if they could be in the sun, that didn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable on their eyes.

Shortly after Ravn drew the curtains, the door to their room was opened. The humans walked in, looking rather tired. Setting down several bags, they took a look at the four Vampires lying around in towels and robes and couldn't help but laugh. They started tossing clothes to all of them to change into so they wouldn't be so naked. Once they were all dressed and presentable, the two humans set out several stacks of bills on the table. More money than either had seen in a long time, but it wasn't theirs.

"This is what we got from half of one of those bags. This is enough to keep an average person happy for a year. We will have to keep going to other places to sell them. Going to the bank is risky. For now, we can stay here while we look for a place to move you guys into." Kiwon said, jumping up to sit on the counter. A bad habit he always seemed to get in trouble for.

"Can I go back to the florist. I don't want to be away from Seoho much longer." Leedo said, setting his box down on the counter before walking over to the humans.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know what you guys think will happen or who you think he is, but just… be gentle with him. He's a sensitive guy, don't hurt him, please." Kiwon said, frowning slightly. 

"If there is anyone that knows how to handle him, it's Leedo. Trust us. There is no way our Seoho isn't in there somewhere." Ravn said. The humans looked at each other nervously before nodding their heads.

"We will help or try to help. We do deliveries for Seoho any time we're around the area. After finding you guys, I think we are going to take a few months off to dig deeper into all of this. You guys cannot drive. But if Leedo wants to stay in the shop with him and you guys want to help us deliver flowers or whatever else, that works." Hyungji said, most of them nodded. 

It seemed Leedo's impatience to get back to Seoho was growing. Already heading for the door as soon as the humans said they were going to leave. By the time they got to the florist, the sun was starting to set. Little lights illuminated the shop outside of the shop, making the whole thing look a lot cozier than expected. Getting out of the car, Leedo watched Seoho through the window for a moment. Still in the same place working with his flowers. A sight Leedo had seen time and time again during better days. He waited a few more moments before he walked inside. Seoho was finishing up an order when the bell signaled their arrival. Stopping to look up and see Leedo coming closer to him. A bright smile fell on his features as scooped up the flowers and held them out for Leedo to see.

"They are beautiful." Leedo smiled, leaning in to smell them softly before he reached out to hold them up, letting Seoho tie a ribbon around them before he took them back to set in the fridge overnight.

"Thanks. It was always my dream to be a florist. When I retire I want to have a huge garden somewhere and just grow fields and fields of wildflowers." Seoho smiled, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he spoke about something that to others always sounded so silly, but to him meant so much.

"I think that would be nice. Flowers were never my thing when I was younger, but I grew to love them a lot after a while. I think a big space with flowers fits you." Leedo said, unable to stop the smile that tugged on his lips.

"Thanks… you know you seem so familiar to me. I don't know what it is. Have we met before?" Seoho asked, cocking his head to the side as he leaned in closer. Leedo wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He just focused on listening to Seoho's beating heart to remind himself that this person was still alive. This wasn't his Seoho, not yet at least. 

"Maybe in a past life." Leedo shrugged, looking away from Seoho to focus on the flowers.

"Maybe. I don't know if I believe in all of that but something about you seems so familiar. It's getting late. We should be done soon." Seoho smiled, looking over when Xion walked into the room, holding a giant bag of ribbons. Leedo's jaw dropped at the sight before him. Seeing him only made it more evident that this was his Seoho since the Xion he talked about was another exact lookalike for their Xion.

"They didn't have the gold silk one you wanted. I'll have to try another store tomorrow," Xion said, setting the bag down on the counter. Looking over when he noticed there were people in the shop. His eyes scanned over Leedo curiously, Xion narrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Do I know you? Why do you look so familiar?" Xion asked. Seoho started to laugh.

"I said the same thing. He's friends with Kiwon. He said he would help me out at the shop during the daytime." Seoho said, moving to gather up the remaining orders, holding them out for Xion to start gathering the flowers.

"Ooooh, he's cute too," Xion whispered, rushing off before Seoho could react. Leedo pretended not to hear it, smirking at Seoho's elevated heartbeat. It gave him hope that maybe this could work out for them. Even if it wasn't his Seoho, it was a version that was identical. 

"What can I help with?" Leedo asked, moving around the side of the table to stand closer to Seoho, a calm falling over him that he hadn't felt in many years.

"Right now, we're just finishing these last orders. I'll show you how I set them up. When you get familiar with the flowers, you can maybe make your own. Be careful. The stems are fragile. You have to love them while you do this." Seoho smiled, carefully moving the flowers around, grabbing from the bin by his feet as he wound them together, making a custom order for an older woman who ordered from him once every two weeks. Once Seoho got started with an order, nothing else, but his flowers mattered. Happily adding and subtracting flowers and leaves until it started to come alive.

Leedo silently observed, studying the delicate way that Seoho tended to every single flower—noticing how he had to smell every flower first before adding it to the bunch, picking off individual leaves, and adding simple touches here and there. By the time he was done with the last bouquet, Leedo was a professional at tying bows for him. Kiwon watched from a stool in the corner, chatting to Xion about their recent discovery, leaving out specific details about the vampires. It was hard to remember that Leedo was one with how gentle he was towards Seoho. The legends always said that they were the most vicious of all the creatures, but as he watched Leedo watching Seoho as if the world revolved around him, it was easy to assume all the rumors were false.

"And that's it. We're done for the day." Seoho smirked, cutting the final ribbon before moving to put them in the fridge to preserve for the next day. Leedo nodded, washing his hands off in a nearby sink before he smoothed his hair back with the excess water.

"Can we go eat now? I'm starving." Xion said, turning off several of the lights before heading to grab his jacket. Seoho laughed, nodding his head yes.

"What should we eat? You get to pick. You're our new friend." Seoho said, tugging on his jacket. Leedo froze, looking to Kiwon for help. 

"He ate, so maybe tomorrow he can eat with us. We should be getting back to the others." Kiwon said, getting up from his chair.

"I should be getting back, but I can walk you both down the street to make sure you're safe," Leedo said, a soft smile curled the corners of his lips as he turned to face Seoho and Xion. 

"This is Korea. We're always safe. But that sounds nice." Seoho said, gesturing for everyone to leave before he locked the place up. Xion gave Kiwon a smirk and gestured for him to stand back to let the two walk ahead of them.

"He seems so familiar, but he clearly is smitten with Seoho. After getting his heartbroken, maybe this is what he needs." Xion said, turning to Kiwon. Kiwon could only sigh, chewing his lips lightly before nodding his head.

"This will be good, right? His ex-boyfriend was a prick. Leedo will keep him safe. I hope." Kiwon added, walking down the street to follow after them. Watching the two together was strange. Leedo seemed so reserved, so scary at first. Even when Seoho wasn't around, his intimidation factor was through the roof. Buy the second Seoho was around; he seemed different, more gentle. Rushing after them finally, Kiwon watched Seoho and Xion walk into the restaurant, waving the two off before he tugged for Leedo to follow.

"I'll stay here and follow him home. I want to make sure he's safe. I know how to get back. Don't worry about me." Leedo said, turning to look at Kiwon.

"Come, we will be back in the morning. Seoho is okay. I promise you." Kiwon said, gesturing for the road where he could call them a taxi.

"I let him go once, I won't do it again." Leedo frowned, turning to watch Seoho be seated through the window.

"We will be back first thing tomorrow. I promise you, I'll have you here bright and early." Kiwon said, nodding for the road so they could call a cab.

"Fine, bright and early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who's read this so far. comments and kudos keep the heart going. i'd love to hear more for you guys! you can find me on here or on twitter @daddyafmarkjin


	3. First Date

August 1734

Since the days were at their hottest, Seoho would spend every night outside watering and tending to his flowers. Countless hours were spent knelt among the fragrant flowers and bright petals, making sure the sun didn't hurt them too much. After what felt like forever working on his flowers, Seoho decided to take a break. Standing back with his hands on his hips, admiring his hard work when he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his midsection. Smiling to himself, Seoho leaned back against the firm chest, his head falling back to rest against Leedo's shoulder.

"How do you always know it's me?" Leedo asked, moving to press a soft kiss to Seoho's lower jawline. Seoho just shrugged, leaning his head in a way so he could easily press a kiss onto his lover's soft lips.

"You have a very heavy walk for a vampire, and you always carry your knife on the left side of your belt so it clinks against your chains when you walk. Plus, nobody holds me closer than you do. I would know these arms anywhere." Seoho said, turning his head to look at Leedo. Kissing him again gently before he pulled away to spin around. Once their eyes locked, Seoho couldn't stop the ear to ear grin from covering his face. 

"You know me better than anyone, inside and out. I think it scares me at times that you've gotten so far into my bubble that sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself." Leedo said, his arms moving to wrap around Seoho's midsection pulling him in closer.

"That's just because I took the time all these years to get to know you, at your own pace. Paid off, I get to wake up to this grumpy face every evening." Seoho smirked, leaning up to nip at the tip of Leedo's nose, careful not to catch him with his fangs.

"I'm not grumpy!" Leedo frowned, tugging on the tie that secured Seoho's silk robe to pull him closer. Seoho just giggled, pulling from Leedo to grab his hand, leading him through the little pathway in the center of the garden.

"Not grumpy to me, grumpy to everyone else. I think it's cute." Seoho admitted, lacing his fingers with Leedo to keep him close as he brought him towards the edge of his garden where his roses were growing. Carefully emptying the contents of his watering can over the massive bush.

"You're like these roses, they are gorgeous but you have to be very careful with them. Rushing around them or grabbing them will get you hurt." Seoho said. Leedo looked closer at the thorns, pressing his finger against one before he laughed. A small red mark was left on his finger where he was pricked.

"I guess that makes sense, and that's why you garden my love. You know how to handle me, even at my most spiky." Leedo laughed louder, amused at how ridiculous it all sounded, yet it somehow made perfect sense.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow, do you really have to go visit Ravn all the way down by the beach. What is so secretive that I can't come." Seoho frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Leedo raised an eyebrow, playing with the soft petals on one of the roses before he shrugged.

"I don't know, he wanted my help with something. Keonhee and Xion will be here tomorrow to keep you company, I'll only be gone a few days." Leedo said, closing the space between them. Seoho just pouted more, turning his head so Leedo couldn't kiss him.

"I don't like secrets, you know that." Seoho said, letting out an exaggerated huff. A human trait he kept when he felt like being dramatic. Leedo frowned, leaning in to nip along the side of Seoho's neck. His sharp teeth leaving small red scratches along the skin. Seoho let out a low groan before playfully pushing Leedo away, giving him a warning glare that teasing him like this was cheating. Quickly he turned on his heels to walk off before Leedo could give him those sad eyes and get out of trouble. 

"I would never keep secrets from you. I don't know why he wants just me. Maybe it's a surprise for you." Leedo shrugged. While Seoho's back to him, he took the time to slide his hands into his pocket to pull out a small little bag; by the time he looked up, Seoho was halfway through the garden. Leedo was careful of the flowers as he ran to catch up, grabbing Seoho's wrist to stop him. When he finally stopped and turned around, Seoho gasped, seeing Leedo kneeling down among the flowers.

"I'll make it up to you for having to leave by reminding you that I am yours forever. Marry me Seoho, allow me to call you my husband, allow me to love you for infinity to go." Leedo held up a ring that he had pulled from inside the pouch. If Seoho could cry, he would have, his hands covering his mouth before nodding his head yes repeatedly.

"Of course, yes. I was already yours from the moment I laid eyes on you but yes. I will be your husband." Seoho yelled. Jumping towards Leedo, wrapping his arms tightly around Leedo's neck as he pushed him back against the ground. Seoho's lips instantly found Leedo's own, situating himself on top of him comfortably to enjoy being wrapped up together.

"You know I will race home to you the second I can, right?" Leedo asked, rolling them over, so he was on top of Seoho, careful of his flowers as Leedo moved his fingers to carefully push the side of Seoho's robe down, giving him access to his neck. His fingers brushed against his collar bones softly before he bent down to press gentle kisses along the cold skin. 

"You better. I can't believe you would just up and leave after proposing to me. Think about all the fun we could be having the next few days because of how excited I am." Seoho smirked, fingers undoing Leedo's belt's metal clasp, pushing it down and off his hips. The clanking of his small dagger and decorative chains falling against the dirt was suddenly music to Seoho's ears.

"I'll make up for it here. Take the next few days to recover. When I get back we'll draw the shades and start… planning."

Two weeks into their new human-like life, the vampires had settled into an oddly human lifestyle. It took some time for them to agree on one thing, but they had finally picked out a house to settle into. It was a large space in a quiet section of Seoul that allowed them to get to the flower shop quickly and provided ample privacy. They each had their own section of the house that they started to design themselves, slowly but surely it started to feel like home. The only one that wasn't decorating like crazy was Leedo, who was still holding out hope that Seoho would remember one day, and they could leave to live together. 

Another exciting and wonderful invention of the new world was the introduction of blood bags. For the right price, they could buy little bags of blood and feed off whenever they needed, not that they needed to eat often. It was mostly before working to give a more human-like appearance during the day after Xion commented on how pale and cold they were. Kiwon always felt nervous getting them the blood they needed, but it kept the peace with everyone. 

As for work, they were all taking turns working at the florist shop with Leedo being there around the clock if Seoho was working. The two fell into a happy rhythm together while they worked, most of their conversations one-sided as Leedo tried to learn everything he could about Seoho, answering little about himself whenever asked. As much as Leedo tried to shut him down, Seoho was determined to get something out of Leedo one way or another. Every night Leedo would walk Seoho home before heading back to the house, and every morning would wait for him to walk him to the shop. At first, Seoho tried to argue that Leedo didn't need to do that for him, but after a few days, he found himself waiting for Leedo before heading home and rushing downstairs in the morning meeting up with him.

This was an average day. Leedo made his way to Seoho's apartment to walk him to work with a coffee in hand. A soft smile on his face when he saw Seoho emerging from the building looking more tired than usual. He hurriedly ran over to Leedo to stand closer to him. Leedo held up the iced americano for Seoho to enjoy before gesturing towards the direction of the shop. Taking the cup with a respectful bow, Seoho said thank you before taking a big sip. Seoho hummed appreciatively at the much-needed caffeine before he started walking alongside Leedo.

"Did you sleep well?" Leedo asked, looking over to Seoho as they walked. Leedo pushed his hair from his face.

"I had such a weird dream. Every so often I have vivid dreams that all seem like the same place or time but this time you were in it. Strange, it all seemed so real. I'm having them way more often lately." Seoho said, taking another sip of the coffee. He couldn't help but smile happily at how Leedo somehow always knew just what he needed.

"Me? I hope it was good then." Leedo said, interested to know more.

"It was very good actually. I was just… in a garden. One that I have always wanted. But it was dark out, total pitch black outside. Like it was dark, but I could still see all of the flowers perfectly fine. I was wearing this crazy robe, and you came up to talk to me. You were going somewhere and then you... It must have been set in the past, we both looked ridiculous in our clothes. Like we were idols shooting a music video or something." Seoho laughed, hand coming up to cover his mouth politely.

"The Garden? Sounds fun. Personally, I think you'd look really cute in a silk robe standing around a bunch of flowers." Leedo said, stopping his movements when he noticed Seoho stopping dead in his tracks. The look Seoho was giving him had happened several other times. A questioning glare as if Leedo had said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Hold on. I never said the robe was silk.. how did you know that?" Seoho asked, looking to Leedo curiously.

"You didn't say silk? I thought that's what I heard." Leedo lied, itching the back of his head. Seoho observed him before he took a step closer. He leaned in, so their faces were closer, something his Seoho often did when trying to get something out of him.

"You know you have a way of saying things or doing things that feel really familiar to me. I don't know how to describe it. Almost like I've known you my whole life, but more than just this life." Seoho said, taking a deep breath before he closed the gap between them.

"Maybe you have. I mean I'm in your dreams now, I guess that means I'm your dream man. Can't get enough of me during the days so you have to see me in your dreams." Leedo smirked, eyes scaling up Seoho's body until he got to his face, letting their eyes lock together.

"I'm starting to not know what's a dream and what's reality. You're too good to be true sometimes. Hey, I was wondering if maybe after work today did you want to go get food together? You always go home after you walk me home… maybe tonight we can go out instead." Seoho asked, looking hopeful. Leedo looked surprised, standing upright some as he thought about it. 

Up until now, Leedo had always just considered dropping him off and letting that be that. Since they didn't eat human food, it was easy to make up excuses for why they couldn't go out together. However, with Seoho looking at him like that, he felt powerless. Stuttering a few times before rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I… I would love that, a lot. Whatever your favorite food is, we can go eat that." Leedo said without really thinking, reaching out to touch Seoho's hand. Leedo had to remind himself to keep his distance, stopping himself before he could cross that line. 

"Deal. It's a… It's a date then." Seoho smiled, turning on his heels to walk away, heading for the shop again while taking another sip of his coffee. Leedo couldn't contain himself. He jumped up excitedly before rushing to catch up. Even if the idea of going out to eat together scared him since he didn't eat actual food.

"Saw that." Seoho smirked. Unlocking the front door to the shop, flipping the sign in the window from closed to open. Leedo could only smile, rushing inside behind him before grabbing one of the aprons from the wall to tie onto himself as he bounced back towards the register.

"You saw nothing, I am in no way excited for tonight." Leedo lied, doing his best to shrug his shoulders as he gathered up the orders that had been printed overnight.

"In no way? Hmm, shame. I'm at least a little excited." Seoho shrugged, trying to play it cool as he moved to unlock the back door. Like clockwork Ravn and Keonhee were already there waiting with a few buckets of fresh flowers.

"You two are late." Ravn smirked, looking between the two boys. Seoho just covered his mouth to giggle, quickly grabbing two of the buckets and walking back inside. Once Seoho was safely out of sight, Leedo turned to his two friends.

"He said he had a dream, but his dream was something we had done in the old estate. He remembers his garden… his robes. He didn't go into much detail but I think his dream last night was him remembering the night I proposed. From the sound of it at least. That's the only time we… Anyway, I think tonight I might push him more." Leedo said, putting his hands on his hips as he thought. He had to do this carefully.

"Does he remember us? Wait, tonight? What's tonight?" Hwanwoong asked, coming around the side of the van with another two buckets. Setting them down on the floor by Leedo's feet.

"We have a date. I don't know. Don't ask me questions. I'll ask him more about these dreams tonight. I need you guys to help me set it all up. I'll figure out his favorite food, I want to take him somewhere with no other humans around in case something happens." Leedo couldn't stop his smile from growing, looking between the friends. 

"Speaking of no humans, we should take a trip soon and see if any of our estates are still there. If any of our family is still alive. From what the humans tell me it's not likely, but I was looking through the human's research stuff. We almost narrowed down who did this to us." Ravn said, picking up two of the bins with ease before walking into the shop with them. Leedo followed with his own.

"Maybe we can all go in a few days time? I think we should at least see what happened. It would be nice to go back for a while." Leedo said, setting the bins down on the ground.

"Where are you all running off to?" Seoho asked, looking over from where he was organizing the new flowers.

"Home. We had…have family down in… Busan?" Hwanwoon said, looking to Ravn and Leedo for assurance he said that correctly. Smiling when they nodded yes.

"We were going to head back down there and just see our old family homes. Our families are probably not there anymore, but their homes might be." Hwanwoong finished, setting down his bins.

"All of you? Hmmm, I've become so used to you all being here it would be hard to run this place without you. I could maybe close the shop for a few days and come with you guys?" Seoho asked, looking hopeful to Leedo.

"Of course, I don't see why we would go without you." Leedo said without a second thought, swatting away Ravn when he felt him try to tug him away. Ravns pleading eyes did nothing to prevent Leedo from inviting Seoho along with them. Leedo just looked away so he wouldn't feel guilted by Ravn.

"Cool! Just give me some time, I'll see what days are slower so we can close up. Xion has been complaining for weeks about how he needs a vacation, even though I feel as if he just took one." Seoho smiled, walking away to get back to work.

"That sounds like him." Keonhee said as he came in with the flowers, setting down the last bins of flowers. Luckily for them, Seoho didn't notice that Keonhee somehow heard them talking from all the way outside.

"I think that's everything for now, Those are the orders from last night if you boys want to take them. Leedo can stay here with me and help out." Seoho said, starting to blush again. Hwanwoong smirked, looking at the two before he gave Seoho a wink.

"Don't worry, we wont take lover boy away from you." Hwanwoong said, opening the fridge giddily to grab the bins for their deliveries. Seoho started to cough, setting his coffee down as he hit at his chest a few times. Leedo rushed over to make sure he was okay, a worried expression on his face. Seoho put his hands up to assure he was okay, gesturing that he swallowed wrong.

The rest of the day went quickly. By the time Xion showed up for his shift in the shop, nearly everything was done. Not wanting them to be late getting out, Leedo made sure to work quickly during the day. He knew by now that if anything was due, even if Xion was capable of doing everything on his own, Seoho wouldn't leave the building. With the boys making deliveries quickly, by the time they came back for the last of it, there was nothing left to do for the day. Seoho noticed how fast Leedo was working and how he hadn't taken a single break all day. A part of him felt terrible, but another part of him felt giddy that he was excited to leave for their date. Once Xion was settled in, Seoho leaned in close to him, making sure Leedo was distracted before turning his attention to Xion.

"Hey Xion, do you mind if we skip out early? You can lock up for me right?" Seoho said, looking at the clock before he looked to his friend.

"You want me to close, alone? I don't think you've ever not been here all the way to close before. Got a hot date?" Xion asked, turning to his friend amused. Seoho looked over to Leedo, who was in the corner, working quietly. Lost in his own world, creating random flower arrangements for the window display. The sight of him so focused in his work had Seoho let out a content sigh, the tips of his ears turning a soft shade of pink.

"No way! You finally asked him out? Is it because all of the dreams you've been having. I don't know what it is but since they all showed up sleep has been so strange. Those four guys seem so familiar I can't figure out why." Xion said, sitting upright in the chair some.

"I know. I don't know what it is. I want to talk to him about it tonight. See if I can find out more about him. He seems to know weird details about my dreams even if I don't tell him about them." Seoho said, playing with his lower lip for a moment before turning to look at his friend.

"Maybe he really is the man of your dreams." Xion teased. Seoho was quick to playfully punch his arm, pushing him off the chair before crossing his arms over his chest.

Leedo looked over at the sound of Xion being pushed off the chair. He had been so focused on his work he wasn't listening in on their conversation for once. Seeing Xion be knocked off the chair let him know that he had said something smart. Walking over to see what was going on, Leedo leaned in close to Seoho. He couldn't help but jump back. He hadn't heard him walk over.

"Don't scare me! I'm going to put a bell on you, how do you walk so quietly?" Seoho laughed, not daring to playfully hit Leedo. Instead, he just reached out and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose before sticking his tongue out.

"I'm sorry, I can be quiet when I move sometimes." Leedo smirked, standing upright, so he wasn't so close to Seoho's face. 

"Alright, you two get out of here. I can finish up on my own. But you owe me a vacation for this." Xion said, grabbing a garbage bag from under the main desk before heading outside. Leedo watched with an amused look before turning his attention to Seoho.

"Where are we going?" Seoho asked, removing his apron before smoothing his hair out. Leedo checked the cell phone the humans had given him to keep in touch with them and the others, opening his most recent text from Keonhee, who had done most of the planning for him. Leedo looked at the address to see if they could easily walk from the shop to the spot the others had set up for them.

"It's not far, you like pork cutlets right? I think you have talked about it the most since I started here." Leedo laughed, gesturing for Seoho to follow him as he hung up his apron and made his way for the door.

Excitedly rushing after him at the mention of food, Seoho quickly hung up his apron and made his way out of the shop. The second the door was shut, he started to feel nervous. It had been a while since he was on a date. Things with his ex didn't end well, not that he ever spoke about it, but getting to know someone else made him nervous. Instead of talking about that, he decided to talk about their day. The orders, the flowers, and how hard Leedo had worked. This was a normal conversation for their walks home, but the fact that they were going out to eat felt different. Leedo wasn't really sure what to do about the food, it's not like eating was terrible for them, but he had no real reason to do it. Luckily for Leedo, the boys said they had left him something to drink quickly to maintain that human-like appearance through the dinner. He could already feel the cold returning to his skin.

The place seemed to be in the middle between their house and Seoho's apartment. Noticing the candles lit in the distance, Leedo pushed through a small clearing to see a soft blanket laid out with a basket full of food. A little note from Hwanwoong reminding them to have fun tied with a ribbon from the shop. Seoho gasped at how cute it all was, getting down on the blanket feeling along the soft material before he started to peek into the basket. He pulled out the two wrapped up delivery dinners before he pulled out the two drinks. One was a black container, the other a bottle of beer. Raising an eyebrow at the jet black bottle before he held it out to Leedo. It had his name written on it, but he wasn't sure what was inside.

"Thanks, I'm not big on beer. I guess they left me juice." Leedo laughed, getting down on the blanket by Seoho before he unwrapped their food for them. The smell was amazing, not that it looked appetizing for him. Seoho's eyes lit up at the sight of the delicious food. Clapping his hands excitedly before he handed Leedo over a pair of chopsticks and dug right in.

"Ohhhh! Delicious!" Seoho beamed. His eyes closing happily as he enjoyed his first bite. Leedo watched with an amused smile before he grabbed a piece. Curious to know what would happen since he hadn't eaten actual food in the last 365 years.

It wasn't that bad. Interesting, not much of a flavor. Leedo pretended it was better than it was, eyes closing happily as he swallowed it down. Seoho seemed happy with his reaction, digging in for another bite now that Leedo was eating as well. Leedo reached for his drink halfway through his meal, taking a small sip of the delicious liquid inside. It was then he remembered the reaction he had to feeding. His eyes started flashing various shades of red as the blood moved into his system. Thankfully Seoho was busy looking around at the scenery rather than paying attention to him. He was able to get his sunglasses on, hoping that Seoho would just think he was silly while his body processed the blood.

"I didn't know I was on a date with such a cool guy. Look at you wearing your sunglasses at night, and I thought you wore them a lot during the day but this seems silly." Seoho laughed, taking another bite of his food before he slid the takeout container to the side, laying out half propped up on his side to be more comfortable.

"I'm just trying to impress you." Leedo smiled, closing his empty drink container before he slid it back into the basket. Seoho just blushed, looking down at the blanket.

"You're doing a good job. Between how hard you work at the shop and how kind you are to me I don't know where you came from but I'm happy you're here. Truth be told I don't have much luck with dating, but something about you is different. Even though we just met I know I can trust you." Seoho said, pushing around his rice with his chopsticks before finally looking back up to Leedo.

"I don't know how anyone could date you and let you go. Their loss is my gain I guess." Leedo said, shrugging his shoulders before he ate another bite of the dinner.

"Ah, well. My ex was an asshole. Not the nicest of guys. Xion hated him but I just was too scared to leave. He never supported the shop or even pretended to be interested in flowers. I feel silly having stayed so long." Seoho laughed, but Leedo could tell there was sadness in his voice and his eyes. The anger that raged through his body, knowing that his Seoho was mistreated by someone. He had to look away and remind himself to breathe.

"I think for his safety I shouldn't know any more." Leedo said, rubbing at the back of his neck to try to alleviate the tension. The more worked up he got, the longer his eyes would stay red, and he really didn't want to have to keep his sunglasses on for the duration of their date.

"He is irrelevant. I'm here with you, I'm ready to move on. Plus, I have been dying to know why you're in my dreams and how you seem to just know me so well." Seoho said, clearing the food out of the way before he scooted closer. Leedo finally looked over, eyes observing Seoho behind his dark lenses.

"Tell me more about your dreams." Leedo said, scooting his body closer, so the two were comfortably in the blanket's center. Seoho thought for a moment before he nervously played with his hair.

"My dream last night was I guess us getting engaged. I had a dream we were married and on vacation before. I feel like even before I met you I had this strange dream of like… I was crying and Xion was there. He said something about how you changed, how I had to make a choice. I don't even know what he was talking about but I ran to you crying…I remember getting to I guess it was your house and telling you something…" Seoho started to remember the dream more, holding the side of his head, almost as if he had started to get a headache.

"How could you decide that without me here." Leedo whispered, looking down at his hands, almost ashamed. He remembered the night he finally changed, the pressure he was under from his family to drink, and be one of them—the heartbroken look in Seoho's eyes when he saw him for the first time. The only thing that was holding him back from changing in the first place was knowing that Seoho didn't want to drink so he could live everyday life, happily in the sun among the flowers. 

"Yeah… how do you know that though?" Seoho asked, reaching out to cup under Leedo's chin, tilting his head, so he looked at him. Not that he could see his eyes. Fingers tempted to push the sunglasses up hovered near the rim of the frames. He didn't want to be rude, but he wanted Leedo to be looking at him.

"Oh, uhm, I… I had a similar dream; it feels like forever ago really. That's why I was so stunned to see you that first day. I feel as if know you so well and yet we just met." Leedo said, even if it was half a lie, he felt guilty. Reaching out to stop Seoho from pushing his sunglasses up, he moved his hand to cup his cheek instead. Luckily, he felt warm thanks to the drink, rubbing his cheek against Seoho's palm.

"There is more to it than that. Do you… believe in past lives? Maybe I knew you in a past life. I was talking to my mom about it. How I met you, how well we connect. She said we were probably friends or lovers. I didn't think any of that was real until I met you." Seoho said, letting out a sigh. He moved his thumb to brush over Leedo's cheekbone. Feeling the warm skin under his fingertips.

"I believe in stuff like that. Maybe something bad happened and we're being given a second chance." Leedo could fell his eyes return to normal, removing his glasses with his free hand before he scooted closer.

Leedo could tell from his elevated heartbeat and nervous breathing that Seoho was feeling a lot of emotions. Even with their eyes locked, there was still a rosy color covering the tips of Seoho's ears and what part of his chest Leedo could see. Reaching out to finally touch Seoho, Leedo ran his fingertips along his jawline before sliding his fingers down to his pulse point. He felt the blood rushing through his veins, the warmth of his skin. It reminded him that this Seoho was alive and had Leedo question if taking all of this away for him because he missed his husband was worth it. Seoho didn't change the first time because he wanted to. He did it so he could win Leedo over and stay with him forever. If Leedo had only not been prideful and stubborn and just admitted his feelings years before they changed, things could have been much different.

"Geonhak." Seoho whispered, blinking slightly confused when he said it before he looked away. Leedo's eyes grew wide, hearing his name, his actual name. Not the one he took when he changed. Seoho only called him that during special occasions. Leedo moved to cup Seoho's cheeks, turning his head, so he was looking back at him. His eyes looked dilated as if he was having trouble focusing.

"Seoho, what did you just call me?" Leedo asked, his thumbs brushing over Seoho's cheeks. He didn't take his eyes off him for a second. For a split moment, he could have sworn he saw something inside Seoho's eyes flash red. A weird shimmering color change as he tried to focus on what was going on.

"Geonhakie, I'm. My head hurts." Seoho said, closing his eyes for a moment before he slowly blinked them open. Searching Leedo's face for a moment before he pulled back. Seoho rubbed his palms over his eyes several times before he let out a deep breath.

"Don't push yourself, just breathe. You can remember, I know you can remember." Leedo said, talking in a low voice to hopefully calm Seoho. He could tell he was scared, but he didn't want him to fight the feelings if he remembered anything.

"Xion, he ran to me. He told me you had changed, that you listened to your father. We rode back to your house together. I was so upset but this, it's a dream. It was, dreaming. No.. Was it real. The garden, my garden, my silk robes… You." Seoho said, blinking several more times before leaning in to press his forehead against Leedo's own. Seoho's hands pressed flat to Leedo's chest, sliding up the muscular build until his fingers curled around his shoulders.

"You look good in silk; I don't know anyone that looks better in silk than you do." Leedo smiled, rubbing the tip of his nose against Seoho's own. 

Seoho couldn't help but smile, humming into the tender touches. Without another thought, he leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Something was pulling him to Leedo. Be it the dreams or the fuzzy feeling going on in his head being this close to him, but regardless of what it was, Seoho wanted to chase it to find answers. 

The kiss only made him more confused. Typically, the first kiss with someone is a bit of a learning experience. You get to know what the other can do with their mouth. How much tongue to use if any at all. Sometimes it's awkward and uncomfortable, especially if the other person involved is a bad kisser. That wasn't the case. Their kiss felt as if they had been kissing forever. Leedo knew what Seoho was about to do before he even did it, making their kiss fluid and sensual. Seoho's fingers gripped tighter into Leedo's shirt's fabric, pulling him closer slightly as his head tilted, allowing the kiss to grow deeper. Seoho could feel Leedo's fingers curl around the back of his neck, making it clear that this was where Leedo wanted him.

Time seemed to slow while they kissed, the world around them irrelevant as their bodies slid down against the blanket. Not meaning to have taken it so far, Leedo didn't get directly on top of Seoho as their bodies fell against the grass. He knew that he had his Seoho back for a split second, mixed in with his new self. It was hard to resist getting directly on top of him with the needy whimpers that fell from Seoho's lips. The sounds drove him crazy in the best possible way. Since Leedo didn't need to breathe, Seoho had to pull away first, gasping for air as he kept their faces together. Shaky hands leaning up to gently glide along the underside of Leedo's chin. It took them both a few more moments before they opened their eyes, Seoho's cheeks turning bright red when it dawned on him how quickly he let himself become submissive around Leedo. His whole body felt like it was on fire, but in the best way. As if something that had been lurking inside of him was starting to wake up.

"What just happened. I just like blacked out. You are such a good kisser." Seoho fanned his face before his hand covered his mouth, he started to giggle nervously as he looked away from Leedo. Even though he was feeling shy, he made no attempt at moving from their close position.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward of me, I couldn't help myself." Leedo smirked, licking over his lower lip as he looked away. 

Pretending to take a deep breath to keep up appearances as he smoothed his hair back and out of his face, Leedo went to put some real distance between them to make a second kiss less tempting. It wasn't until he felt Seoho's arms wrap tighter around him did he finally look back down at Seoho. His eyes were wide, lips puffy and bruised from the intensity of their kiss. His heart rate was still elevated, deafening almost. Leedo watched him for a moment, captivated by how delicious he looked at that moment. With the way things had been between them over the last few weeks, Leedo didn't want to push too far and have Seoho either regress or have him regret moving so quickly. It seemed that Seoho could tell there was a war being waged inside Leedo's head, his grip softened and moved to cup the sides of his neck, soothing his fingers along the nape of his neck. 

"Just once more. We can behave after that." Seoho smirked, nudging Leedo closer. Clearing his mind of everything, Leedo closed his eyes, delving back in for another heated kiss. It was hard to contain himself when he had spent so long missing Seoho, but he had to. Even if Seoho had only asked for one more kiss, both of them knew that wasn't where things were going to stop.

Back at the house, the three were sitting around the back yard talking, nervous to know how the date between Leedo and Seoho was going. It might have seemed odd to anyone who could see them that the three were sitting outside in the dark, not a light in sight. It wasn't like they needed it.

"Do you think this is going to work for them?" Ravn asked, flipping through the cell phone he was given. He'd become so addicted to all the little games on it that in his free time, he hardly put his phone down.

"I don't know. For his sake I want to say yes. What if he comes back and says he got rejected. Humans don't exactly have the stamina to keep up with us. Poor Seoho could barely keep up with Leedo even as a vampire, I can't imagine that working real well right now." Keonhee smirked, laying back in the chair more.

"Firstly, gross. Second, It's not like he's at risk to bite Seoho, we lost our blood lust over 300 years ago." Hwanwoong said, playing with his hair some before he pulled out his phone to see if Leedo might have texted them to let them know he was on his way back.

"Still, the humans have gotten curious about us. If things keep up they will find out eventually." Ravn added, putting his phone away quickly to turn around in his seat.

"Just come out, we can hear you. Silly humans. There is no need in hiding from us." Ravn added, figuring it was either Hyungji or Kiwon lurking around the property. He knew they were supposed to visit either that evening or in the morning with the information they could find about their old estates near Busan. 

"Firstly, why are you calling me a human… and what the hell happened 300 years ago. Because as far as I'm concerned none of us were alive. Unless my dreams are real and that's a whole new conversation." Xion asked, walking up the rest of the stairs that lead to their back yard area. Ravn jumped to his feet, rushing over to Xion, lightning-fast covering his mouth to prevent him from being louder.

"How much did you hear?" Ravn asked Xion whimpered. Hwanwoong got up and walked over, getting Ravn to let go before he pulled Xion into the center of their little seating area.

"He might have heard next to nothing but you doing that didn't help us." Hwanwoong said, rolling his eyes. Xion sunk down into a seat, looking at the three men nervously.

"I just.. I got the address from Kiwon, and Seoho hasn't made it back to the apartment yet. I didn't know if he came back here with Leedo. His phone must be off because everything went straight to voicemail but his ex is waiting for him at the apartment. He's drunk and I didn't want them to walk up together with him there. Are you going to kill me? Are you going to kill Seoho? Is that why I keep getting dreams of us sitting in a weird older place drinking blood." Xion whimpered, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I'll deal with that, you deal with this." Ravn said, gesturing for Keonhee and Hwanwoong to deal with Xion while he ran off to find Seoho and Leedo. 

"We aren't going to hurt you, at all. That's the last thing we want to do." Keonhee said, sitting back against his chair again. Xion looked up nervously before he pulled out his phone. He turned on a flashlight to see the other two men. Since they had been drinking, their eyes were bright red, clear as day for Xion to see. Neither tried to hide it this time, just sitting back in their chairs.

"Are you like… supernatural things?" Xion asked Hwanwoong and Keonhee turned to each other before nodding their heads yes. 

"Listen, a lot of weird things have been going on. Seoho and I have been having super weird dreams since you guys came into our lives. I want to know what's going on, why you guys showed up. I want to make sure he's okay, that we're going to be okay." Xion said, and Hanwoong looked to Keonhee.

"Should we tell him everything?" Keonhee asked, cocking his head to the side. Hwanwoong sighed, sitting back in his seat.

"I don't think everything, but maybe enough to make sense of what's going on I guess." Hwanwoong said, getting up from his seat before gesturing for Xion to follow them inside. Nervously gulping, Xion got up. The three men made their way inside the large house.

It was going to be a long night for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the update! Comments and kudos are the way to my heart. I'd love to know what you guys think of the story so far, or what you think is going to happen. Also, if you guys have any questions or any prompts you'd like me to write, maybe come chat! Here or @daddyafmarkjin on twitter.


	4. Why did we fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut. If you're not big on that, it's easy to skip over! If you're here for the juicy parts, by all means, enjoy. I'm having way too much fun with these two.

On a high from their memorable date, Leedo and Seoho walked back to Seoho's apartment with their fingers laced tightly together. They knew it was best that the night ended before things elevated further than either of them was ready for. Seoho tried to argue that he should be waking Leedo home for once, laughing that maybe he was scared for Seoho to see his apartment. Seoho teased him about leaving his boxers on the floor and how that was probably why he didn't want Seoho to see his place. Leedo enjoyed the teasing because it felt so comfortable. There were no awkward tensions between them. After that second kiss, they were both itching for more, but Leedo knew he shouldn't give in so easily. Seoho, in his human form, wouldn't be able to deal with his strength or stamina, and he didn't want to hurt Seoho. Luckily wanting to wait before they went further together went over well with Seoho. He had mentioned how his last relationship was a bad one, and taking things slower was what he needed. The thought of someone else having been with Seoho made Leedo's blood boil, especially someone that didn't cherish him like he should be. Leedo he had to keep telling himself this was a different situation. Before all this, he was the only one to have ever known Seoho in that way. Sexually. Even though he didn't know the details of Seoho's sex life, even a kiss was more than he wanted to think about.

So they didn't talk about it. Instead, Leedo and Seoho walked with their fingers locked together, heading back to Seoho's apartment. The conversation was light, the two of them making each other laugh the whole way home. Briefly looking away from Seoho, Leedo saw Ravn running towards them at an alarming speed. Leedo could see him clearly even though he was moving so fast. Seoho probably had no idea Ravn was coming. Quickly Leedo spun Seoho around so he wouldn't notice before he got down on one knee and pretended to tie his shoes for him. Seoho, none the wiser, looked down, smiling happily at Leedo before thanking him for helping. Seeing what was going on, Ravn stopped running. Knowing he was at a distance where Leedo would hear him, but Seoho wouldn't. An excellent benefit to them having supernatural hearing.

"Xion came to find us at the house, Seoho's ex is here somewhere. He is drunk and came to see him. Apparently, it's not a happy visit. Maybe you should bring him back to our house…" Ravn said. At the mention of Seoho's ex-boyfriend, Leedo's head snapped up. His eyes flashed red with anger. Seoho jumped back, a little confused at the sight before he rubbed his eyes. Leedo was able to blink it off, doing his best to calm down before getting to his feet. He didn't want to let his emotions get the better of him, but it was hard when he was so protective over Seoho.

"Are you okay?" Leedo asked, carefully grabbing for Seoho's hand. Seoho looked up at his eyes carefully before he let out a relieved laugh. Using his free hand to rub at his eyes almost as if he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

"I think it was how quickly you looked up into the streetlight, but your eyes were like red for a second." Seoho said, leaning in closer to get a better look. Trying to distract him, Leedo leaned in, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso to pull him in for a kiss. 

Unable to protest, Seoho happily leaned in, letting his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the feeling of Leedo being so affectionate. It wasn't only the affection he was receiving. It was how comfortable and safe it felt for him. How his head felt light and dizzy when he was pressed up this close to Leedo. 

"Gross. In public? You both have no shame. How many years married?" Ravn teased, looking away from the two trying to scan the building. Leedo could hear him, but he decided to ignore it. 

With so many humans inside the apartment complex, Ravn couldn't sort out if the ex-boyfriend was inside based on heartbeats. He figured if the ex-boyfriend had been drinking, he would be easier to find. He would have an elevated heartbeat. He could pick up on something, but by the time he noticed it, the man was already charging towards the happy couple.

"Who the fuck is this?" A voice called out. Leedo pulled from Seoho to see a strange man standing there. Narrowing his eyebrows at the thought of someone speaking to Seoho in such an angry way. Turning to see who it was, Seoho's heart rate picked up so rapidly Leedo winced. It was so loud to him that he felt dizzy almost. Seoho quickly moved to stand somewhat behind Leedo, gripping tightly onto his shirt.

"Jongin... What are you doing here?" Seoho asked, peeking out from behind Leedo.

"I came because your phone is off. I thought you were just being forgetful again but I see you're here with this tool. I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself. Being like this is going to make nobody want you." Jongin said. Leedo's hand balled into a fist as the man's words sent a wild rage through his body. Leedo had to close his eyes. Rubbing at the bridge of his nose, he took a moment to calm himself down before looking back at the man.

"I'm not sure where you get off thinking you can speak to him like that." Leedo snapped. Going to take a step forward but stopped when Seoho's grip on his arm tightened.

"I dated him for two years. I didn't put up with that scared clumsy virgin for two years for him to start sleeping around the minute we break up. You have got to be kidding me!" The man yelled. Seoho winced, taking a step out from around Leedo.

"Don't talk to him like that. You broke up with me months ago. I can be with whoever I want. He makes me feel things you never did." Seoho yelled. Leedo reached out to put his hand over Seoho's chest to prevent him from moving any closer.

"I think it's best if you leave. Leave him alone, forget his name and face. This is your only warning." Leedo said, motioning for Ravn to come out of the shadows. Seoho looked up at the sight of him, confused since he didn't know Ravn was there, but Leedo clearly did.

"Ravn what are you doing here?" Seoho asked, looking between the three men.

"Xion sent me to find you two, because of this asshole." Ravn said, standing in front of the man.

"Who the hell is this? You're really getting around aren't you. Don't think I'm going to leave boys. Why would I be scared of losers like you two? Seoho will come crawling back to me, he always does." The man said, and that was the final straw. Leedo had enough. Walking the few steps to close the gap between the two of them, Leedo's eyes were not even the typical vampire red at this point. They had become such a dark shade it looked as if his eyes were completely blacked out. Ravn turned his head, cracking his neck, his eyes their usual red shade. He wasn't at the level of anger that Leedo was experiencing, but he was pissed. Jongin jumped back, letting out a strange sound. Both Ravn and Leedo bore their teeth, fangs elongating for dramatics, making it quite clear what they were.

"We said leave." Leedo said, shoving the man back against the nearby car hard enough to leave a dent in the side of it. Seoho let out a gasp as his ex slid to the floor, groaning in pain. Scared for his life, Jongin ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Ravn reached out to Leedo and rubbed his shoulders, whispering so Seoho couldn't hear as he reminded Leedo to calm down unless he wanted to have a difficult conversation with Seoho. Leedo closed his eyes, focusing on thinking about the kiss they shared in the park as he willed his body to relax. Seoho walked over to the two of them, reaching out to touch Leedo's shoulder. Even if they weren't standing directly under a streetlight, Leedo kept his eyes shut so Seoho wouldn't notice anything.

"I've never seen him run like that, whatever you said to him... thank you." Seoho said, his hand soothing down Leedo's back. Once he could feel his eyes returning to normal, Leedo turned around to face Seoho. His hands reached out to cup his cheeks, needing to look him in the eyes and make sure he was doing okay. Seoho offered him a smile, assuring him everything was okay. 

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I just can't stand for someone talking to you like that. You're not mad are you?" Leedo asked in a worried tone, pushing his cheek against Seoho's hand. Seoho just shook his head no.

"The things he's put me through, it was actually relieving to see him get a taste of his own medicine. Thank you.. I don't know why you care so much about me, but I hope you stay around." Seoho said, forgetting Ravn was standing right there. Leedo couldn't help but smile wide, moving to press a kiss to Seoho's palm.

"Can you two get a room! Gross." Ravn teased. Jumping back, Ravn knew that Leedo would try to hit him. 

"Do you think he will come back?" Ravn added, looking in the direction the man ran. Leedo pulled from Seoho to look as well before he looked down at the damage done to the car. Luckily, it was dark. They could see the dent, but he wasn't sure if Seoho could.

"I don't know, he might. If he thinks you guys left he will come back to take it out on me." Seoho said. Leedo could hear the nervous spike in Seoho's pulse had Leedo's annoyance return. Instinctively Leedo pulled Seoho closer, assuring him that he wouldn't leave his side. Seoho buried his head into Leedo's shoulder, feeling that dizzy safe feeling as he breathed in his cologne's smell lingering on his clothes.

"So you'll stay with us tonight. We have more than enough room. Unless you two aren't ready to share a bed." Ravn teased, singing the last part of his words. Leedo shoved him playfully, shaking his head while laughing before he turned back to Seoho.

"I… can't really say what will happen but I'm okay with it. I just need to go upstairs and grab some clothes if that's okay." Seoho said, waiting for Leedo to give the green light before he ran into his building. Once the elevator door closed, Leedo groaned, rubbing over his face several times.

"Oh, Xion knows about us. At least I'm going to assume he does now. I thought it was Hyungji or Kiwon listening in on our conversation earlier, but it was Xion. I guess when he came to see if you two were at our house, he overheard us talking about what we are and yeah, Hwanwoong and Keonhee are dealing with it." Ravn rubbed the back of his head. Leedo groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you think he can really handle knowing everything? He's more curious than Seoho, I always hear him whispering questions about us to Seoho during the day." Leedo crossed his arms over his chest. Ravn simply shrugged.

"I don't know what Hwanwoong and Keonhee are telling him, I left that up to them. We will see what happens when we go back. He will either think we're all insane, or he will have a lot to say. Either way, he should probably stay away from Seoho unless you plan on telling him tonight too." Ravn added, looking up when Seoho ran back outside with a small bag. Leedo reached out for Seoho to take his bag for him before lacing their fingers together. Seoho happily handed over the bag before he took Leedo's hand in his own.

"I've never seen your place before, do you all live together? He never tells me anything." Seoho said, looking up to Ravn.

"Yeah! We all have a house together. Well I think it was just an apartment building turned into a house because we all have like our own areas. Although his area is pretty boring. I have this super cool gaming area set up with lights that can become any color I want them to be!" Ravn smiled, looking over at the two. He was so proud of his room. Leedo just rolled his eyes. Seoho seemed somewhat interested in what Ravn had to say.

"I don't like to decorate, I'm bad at it." Leedo said, looking over to Seoho.

"I love to decorate! Let me get some flowers in there, add some color. I assume it's all dark colors." Seoho laughed, nudging Leedo's side playfully. Leedo lit up at the idea, nodding his head happily. 

"Mostly... dark colors. Deal. You can decorate my space however you like." Leedo said, bringing their hands up to his lips to kiss the back of Seoho's hand.

"One date and you are so whipped! Don't let him go Seoho, I like a Leedo that actually agrees to have fun." Ravn bounced, entertained by the happy couple. How he saw a Leedo shine through. Someone that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

The walk from Seoho's apartment to their house was 30 minutes. Leedo typed his code into the main gate, watching as it pulled back to let them inside. Seoho gasped when the full house came into view. Looking at the grand scale of it, he turned to the two boys and hit them both playfully on the shoulders.

"You two work at my little shop, where did all this come from! Wah, are you in the mafia?" Seoho gasped. Leedo started to crack up, pulling Seoho in close to his side.

"No! I told you that we didn't need you to pay us. We all come from well off families." Leedo said, tugging Seoho along up the main stairs and into the grand entrance.

"You're home!!! Oh.. Seoho is here." Hwanwoong bounded down the stairs, looking at the three for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He wasn't planning on Seoho returning with Leedo. Especially with Xion still in the processing stages of what they had gone over with him.

"Is Xion still here?" Seoho asked, removing his shoes in the entrance. Leedo offering him a pair of slippers before doing the same.

"Yes. He is still here. He would like to talk to these two. What do you say you and I go make drinks for everyone." Hwanwoong said, gesturing for Seoho to follow him. Leedo narrowed his eyes, warning Hwanwoong to behave. Hwanwoong simply waved them off, wrapping an arm around Seoho to lead him towards their main kitchen area. The last thing Leedo heard was Hwanwoong asking how their date went, and the faint sound of Seoho's heartbeat picking up. Leedo couldn't help but smile.

Heading up the stairs and into Keonhee's part of the house, Leedo saw him sitting in his little living area with Xion. Once the two of them entered the room, Xion jumped up to his feet. He went to say something but stopped. Taking a moment to compose himself before he walked closer to both Ravn and Leedo. He looked less nervous. His heartbeat was calmer than either of them expected it to be. Waiting for him to talk, the two of them stood there observing Xion.

"They explained everything. Even though a lot of it is hard to believe a lot of it explains my dreams and why things are happening the way they are. I don't know what Seoho will want to do, but I want to come back. If I really am who they say I am… then I want my memories, I want to come home. Seoho might be different. I'm sorry he was taken from you. It sounds like you two had a picture perfect love and I hope you can get that back. If there is anything I can do to help, I'll try." Xion said. Leedo nodded his head, reaching out to touch Xion's shoulder gently.

"He was saving you when it happened, I can never fault him for having a heart as big as he does. I'm just happy that in this life you both found each other. If this is what you want I'm sure there is a way that we can look into. Sleep on it though. There is a lot that comes with this life." Leedo said. Ravn nodded, agreeing with him before he moved to sit down.

"Did anything happen during your date?" Keonhee asked.

"Seoho came back, like my Seoho. He called me Geonhak, he knew about the engagement, about the day I changed. It wasn't long, but for a moment Seoho, my Seoho was back. I know he's in there but… I can't take the sun away from him again. He loves it so much and has an opportunity to be what he always wanted to be. I don't know... I think I'll just be with him and let this be his life." Leedo sunk down into a chair, running his fingers through his hair.

"But you guys have the necklaces. He wont have to give up anything. He's had a crush on you since the day you guys showed up, do you really think he would do something to not stay with you?" Xion pointed out. Leedo thought for a moment before he reached into his shirt, pulling his necklace out. 

"Wait, he has?" Leedo registered what Xion said, looking up at him as his necklace fell against his chest.

"Oh yeah. He said from literally the second you walked in. He hasn't been able to stop talking about you, thinking about you. I've been pressuring him since that day to finally ask you out. I've never seen him get like this over a guy before." Xion spilled. A confession that had Leedo feeling almost shy. It was so similar to how Seoho was when they first met. His mind started to race, a smile slowly spreading across his cheeks.

"It's different this time, none of us are giving up anything. When we were set free it was like a re-birth for us. We have these necklaces, we can track down others in case any of them break. Seoho can have his sun, and you two can have each other. I think it's worth talking to him about." Ravn added, patting Leedo's shoulder before scooting his way onto the chair next to Xion. Feigning annoyance, Xion huffed. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are going to head down to Busan with you guys, maybe there will be more answers there. Try to get him to close the shop next week so we can all go sooner." Xion said, making another face at Ravn, who took up a good majority of the chair.

"Wine for everyone." Hwanwoong said, entering the room. Xion raised an eyebrow before he saw Seoho. Jumping up quickly out of the chair, nearly sending Ravn to the floor.

"Oh you are still here! Are you also staying the night?" Seoho asked, raising an eyebrow. Xion looked around to the others. Keonhee shook his head yes before he grabbed a glass. The wine was the only thing they found tolerable to drink that wasn't blood, so there was always a lot of it in the house.

"Yeah, it's too late to walk home. Plus the shop is closed tomorrow, no need for us to rush back or anything." Xion said, looking from Leedo to Seoho.

"True. I was going to stay in Leedo's part of the house but if you're more comfortable I can split a bed with Xion tonight." Seoho said, turning to hand a glass of wine to Leedo. Waving off the thought, Leedo dismissed the idea. Taking the glass with a soft smile.

"There is more than enough room for you where I am. Plus you always room with him, have a night off." Leedo smiled, gesturing out of the room to bring Seoho to his area.

"I guess that settles it, good night you guys. I'll see you in the morning." Seoho said, linking his free hand with Leedo's own, allowing him to be lead through the vast house. Xion sunk down nervously, playing with his cup before he looked to the others.

"He wont get hurt will he?" Xion asked. All of them shook their head no.

"There is nobody walking this earth right now that loves Seoho more than Leedo, they will be fine. This might be good for them, it might bring back more memories." Ravn said. He swirled the wine around in his glass before taking a sip.

"No, I meant like you guys are superhuman... Wouldn't Leedo like break him if they try to..." Xion said. Hwanwoong started to choke on his wine, coughing several times before shoving Xion nearly off his chair.

"Can you not! We have some time before all that will happen. Let us enjoy the quiet before those two rabbits start going at it again." Hwanwoong said, grumbling into his wine.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The house was bigger inside than Seoho thought. Broken up into 5 suits with 4 in use for the boys. Leedo's space was the furthest away from the others, on the top floor. Opening the main door to let him inside, Leedo flipped on the light switch before heading inside. It was as Ravn described. Without much decoration or life. Seoho frowned at the sight, setting his bag down on a nearby chair before moving further into the room. It had a small sitting area, a bathroom, and the bedroom section where Leedo had his king-sized bed. The colors were dull, there was no art on the walls. Shaking his head disapprovingly, Seoho turned to face Leedo.

"This wont do at all. There is no life here. We are going shopping tomorrow to fix all of this." Seoho gestured around the room. Leedo was amused by it, sitting on the bed's edge with a content smile on his face.

"Whatever you want, we can get it tomorrow. Do with this as you want." Leedo said, gesturing around the room.

"Good. So whenever I stay here it will have more life to it." Seoho said.

"Oh? Are you planning on sleeping over a lot? Just you being here is all the life it needs." Leedo's smile grew, sitting upright more.

"I…. oh uhm well. Shut up." Seoho said, moving over to gently shove at Leedo's shoulder. Leedo let himself fall back exaggeratedly, a hand rubbing over where Seoho hit him as if he was really hurt. Seoho just laughed, bending down to kiss Leedo gently before he started wandering around the room. 

"I'm going to shower, make yourself at home." Leedo said, getting up from the bed. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes before he made his way into the bathroom. Seoho watched the door shut before he continued looking around.

The room was nice, big, but empty. Walking over to the window to push back the thick curtains, Seoho noticed the room had a balcony. Opening the door to let the night air inside, he walked outside to better look at the property. It was too dark to see everything, but he could tell the backyard had a pool and a little garden. That made him happy to see.

Taking a deep breath, Seoho thought about everything that had happened that night. Between their date, the encounter with his ex, and his feelings being there with Leedo now. He wasn't typically someone that just jumped into new relationships, not that's what he thought he had with Leedo, but something about it felt right. As if he took things overly slow all this time because this was what he had been waiting for. Nothing ever felt this right, and that should have scared him. He wasn't the type of person to be so comfortable kissing, holding hands, showing affection, especially around other people. Leedo had some sort of effect on him, one that removed the awkward feeling he got when he was affectionate in front of others. For the first time in his life, he thought about sleeping with someone on the first date. Sleeping with someone in general.

But the dreams had to mean something, right?

Heading back inside, Seoho started to poke around Leedo's clothes. Smiling at the familiar t-shirts and wovens that Leedo would wear to the shop often. That's when he spotted it—the box. Sitting on top of the nearby dresser, looking totally out of place among the more modern furnishings. Walking over to it slowly, Seoho felt a strange familiarity with the box drawing him to it. Inspecting it closer, Seoho ran his fingers along the crest in the center, tracing over all the designs before his fingers moved to the lid. It wasn't his, but he had seen it somewhere before. 

"Be careful with that. Please." Leedo said, his voice made Seoho jump. Pulling his hand away like he was a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

"What is it?" Seoho said, looking from the box to Leedo.

"It belonged to someone special that I lost. The contents mean the world to me." Leedo said, wrapping his towel around his neck as he closed the gap between him and Seoho.

"Oh… I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry. I got nosy." Seoho said, frowning. Leedo lifted Seoho's chin up, giving him a reassuring smile before he kissed his forehead gently. 

"It's okay. I'll tell you about it one day. Not tonight though." Leedo said, leaning in for a soft kiss before he made his way over to the bed. Seoho, of course, wanted to know more, but Leedo was a closed book at times. He was surprised he got even that much out of him. He knew that if he really wanted to know what was inside, he would have to wait. 

Seoho excused himself to get ready for bed. Taking a quick shower, getting himself changed, brushing his teeth, and mentally preparing himself for the fact that something might happen between them should Leedo initiate it. He knew he was too scared, but Seoho also knew he wouldn't be able to say no since it was something he wanted deep down. Seoho couldn't help but poke around the bathroom, smirking at all the little lotions and colognes Leedo had lying around. He always smelled so good, but now Seoho could see why. When he was done, Seoho killed the lights, making his way back through the bedroom. Leedo was throwing one of the pillows on the floor next to the bed. Seoho raised an eyebrow.

"I'll sleep on the floor if it makes you more comfortable. You should be in the bed." Leedo said. Seoho shook his head no before picking up the pillow, tossing it back onto the bed.

"I feel comfortable next to you, I know you wont cross any lines that you don't think we're ready for." Seoho said, rubbing Leedo's arm gently before nudging him onto the bed. Leedo allowed Seoho to guide him, sinking back against the blankets watching Seoho crawl on top of his body, straddling his waist with his thighs.

It was then that Seoho's ex's words dawned on him. Seoho was a virgin. 

Maybe not in every respect, but the one that mattered most to him. Leedo couldn't help but smirk. His hands reached out to rest gently on Seoho's hips, drawing him closer as Leedo flipped them over. Seoho let out a gasp, situating his back against the mattress quickly before pulling Leedo down for a kiss. Wanting to keep things simple given that Seoho was human, Leedo pulled back from their kiss after a few moments before things could get overly steamy. Trailing his kisses down the side of Seoho's neck instead, peppering his skin with gentle affection. Getting to his pulse point, Leedo pressed his nose against it, gripping tightly at the blankets on either side of Seoho's head. Even with his blood lust gone, it was tempting having Seoho so close like this. He knew one bite would change him, but it wouldn't resurrect him. He needed Seoho to have all of his memories back before biting him or risk never getting him back. 

Pulling away from his neck Leedo sighed, rolling over onto his back before he rubbed his hands with his face, mumbling something about how tempting Seoho always seemed to be. Seoho smirked, rolling onto his side to curl up next to Leedo. His leg wrapping around his mid-section as his hands rubbed at his chest gently. Leedo looked over, moving an arm for Seoho to rest his head-on. Having him this close made him feel as if he were whole again. He kissed the top of Seoho's head before pulling the blankets up and over their body. Seoho rolled in tighter, his head snuggled against Leedo's chest. Looking down to watch him, Leedo could feel a series of emotions running through him.

As he felt Seoho's breathing change signaling he had fallen asleep, Leedo thought back onto their date. Thinking back to their life together prior to the morning, they were all captured. Seeing Seoho asleep so peacefully against his chest, Leedo knew he had to do everything to keep him safe. Protected. As much as he wanted to be selfish and tell Seoho everything, he had to decide to turn on his own. Leedo would not sway him either way.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but whatever it is, I'll never leave your side." Leedo whispered to a sleeping Seoho, curling up more with him safe in his arms, getting the two comfortable before finally closing his eyes.

May 1682

Seoho must have looked through the window 200 times a day over the last two days. He and Leedo typically never fought, at least not bad, but something set them off this time. The fight just kept getting worse and worst until by the end of it; Seoho didn't even remember what the original argument was about. All he remembered was Leedo storming off through the door. With it having been so close to dawn when he left, there was nothing but panic in Seoho's body now. Two whole days and he'd heard nothing from any of his friends about if they knew where he was if they had seen him. He'd sent out countless letters begging any of them to tell him the second Leedo showed up. Until then, he waited by the door. Peeking through the window every so often to see if his lover was walking back up the driveway.

It was finally sunset, day three of waiting. Seoho rushed from the sofa where he had been sleeping and over to the main window. He refused to sleep in the bed with Leedo not in it with him. That was always the case. Even if Leedo had to leave for family matters or run off with Ravn on business, Seoho would sleep on the sofa and wait. 

Thinking he saw something, Seoho pushed back the shades more. There walking up their long driveway, was Leedo. He looked exhausted but determined to get back home. Seoho rushed through their grand estate and down the main stairs into the entryway, flinging open the front door unbothered to close it behind him as he made his way through the front yard. Leedo looked up when he heard the running and saw Seoho coming at him full speed, stopping in his tracks to catch him as Seoho collided with his body. The force of Seoho's running had Leedo sliding back some, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I love you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Seoho whimpered, arms wrapped tightly around Leedo's neck to prevent him from being able to leave. Leedo just scooped Seoho up so his legs could wrap around his hips before carrying him back up towards the house. Once the door was shut, Leedo went to leave Seoho down, unable to stop laughing when Seoho wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry my prince, I never should have left your side. I love you so much." Leedo finally said, carrying Seoho through the vast estate and up into their bedroom. He could tell by how tight Seoho was clinging that he wouldn't get down until Leedo laid him down.

So he did. Laying him down in the middle of their bed, kissing all over his neck and chest. Seoho groaned, unwilling to let go at first until he realized where they were. Eyes focused up on Leedo. Seoho cupped his cheeks, pulling Leedo in for a deep kiss. Leedo knew that type of kiss. It was the start of many fun nights and the end of almost every fight. Leedo happily kissed back before he sat up to remove his shirt, yanking Seoho's off shortly after. The time for words was not now, not with so many emotions running through them. While Leedo was busy discarding their things onto the floor, Seoho made quick work of getting Leedo's pants untied. Pulling at the strings before he pushed them down and off his hips, another groan falling from his lips at the sight of Leedo's naked body coming into view. Smirking at Seoho's reaction, Leedo kicked his pants off the rest of the way before slid to the bed's edge. Even after all of their years together, Seoho still looked at Leedo like it was their first time together. His fingers hooked into Seoho's pants, pulling them down and off his body in one quick motion, tossing them to the side. Leedo's eyes scanned over Seoho's body, licking his lips in appreciation before he knelt down between his legs and dropped his head down to kiss along the inside of his thigh.

Seoho laced his fingers through Leedo's hair, pulling gently at the soft strands as Leedo's lips got higher and higher up his thigh. Body thrumming with arousal as Leedo kissed his way up to his hip. Seoho groaned at him for teasing, trying to push his head back down. Leedo only laughed, climbing up Seoho's body kissing his lips. Desperate for any sort of contact, Seoho wrapped one of his thighs around Leedo's body while deepening the kiss. Leedo fit easily between Seoho's legs, nudging the other open more to give him easier access to the things he wanted. Hips rolling together, the friction helpful but not nearly enough for the two of them. Painfully hard erections pressed together until Seoho couldn't take it any longer. He pulled from the kiss and gave Leedo that look. A look he'd come to know all too well over the years. Seoho wasn't always comfortable with dirty talk, so Leedo had to come to learn his faces when he wanted certain things. Leedo pulled from Seoho for a brief moment, getting the little bottle they kept by the bed for just an occasion before resuming his rightful place between Seoho's legs. Before anything, he allowed himself to take in all of Seoho's beauty. Eyes raking over every inch. From his broad shoulders, defined chest, his meaty thighs just begging to be marked. Leedo allowed his eyes to linger on Seoho's erection, smirking at the visible excitement pooling from the tip, dripping down the length. When Seoho noticed what Leedo was looking at, he groaned, nudging his lover to act instead of stare.

"Never before have I met someone with more perfect thighs than you. With such a perfect everything really." Leedo groaned, fingers running over Seoho's thick legs, gliding over his full hips, and back around to his perfect ass. Leedo gripped into the soft flesh until Seoho let out a soft cry. Leedo eased his grip before grabbed for the small bottle of oils that would make all of this much easier on Seoho.

"You're too much." Seoho giggled, spreading his legs wider to accommodate what he knew Leedo was about to do. 

What he wasn't expecting was to feel the heat of Leedo's mouth engulfing him in one go. Head falling back against the mattress as Leedo took Seoho's full length into his mouth without warning. Seoho was so distracted by the sensation he didn't notice that Leedo had worked one of his fingers inside him. Running his fingertip around the sensitive ring of muscles and down to the knuckle in one shot. When he realized everything that was going on, soft moans and needy whimpers started to pour from Seoho's lips.

Leedo remained focused, tongue pressed against the underside of Seoho's cock as he worked his lips along every tasty inch. His saliva making it easier for his lips to glide up and down the length. His finger slid in and out in a similar motion. Seoho's moans only grew louder as Leedo worked a second finger deep inside of him, fingers spreading to help open him up. Seoho always tasted so good, and if Leedo wasn't in a rush for other things, he could have spent hours pleasing him just like this.

Leedo pulled his head off with a lewd pop, a small string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip of Seoho's cock before it fell back against his stomach. Dark eyes watched his lover shiver, grabbing at the blankets on the bed for support. Leedo's fingers pushed deeper inside, pressing up against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Seoho's cry of pleasure was music to his ears, driving Leedo to do more to hear more. With every moan, it let him know what Seoho liked, what didn't feel as good. Even though he already knew what buttons to push to get the best reactions out of Seoho, Leedo liked to push himself every time they made love to transform the experience for them both. 

Since this was technically make up sex, for a fight that neither remembered what they were fighting about, Leedo wanted to make it extra special for them. By the time he had slid the third finger inside of Seoho and could feel the tense muscles relaxing around him, Seoho was already quivering with anticipation. Leedo didn't expect Seoho to flip them over, getting Leedo onto his back as he straddled his hips effortlessly. His thick thighs looked perfect wrapped around his slim waist, positioning himself to make it easy for him to sink right down on Leedo's erection. Maybe too fast for initial entry, Seoho gave himself a few moments to adjust as he sat happily on top of Leedo. Admiring the view before him, Leedo's hands slid up Seoho's thighs, gripping at his waist. 

"Never ever leave me again, ever. Do you hear me?" Seoho said, his hands pressed flat to Leedo's chest as he rolled his hips in a slow figure eight. He could have said anything while doing that, and Leedo would have agreed. This position was always his favorite because all of Seoho was on display for him to see. Knowing that this beautiful creature was all his was Leedo's most significant source of pride. 

"Never, I will remain by your side." Leedo promised, head pushing back against the covers as Seoho bounced up just enough so that when his ass smacked against Leedo's hips, the sound clapped around the room. Pure music to his ears. Leedo groaned, the grip on Seoho's waist tightening. Seoho knew how much Leedo loved that, how obsessed he could be at times with his ass. Their love life was always on another level once Leedo caved and gave into Seoho. Despite how long they had been together, they never stopped turning the other on.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Leedo pressed his feet against the mattress and rolled his hips up. Seoho was caught off guard by the sudden switch in dominance, bracing his hands on the bed, knowing how Leedo could get when he got started. Loud cries of pleasure fell from Seoho's lips as Leedo found a steady rhythm. His hands worked to pull Seoho back down so that his ass would crash against his hips every time he thrust up.

The sound of their lovemaking could be heard through the whole estate. Seoho was never one to be quiet if he didn't have to. It made it hard for them to have sex when guests were around, especially ones with heightened hearing, but when Seoho had a need, Leedo would never turn him down and vice versus.

That night the bedroom became their playground. Moving off the bed when Seoho's hips started to hurt to the love seat at the edge of the bed. With Leedo standing and Seoho bent over the back of the sofa gripping at the covers, it provided Leedo a better angle. Seoho braced himself, happy the bed was recently reinforced to prevent another bed from breaking. Sliding back in with ease, Seoho could only moan. He loved how full he felt with Leedo inside of him, another level of feeling complete. Once Leedo got lost in his motions, nothing was safe. Seoho could already feel his legs turning to jello with each powerful thrust. Seoho turned back into a whimpering mess as his head pressed into the blankets. His head snapped back up when he felt a hard smack to his ass. Gasping, he looked back at his lover. The smug look on his face was enough to tell Seoho that it was better to not question the direction Leedo planned on taking the night in. Letting out a light laugh that soon turned to moans, Seoho allowed his body to be used for Leedo's pleasure. 

It wasn't until the faint hint of sunlight peaked through the curtains did the two of them finally calm down and end their lovemaking, laid in the center of the bed covered in a visible layer of sweat. Not even bothering to clean up the mess they had made, the two lovers lazily curled up together, enjoying sleepy kisses. That's when it dawned on Seoho. 

The sun was coming in the room. 

Looking between the light and Leedo, he got confused. Quickly moving away from the light, trying to pull Leedo away from the light. Leedo just waved it off, pulling Seoho back down into his arms as if the sun wasn't really there inching closer to their bodies. Seoho tried to get away, scared of what the light could do if it reached their skin. He felt as if he were yelling, but Leedo couldn't hear him.

That's when he woke up, eyes flying open nervously. Seoho saw the light pouring into the room and looked down at Leedo, still fast asleep as the sun cascaded over their bodies. Quickly Seoho checked his phone for the time. It was 8am. He noticed that it had only been a dream. A good dream. Everything felt so real. Groaning, Seoho adjusted the way he was laying, looking down between their bodies to notice a visible issue. He'd had a wet dream. Embarrassed, Seoho tried to think of how to get out of bed without Leedo noticing. The second he tried to move, Leedo curled his arms around him tighter, way tighter. It almost hurt he was holding him so tightly.

"I'll never leave again, promise." Leedo said in his sleep, his face pushing against Seoho's shoulder. Seoho gasped, covering his mouth with one of his hands. 

How did Leedo know about what happened during his dream?

That's when it dawned on him. In his dream, he was a vampire. Not a human. That's when he started thinking back. Almost all his dreams were set at night time, but this was the one time he tried to focus on the details after waking up. Curious, Seoho reached his hand over to Leedo's face, holding a finger under his nose. No air. Was he breathing? Looking down at his chest Seoho noticed it wasn't rising or falling like an average person's body would do while breathing. Letting out a nervous whimper Seoho went to go shove Leedo. That's when he noticed it, there was light. The windows were left open, and the light was hitting them. Vampires couldn't be in the light. So what was happening? Even more confused, Seoho nudged Leedo.

"Mmmm no, it's not dusk yet." Leedo groaned, taking a moment before he slowly opened his eyes. The warmth of the sun pouring onto his back had him confused. Looking first to Seoho and then back at the window. Groaning at how bright the light was, Leedo pulled the covers up over them more. He was trying to hide his face, and Seoho found it the most adorable thing to see first thing. A disheveled Leedo wanting nothing but darkness and affection.

"Did you sleep well?" Leedo finally asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His voice was ten times deeper in his groggy state. It sent chills through Seoho's body, causing him to cover his mouth in surprise. His body had never reacted like that to anyone before.

"Very well. What did you dream about?" Seoho asked, reaching for Leedo's necklace. He had noticed that Leedo always had a chain peeking out of his clothes, but he'd never seen it. Leedo looked over to him and carefully took his necklace back. He couldn't risk anything happening to it with so much sun in the room.

"I had a, well, I don't know if it's right to say." Leedo laughed, getting up to draw all the shades again, needing the room to be dark. Seoho observed, cocking his head to the side. It seemed he wasn't the only one that had had a wet dream. It was made very visible by the damp spot on Leedo's boxers.

"A dirty dream, where you and I were fighting and the two of us well… made up for it." Seoho said, looking to Leedo. Cautiously walking back to the bed, Leedo itched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know about that fight? I don't even know what we were fighting about." Leedo said, itching the back of his head.

"Because that's what was in my dream, that's what my dream was. We fought, you ran off, I waited days for you… to come home. To our home. Are we vampires, are you a vampire? This dream world is fucking weird. These dreams are getting weirder and weirder. I REMEMBER! You and that thing were walking through the garden during the dance. Whatever his name was, you two were out there together alone talking." Seoho rubbed his head, trying to make sense of what happened. 

"Is... IS THAT why you were mad? Seoho, really!" Leedo groaned, pausing for a moment before he realized what was happening. 

Seoho was starting to remember more.

"This was a dream, that was... I was so mad at you. But I never dreamed that before, just the after part." Seoho blushed, pushing his head into the nearby pillow.

Leedo chewed his lower lip, deep in thought for a moment before he walked over to the dresser. Grabbing for the box, Leedo paused, running his fingers along with the family seal on the lid before bringing the box back over to the bed. He set it down on the bed and pushed it closer to Seoho. Taking a moment to register what was going on, Seoho carefully undid the clasp on the side and opened the top of the box. When it was safely by his side, Seoho's eyes finally laid on the box's contents. Gasping out, Seoho covered his mouth, taking a minute to look at everything before he reached out. He pulled out one of the robes from the bottom of the box, a white and navy one with gold flowers going all up the sides and the sleeves. Tracing his fingers along with the material before he looked back up at Leedo. Of all the robes he could have picked from the box, he picked the one that Leedo had given to him on their wedding night. 

"My robes… the robes from the dreams these are. But you have them… These are the exact robes I have been seeing in my dreams." Seoho looked as if he could cry, lower lip quivering as he moved to pull the robe over his shoulders. It fit him so perfectly, the soft material felt like a dream against his skin.

"I kept them safe. Well, someone did. Now I am." Leedo said, sighing softly as he looked down at the other robes inside of the box. All of them bought by him for Seoho. Distant memories flooding back at the sight of Seoho sat in the middle of his bed, wearing one of his robes. Seoho sat silently for a while, going through a few of the other robes lost in thought.

"Are these dreams or are they memories?" Seoho asked, in a tone of voice that made it clear that he wanted a direct answer.

"Memories." Leedo confessed. Seoho let out a low groan, huffing some before he dug around the box more. Like he was looking for something that wasn't there anymore. Looking up to Leedo, Seoho reached out to his necklace. He touched over the ring that Leedo had attached to the chain and sighed. Somehow he knew it would be in the box.

"I think you have a lot to tell me." Seoho added, closing the top to the box. He safely pushed it to the side before he sat upright more. Leedo rubbed over his face, thinking about where he should start before he reached out to take Seoho's hands. Seoho looked nervous at first, taking a moment to decide what he thought would be best before he decided to trust Leedo, reaching out to take his hands.

"Where do you want me to start." Leedo asked. Seoho searched his eyes, searched his face. There was so much on his mind; he didn't honestly know where to start. Scooting a little closer, Seoho brought Leedo's hands up to his lips to kiss along his knuckles.

"I don't think I can process everything right now, but I just really want to know one thing… What am I to you?" Seoho asked, eyes flicking up to lock with Leedo's own.

"Everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the love so far.


	5. Welcome Home

Being out in the daylight was strange. After being in pitch black captivity for so long and living in the shadows for so many years before that, being able to just be in the daylight was a new experience for the three vampires. As morning came, they could tell that Leedo and Seoho were awake based on the voices. Not wanting to pry, they decided to give the couple their privacy and head outside to take in the morning air. Their back yard had been set up with a small seating area. They had made sure to get a table big enough for six chairs. Their blind hope that one day they would all be together, doing things together as they once did. It had become their favorite place to be, typically sitting outside in the sun, or overnight for hours just talking. They could only guess that Leedo was finally confessing everything to Seoho, which meant that now that he and Xion knew about who they used to be, they could try to start figuring out how to bring them back.

Xion, starving, ordered himself and Seoho some food and had it delivered to the house. Not wanting him to eat by himself, the three decided to have a small snack of their own. Keonhee ran into the house to grab two of their blood pouches and a container of ice to keep them in, making his way for the table setting everything down. Ravn hummed at the sight of their food, happy that it was convenient to eat in this new world.

"Maybe it's because I'm human, but that can't taste good." Xion made a face, watching Ravn distribute the contents of a donor bag among three glasses, handing them to Keonhee and Hwanwoong before he sat back with his own. Ravn swirled the deep burgundy liquid around the clear glass before taking a small sip. His eyes were flashing red briefly before fading back to their chocolate brown color.

"It's like your food. It doesn't look good, but it probably tastes good to you. I don't know what it is about this stuff. Did the humans ever figure out why vampires like it so much? We don't normally feast on human blood, or we didn't before we got captured. Can't lie. Human blood tastes the best." Hwanwoong asked, crossing his legs as he sat back against the chair. Xion shook his head, opening the lid to his food before breaking apart his chopsticks.

"Nobody knows you guys are a real thing. It's all just like myths and stories, awful portrayals in movies. You guys are either weird hybrid bat things or twinkling dramatic stalkers." Xion laughed to himself, taking a big bite of his breakfast before looking up at the three men. They didn't find his words as amusing as he did.

"Did all of us get wiped out? There weren't that many of us, to begin with, but we can't be the only four left." Ravn said, more shocked than anything.

"How does that all work? Do you just bite one person, and they change, and that person bites more people?" Xion asked, getting comfortable on the chair.

"That's one way like that's how you would have to change. For us, we came from vampire families. Our parents were, their parents were. It's not super common that vampires could give birth, but when it happens, it's a special thing. We were given a choice never to drink blood and not activate the vampire side of us or to drink and wake it up. There is a huge ceremony when we reach a certain age and decide." Hwanwoong explained. Letting his cup rest in his lap, he too swirled the liquid around. He was amused by how it stained the sides of the glass red.

"Like a royal legacy of vampires, that sounds fancy as hell. Is that why I came back?" Xion was in awe, leaning forward, fully participating in the conversation. The others just laughed, nodding their heads.

"They always said that vampires by birth don't live just one life. If in the event we die, we come back at some point. I guess there was never any consideration on how to change you guys back because we never really thought any of us would die." Keonhee said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Did Kiwon and Hyungji ever find out who it was that captured you guys? I can't believe they killed me! Me! Of all people. I was probably so handsome, all pale and with the red-eye thing you guys have going for you. It had to have been jealousy." Xion feigned annoyance, shaking his head before he went back to eating. Hwanwoong just laughed, finishing the contents of his cup.

"You were as big of a diva as you are now, that's true, but the most handsome? I don't think so." Hwanwoong said, gesturing to his face.

"If you're so handsome, then how come out of all of us, Seoho was the one that got married first?" Keonhee asked, smirking at Hwanwoong. Letting out a dramatic huff, Hwanwoong moved to put his sunglasses on.

"Because he somehow got the most stubborn person in the world to fall in love with him, and we all know that Leedo planned on marrying him the night they bonded," Hwanwoong said, reclining the chair back.

"Bonded?" Xion asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation than his breakfast.

"When vampires mate, they do it for life. Like actually, mate, not just sleep around. Leedo and Seoho have only ever been with each other, there were no others before, and for Leedo, there were none after. Well, there was that one weird human that had a crush on Leedo forever ago that caused that big fight between them…" Ravn said. Keonhee laughed, shaking his head.

"And you never told Seoho that Leedo ran all the way to your estate to hide out for a few days while Seoho calmed down about it. All the frantic letters that poor boy wrote to us begging us to tell him if we had seen Leedo." Keonhee scolded Ravn, shaking his finger at him. Ravn just rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out before he put his sunglasses on.

"I am not getting in the middle of their fighting. Plus, Leedo begged me not to tell. Seoho getting mad that a human boy was talking to him, is stupid anyway. Clearly, Leedo would never leave Seoho. Look at him. He waited how long and hasn't left his side once." Ravn laughed, shaking his head.

"We don't typically bite each other because we're already vampires. Like we can bite you and change you because you are a human. But if a vampire bites another vampire, it kind of bonds them together. They become more in sync, not that we know how or why. The mark never fades as it does with humans. So, after Seoho and Leedo bonded, he told us he knew that he would marry Seoho." Hwanwoong swooned, clapping his hands together to emphasize how dreamy the whole situation was. Xion could only laugh, finishing the last of his food before disposing of the empty containers in the bag they came in.

"Speaking of, where are they anyway? I know that they are awake. They should come to hang out with us." Keonhee asked, checking the time before he looked towards the house.

"I heard them talking earlier. I think it was serious. I'm sure they will be out eventually." Ravn shrugged, looking to the house before he looked back to his friends.

"Wait, you said vampires like you are born. Do you think I need to be bitten, or can I just drink like we did in the past and see if that changes me back?" Xion asked the three looked to each other in thought before shrugging.

"It's worth a shot, but if it doesn't work, we're going to have to bite you," Ravn said. Xion wiggled his eyebrows.

"Does that mean you're going to bond with me." Xion teased, jumping back at Ravn's growl. Cracking up, Xion put his hand over his heart. Ravn just grumbled to himself, sinking further into his chair.

Despite being someone who was going to live forever, and never really paid attention to time, Leedo was painfully aware of how long Seoho had been silent. Standing at the foot of the bed, processing everything. Leedo's eyes kept flicking from the clock to Seoho, watching him stand there with his hands on his hips. His lips pursed most adorably, making it hard for Leedo not to reach out and pull him down for a kiss. It was a lot to process, Leedo knew that. Seoho wasn't told everything but enough about their past together that he could probably put the rest together on his own. Leedo didn't expect him to find out so early, but with how quickly everything seemed to be snowballing after their date, he didn't see himself having any other choice. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he started talking.

"So you mean to tell me that I chased you around for all those years, then we became vampires, then we started to date. Right? Then we got married; however, many years ago, I died, you were put in captivity, and are suddenly back because of my idiot friends. Those bumbling idiots that lead you back to me without even knowing who I am to you…" Seoho said, finally looking up so that his eyes could fall on Leedo's own. His head was spinning, but not in a wrong way. Everything he was told put a lot of things into perspective.

"That's the general summary, yeah," Leedo said, nervously chewing at his lower lip. Seoho let out a long breath, bending his body some before he rubbed over his face.

"It explains everything literally, the dreams, why I feel the way I do when you're around, why I've felt so weird and out of place my whole life… but how... I died. You have been in captivity. How does this just jump start and go back to normal? Do you even want this to go back to normal? I'm human… That is like a not immortal lifespan. Am I just going to keep dying now and…" Seoho started to get anxious, rambling on. The more he realized, the more his heartbeat picked up. Leedo reached out, putting his hands on Seoho's hips to draw him closer, wanting him to focus.

"Your heartbeat is so loud it's hurting my ears, please calm down," Leedo asked, pouting up at Seoho. Unsure of how to respond, Seoho just took a few deep breaths until he felt his body start to function normally. His hand was resting on Leedo's shoulders, helping to keep him grounded.

"Literally nothing has to be decided right now, I don't care that you're human; whatever you decide to do is up to you," Leedo assured, rubbing soft circles with his thumb into Seoho's hip. Seoho just hummed at the affection, pushing his body into Leedo's strong hands.

"I just always remember from my dreams, or memories, that I hated not being able to be in the sun. But you're in the sun, so clearly there is a way. Maybe this was what I needed… Changing wouldn't be bad if I had you, my shop, my sunlight…" Seoho sighed, chewing his lower lip lightly as he thought. Leedo didn't want to push. All of this had to be done at Seoho's own pace.

"That's not something I think you should decide yet. Even if you change, you'll still be you. With your current memories, your old memories, you'll be this person. Maybe that person won't want to be with me. You don't know." Leedo frowned, looking down at the space between them. It wasn't until Seoho hit him did he look back up. Not that it hurt, but the fact that it happened had him stunned.

"I literally would have slept with you last night, not even knowing any of this, and I never considered losing my virginity to someone I just met… on a first date. Like if you think in any life, I wouldn't want you, you're fucking crazy." Seoho said, so sternly, it made Leedo laugh. Unable to help himself, Leedo pulled Seoho back onto the bed, throwing him down onto his back before he crawled between his legs. Seoho let out a yelp, not used to being moved so smoothly. He was leaning his body down to kiss Seoho's lips lightly.

"I can't sleep with you as a human. I'll break you in half." Leedo confessed, looking down at Seoho's face. Seoho just gasped, reaching up to cover his mouth for a moment. A soft blush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"I didn't even… think of that. So, if we ever wanted to have sex, I have to change. But, well… That doesn't give me much incentive to stay human. Do you think I could keep my hands off you forever?" Seoho blurted out, so honest. It made Leedo crack up. His head dipping down to push against Seoho's shoulders.

"I still want you to think about it. We're going down to Busan to see if our old estates are there. Maybe the house you and I shared is still standing. That might bring back more memories. There has to be a way to summon all the memories." Leedo wondered, resting his body on top of Seoho's own. Seoho played with Leedo's hair happily.

"Then what, you bite me, and we just get back to living as a happily married couple?" Seoho asked. Leedo shrugged.

"I guess, but that seems too easy. I want to find who did this to us first and find out why we were locked up. Did they just forget about us, or did the people who did it die and never reveal the location? This whole thing… it bothers me greatly." Leedo said, turning his head so he could see Seoho easier. When he noticed the smirk, Leedo knew he was in trouble.

"You're up to something. I know that face." Leedo narrowed his eyebrows. Seoho just cracked up, covering his mouth for a moment before pushing Leedo's head back down.

"We should dye your hair. I want to know what you'd look like as a blond. Since I have light hair in this life, I want to see yours lighter too. Then we can go capture the bad guys." Seoho said, smiling as he pushed all of Leedo's hair back out of his face. Leedo groaned, knowing protesting was pointless.

"Who are you to make fashion choices for me?" Leedo teased, moving to sit up some, getting his hair away from Seoho's grabby hands. 

"Your husband, apparently." Seoho stuck out his tongue, grabbing Leedo by the hair and tugging him back down. 

"I regret telling you anything. I could be living in domestic bliss without you ever knowing you have power over me." Leedo pretended to sigh, bringing out the dramatics for once. Seoho just laughed, putting his hands back into Leedo's hair playing with the soft strands.

"We can go today and get it done… then go shopping for this room." Seoho smiled, bending down to kiss at the top of Leedo's head, finally letting go of his hair.

Getting up, Leedo fixed his hair before walking over to the mirror, propped up on the vanity. Seoho removed the robe from his shoulders, carefully setting it back inside the box before he got up and walked over to Leedo, wrapping his arms around his waist. Seoho watched them both in the mirror for a moment before moving, so he was resting his cheek against Leedo's shoulder.

"I thought vampires couldn't see their reflection in mirrors?" Seoho asked. Leedo just laughed, tapping on the mirror for a moment before he looked back to Seoho.

"Older mirrors were backed with silver. It's one of the things that can kill us. We can't see ourselves in something that can hurt us." Leedo said, running his fingers along the back of the mirror. Even if it were silver, with the necklace on, he couldn't get hurt.

"Does this help you out?" Seoho asked, sliding his hand up to touch the necklace. Leedo always seemed so protective over it.

"It's how I can be in the sun, touch silver. It makes us invincible. I don't know-how, or if there are more like it. I don't know if it would ever run out of power and stop working one day. I have one for you, should you have ever found out the truth and wanted to change." Leedo said, turning around to draw Seoho closer by his hips. Seoho happily went, his hands resting on Leedo's chest.

"I get a kind and caring husband, not even boyfriend, a husband, that I will live forever within a gorgeous house with friends, and I don't have to give up anything other than eating. Really all I'm doing is saving a lot of money on groceries. That's my only sacrifice." Seoho cracked up, amused with the fact that Leedo was making it out to seem like some overly complicated ultimatum. Deciding to silence his head, Seoho leaned in and kissed his lips lightly.

"When you put it like that… Come, let's join the others." Leedo smirked, giving Seoho's ass a light slap before pulling away.

"Where are the others?" Seoho asked. Leedo nodded towards the back yard.

"How do you know that?" Seoho asked, amused.

"I can hear them talking." Leedo laughed, Seoho stopped to see if he could hear them. He heard nothing. 

Amazed, he ran to look over the balcony to see if Leedo was right. When he saw all of their friends sitting in the back yard talking, Seoho gasped. Seoho became excited at the thought of hearing so well that he could tell where people were from such a great distance. It only added to his list of reasons why he wouldn't mind changing. It made him wonder what other things Leedo could do that he wasn't telling him about just yet. Anxious to get down to their friends, Seoho ran off to get changed, stealing one of Leedo's oversized shirts to throw over his t-shirt before pulling his jeans back on. Leedo just watched with an amused smile, drawing on actual pants before he and Seoho made their way out of the house and to the back yard.

Looking up when the two others appeared, Hwanwoong smiled happily. Apparently, whatever they were talking about went well. Seoho looked happy. 

"Look at the happy couple, finally coming to join us. We thought you two would never finish the honeymoon." Ravn teased, smirking at the two.   
Seoho stuck his tongue out at Ravn, heading for the two empty seats. It wasn't until he saw the bags of blood sitting in the ice bucket did he freeze in his tracks. The reality of the situation hitting him now that he was faced with what they considered food. Seoho poked at the bag, letting out a yell when it felt squishy. Turning quickly to get away, he ran right into Leedo's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Leedo just smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around Seoho, kissing at his cheek gently.

"It's fine talking about it, seeing it made it… strange. Made everything less like a dream and so much more real." Seoho confessed, pushing his face into Leedo's neck.

"You told him?" Xion asked, Leedo just nodded his head yes.

"Not everything, I don't think he's ready for that. But he knows the gist of who he is, who I am, what happened." Leedo said, rubbing Seoho's back some before gesturing to get him into a nearby seat. Luckily Xion had breakfast waiting for him, sliding it over to Seoho now that he was out with everyone. Saying thank you, Seoho looked between the food and the empty glasses. He paused for a moment before he looked up at Leedo, squinting in the sun. Leedo moved to stand in the way, so it wasn't in Seoho's eyes.

"Do… you need to eat as well? It's okay if you do…" Seoho asked Leedo. Shaking his head no, Leedo moved to sit behind Seoho, letting him rest between his legs.

"We don't need to feed. It just makes us feel good, makes us feel warm. Some of our kind would make sure to eat every month just to keep their humanity. It's said that the longer you go without eating, the more… I guess of a monster you become." Ravn said, looking up into the sun for a moment before he turned his attention back to Seoho.

"You guys were locked up for a long time. I'm surprised you didn't become angry and hateful." Xion said, curling up in his chair some. Hwanwoong shrugged.

"I guess we all had each other, and things to hold onto to keep us sane. Plus, we had just eaten more than normal. Typically one glass like this can last us a long time, but we had multiple glasses.." Keonhee said. Xion and Seoho both looked at each other in awe before Seoho focused on his food.

"Is he okay with everything?" Ravn whispered, quiet enough that the two humans couldn't hear them. Leedo shrugged, putting his sunglasses on as he laid back in the chair.

"I don't know. The real test will be seeing if we can go home or not. Seeing how he reacts to being back at the estate if it's even still standing." Leedo answered, smiling innocently when Seoho turned around to look at him,

"That is CHEATING!!! You guys can't whisper to each other because we can't hear you!" Seoho hit his chest playfully. Leedo cracked up, rubbing his chest some before he moved to wrap his arms around Seoho, dragging him closer.

"My RICE!" Seoho yelled, reaching out for his food before he tried to smack Leedo's hands away. Leedo bit his shoulder gently, teeth just scraping along the skin. Enough to make Seoho look over surprised, feeling along with the soft marks.

"I need those so I can bite you when you try to take my rice away from me," Seoho added, sinking back against Leedo with his food protectively in his hands. 

"What's the plan for today? Now that the cats out of the bag, we don't have to lurk around so much." Ravn smirked, clapping his hands together, showcasing that he was down for getting into trouble. Seoho smiled wide, looking back at Leedo, who growled at him,

"Sexy," Seoho smirked, winking to Leedo before he turned back to his food.

"He wants me to go dye my hair." Leedo groaned. Hwanwoong's eyes lit up at the idea. Jumping to his feet, he clapped his hands, holding one out for Seoho to take. Looking confused, Seoho reached his hand out.

"Let us go right now! I want to dye mine too. Grab your brute. Let's go!' Hwanwoong smiled, yanking Seoho to his feet. Leedo tried to grab on but wasn't fast enough, mumbling under his breath before he got to his feet. Seoho reached out for his food, snatching it up.

"I'm taking this with me." He said, giving all of them a look that his food would not be touched before letting Hwanwoong lead him down to the cars.

"Can any of you drive?" Xion said, looking at the cars nervously.

"Not the best, but Hyungji and Kiwon tried to teach us a bit the last few weeks. Maybe it's best if you two drive." Ravn admitted, tossing the keys over to Xion. Leedo handed the other key over to Seoho before climbing into the passenger's seat of the car. Hwanwoong climbed in with them while the other three took the other vehicle.

"We were best friends, you and me. Our homes were close together, so we spent a lot of time growing up together." Hwanwoong said, sitting up so he could talk to them more comfortably. Seoho smiled, turning to face Hwanwoong for a moment before he focused on getting them out of the driveway.

"I don't know all the details yet, but I had dreams about things like that. Or in my dreams, if he were leaving to go somewhere, you and Xion would always stay with me. I would never have thought they were memories and not dreams." Seoho said, making sure Xion was behind him as they pulled out of the driveway and made their way for Seoul's center.

"Yeah. I think I spent more time at your house, the one you and he shared with Leedo, than I did my own. Yours was cooler anyway. You were obsessed with European art and traveled there often together. So, the house is extremely out of place, but Leedo had it built just for you. All of us had larger Korean style homes, but you two had this like grand European estate near a lake where we would all gather together." Hwanwoong swooned, always so in love with their home. Large enough to fit everyone, every room of the house was designed and decorated by Seoho.

"I can't wait to remember more. Everything I have seen in my dreams always looked so amazing. You all looked amazing. I wonder if… there is a place down south that everyone talks about. It's mostly used for like photoshoots and music videos. I wonder if that is the house you guys are talking about. It's really out of place, but it's viral in like media things." Seoho made a mental note to investigate it later. For now, he was more focused on what style of hair he would make Leedo have. 

"Could be, we haven't been able to find much about it. I guess we will just have to see when we get there." Leedo said, looking over to Seoho. Leedo couldn't help but smile when Seoho reached over, grabbing Leedo's hand and pulling it over to his thigh. Leedo could only smirk, gripping at Seoho's thigh gently before sitting back some against the seat.

"I am right here. It's like no time has passed between you two at all. Just wait until you change…" Hwanwoong said, groaning out as he moved to sit further back so he wouldn't have to watch the two flirt, laughing hysterically at the glare Leedo shot his way. 

After what felt like an entire day, their hair transformation was finally completed. Ravn decided on just adding blue to his already dark hair. Keonhee just had his hair lightened a bit and allowed it to remain curlier on the top. Leedo and Hwanwoong went blond, with Leedo opting for more shaved sides. Hwanwoong wanted to add little streaks of color to his blond and found a new appreciation for small glitter extensions. Xion's hair was already blond, but he decided a softer silver shade would be a fun change. As for Seoho, he just had his hair lightened a little and cut. It went from a deeper orange color to a vibrant strawberry blond. Leedo was the last to be finished due to the number of changes Seoho was making. All of which he playfully protested but agreed to in the end. 

When the cape was drawn from his body, signaling he was finished, Leedo climbed out from the chair. Seoho gasped from the other side of the room. His hands came up to cover his mouth as he took a few steps closer. Seoho looked so in awe of Leedo, and the somewhat nervous reaction felt similar to their early days of dating. Ravn smiled at the two, feeling happy that they were finally exploring each other again. Heading off to pay for everyone, Ravn gestured for the others to follow, giving the couple a bit of privacy.

"I didn't honestly know how you'd look with blond hair, but I think I might like it a little…" Seoho said, reaching up to run his fingertips along the shaved sides. Leedo could only grin wide, wrapping an arm around Seoho to draw him in closer. Letting out a nervous yell, Seoho quickly looked away, pushing his hands against Leedo's chest to prevent him from being pulled too close.

"Only a little? Is that why your eyes are getting dark, and your heartbeat picked up?" Leedo whispered, giving Seoho a playful wink. Seoho gasped, hitting his fist against Leedo's chest before he pulled away, fanning himself. 

"That is cheating!!!" Seoho said, quickly walking off to where all the others were gathered around. When he saw the total for the haircuts, his heart dropped, that was until he saw the wad of money come out of Ravn's pocket. Xion and Seoho gave each other a look, staying quiet as he paid until they were all out and heading back for the cars.

"How is it that you all have so much money?" Xion asked, stopping once they got to the car, leaning back against the door.

"Whoever captured us was stupid enough to also hoard all of our riches with us. Even things taken from our parents. All the gold, the documents, the deeds to the houses, jewelry, your robes. We found a little cavern near the cell and have gone back a few times to keep clearing it out. We were able to sell many valuable things in exchange for modern money, but over the years, the value just kept going up. That is why we want to go see if the homes are still there, we have all the paperwork for them, maybe that still means something." Leedo explained, running his fingers through the back of his hair. It was weird, feeling it be so short.

"Soooo, that means some of that money technically belongs to us, doesn't it?" Xion smirked, holding his hands out. Leedo laughed, rolling his eyes before he shrugged.

"What's mine is Seoho's because we were married. You can take it up with one of them on what happened to your family's goods." Leedo added, pulling Seoho towards the other car. Seoho just smirked, bounding happily after Leedo. Hwanwoong following the two to the car, wrapping his arms around both.

"Not that money is important to me, but it's nice to know it's there," Seoho said, unlocking the car for them all to get in. He turned and smiled brightly at Hwanwoong before looking up at Leedo.

"Well, as I said, what's mine is yours. This is technically ours." Leedo said, gesturing to the car before he opened the door. Seoho's eyes grew wide, looking down at the car before he got inside. 

"You're the one that bought this car?" Seoho asked, looking to Leedo once he was settled in. Leedo nodded his head, resting back against the seat.

"Yeah, I figured it would be better if I had my own. Should you ever want to pick things up, it was easier to have privacy. I just never needed to drive it because your apartment and the shop are so close. Walking was always easier." Leedo shrugged.

"Someone likes fancy things. I will have to take back over once all is said and done, so we don't go broke by the end of the year." Seoho laughed, shaking his head some before he started up the car. Leedo just smirked and looked towards the window as Seoho started to drive them home.

"We? So we're we now?" Leedo smirked, turning to look at Seoho. Blushing, Seoho turned to look at Leedo.

"I think I would be fooling myself if I denied that you and I will always be we," Seoho said, nodding his head happily before he drove off. Hwanwoong smirked, looking at the two before turning his attention out of the window.

With how busy the shop had been, it took them a little while to be able to close for their trip. Hyungji and Kiwon had uncovered that Leedo and Seoho's estate was still completely intact, that both Ravn and Hwanwoong were also still standing and had been well preserved. Xion and Keonhee's were old and somewhat destroyed, but the foundations were still there. That would make it easier for them to do repairs if they so wanted or they had the option to sell the land and move to new homes. With the titles to the ground in hand carrying all the official seals and family information connected to it, they could procure back most of the lands for a small fee. The government offices were more curious about where the titles came from, but they couldn't question their authenticity.

Once they got the news that the lands were secured, it was time to see them. Seoho locked up the shop, hanging up a sign in the window that stated how the shop would be closed for the next two weeks. Feeling sad seeing a somewhat empty shop, Seoho made his way to the car where Leedo was waiting for him. They wanted to drive down alone, needing the time to talk more about everything going on between them and about what to do going forward.

Whatever questions Seoho had, Leedo answered honestly. Some of it was hard for him to process, a lot of it made him happy, but Leedo's honesty mattered most to Seoho. As Leedo explained, more memories started to come in slowly. As Leedo would tell stories, Seoho would keep his eyes closed to try and remember. It was weird to have a whole other database of memories to scan through that he never had but were still his own. They had spent nearly every waking second together since their first date, and usually, that would care Seoho to think about moving quickly with anyone, but Leedo never pushed him. He knew it was partly due to their substantial differences. Seoho's human body couldn't endure everything Leedo could. Even with that, Leedo behaved himself and never made anything feel forced.

By the time they got to the estate, Seoho was fast asleep. Since they had driven through the night to make it easier on the vampires' eyes, Leedo and Seoho went straight for their estate and said they would meet up with the others later. Leedo wanted to give Seoho time to explore their old home, to see if anything else came to him. Once at the massive front gate Leedo gently shook Seoho awake before waiting for Kiwon to come down the driveway. Once he was finally there, Kiwon pushed the giant gate open. Rolling his window down, Leedo drove up to where Kiwon gathered all the keys to everything.

"I'll give you two privacy, here are all the keys. You will most likely have many questions to answer to Seoho once you get in there, mostly where most of your things went. Oh! We found the woman in Turkey we were looking for. Apparently, she knows how to bring supernatural souls back. It might work with Xion and Seoho." Kiwon said, looking in the car window to see both of them. Seoho rubbed at his eyes before he looked over to Leedo, giving his hand a soft squeeze. 

"Contact her and see if she will come here. I know Xion is dead set on changing." Leedo said, looking over to Seoho, who bit his lower lip. Leedo knew he was still going back and forth between it. Especially after their drive down.

"You got it. I'm going to head back to the hotel and clean up before I go meet with the others." Kiwon said, excusing himself before rushing off.

The drive up was longer than Seoho thought. He was sitting upright now so he could take in all the details. Once the house came into view, Seoho's jaw dropped. His eyes wide as he studied every piece that came into view. The home was a mix of gothic art and European style art, very out of place for the Korean country. Leedo noticed the addition of all the lights, meaning whoever was taking care of the property had updated it for electric lighting. That hadn't been invented until nearly 100 years into their captivity.

Parking at the grand entrance, Leedo noticed the ruins written on the door to prevent them from going in were distant memories. Getting out of the car and heading up the front stairs, Leedo ran his fingers along with the faint markings before he pushed the front doors open. Being back, there was harder for him than he thought it would be. Seoho was staying close by, holding his hand as they took their first few steps into the grand entryway. 

The first thing Leedo noticed was that some things were different. It looked as if historical tours were conducted through the grounds from time to time, along with music video shooting, which meant most of, if not all, of their original furniture was either gone, replaced, or put into storage somewhere. Seoho kept a tight grip on Leedo's hand, walking him through all the various rooms. Small memories came back to him walking through the halls, little things here and there about their life together. It wasn't until they got to their old bedroom did Seoho let go, walking ahead of Leedo. 

The room had been changed, altered somewhat. The thick curtains had been removed and changed out for more subtle ones; the bedding they had left messy from their blissful morning was made and tended to. Seoho walked over, running his fingers along with the material before taking a seat on the bed, making a face at the mattress before he turned his attention to Leedo.

"Hey, it was top of the line back then," Leedo smirked, walking over to Seoho, standing between his legs. Seoho moved to rest his head on Leedo's chest. He was sitting there silently for a while. Leedo played with Seoho's hair lightly, massaging his scalp and the back of his neck while Seoho processed everything he was seeing.

"This was home, our home… I thought coming here would be weird. I was scared I wouldn't feel anything for the house, or that I wouldn't remember as much. Yet every second I've been in here, I've felt like I was home." Seoho finally said, feeling tears come to his eyes. Leedo looked down and smiled, bending in a way so he could quickly kiss Seoho's forehead.

"Come, I have one final place to show you," Leedo said, kissing Seoho again before he pulled back, holding out his hand for Seoho to grab. Seoho wiped his eyes quickly, getting up to grab Leedo's hand.

Leading him through the grand estate, Leedo made his way back outside. Seoho stayed close as they moved around the side of the house. That's when he saw it. Not as full and vibrant as it once was, but there were the remains of Seoho's garden. Letting go of Leedo's hands, Seoho ran over to the park to start investigating. His mind was racing with various flashbacks as he walked along the new yet familiar grounds. Giving him time to be, Leedo slid his hands into his pockets. His eyes focused on Seoho for a while, feeling so at peace seeing him in the gardens again. Leedo remembered their better days and felt a longing inside of his chest to return their life to some sort of order. He often wondered when this started if Seoho was with him because of their dreams or if he genuinely enjoyed being with him, but as time passed, Seoho showed so often that he stayed by his side because it made him happy. That gave him hope that things could one day fall back into their typical ways. 

Deciding to keep exploring on his own, Leedo quickly turned to look at more of the estate when he saw the door. To him, this door was his real prison. The place he was trapped, left helpless to watch his husband die. Chewing at his lower lip, Leedo walked over to the small cellar door and ran his fingers down the wood. The paintings chipped and faded over time, but tiny little hints of silver remained. Feeling such a rage build up inside of him as he thought back to that night, Leedo opened the door and, in one quick motion, broke the lock clean off of the door. He clamped his hands tightly around it, reducing the metal to a broken ball. Hearing the shattering of something, Seoho looked over to see Leedo tossing a metal lock to the side. It wasn't until he saw the door and noticed where he stood that he started to feel strange inside. A painful tug pulled at him internally, watching Leedo near the door.

Walking over to where Leedo was, Seoho slowly started to feel lightheaded. Blinking several times before, he yelled out to Leedo for help. Seoho sunk to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Leedo ran over quickly, collecting Seoho in his arms. Seoho didn't know what was happening, but he felt so overwhelmed with sadness. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, pushing his face against Leedo's neck. Seoho tried to keep them from falling, gripping tightly at his shirt as if he were scared that if he let go, Leedo wouldn't be there. Worried for Seoho, Leedo carefully scooped him up and led him away from the gardens. Once they were back inside and safe in the main room, Seoho started to come to, mumbling against Leedo's neck.

"You're okay. I have you." Leedo said, moving to lay them down on one of the nearby chairs, keeping Seoho safely in his lap.

"That's where it happened… that's where I died, the old me died. You've been without me for so long. I'm so selfish by going back and forth in my mind about changing or not. I want to change. I want to come back. Please, let me change. I'm here, in this life now for a reason. I came back to be with you. Why is something so stupid as sunlight and food holding me back." Seoho was frantic. His mind was racing. The tears started to fall despite his many attempts to stop them. Leedo just held him close, rubbing his back gently. 

"You're not selfish. You didn't want to change even back then. You only did it for me. Seoho, this is a chance for you to live the life you always wanted. I will still be with you if you want me…" Leedo said softly. Seoho picked his head up and looked at him, wiping a few of the tears from his cheeks.

"I feel so crazy saying this, but I know it's you I want. We just physically met, I mean in this life, but you've loved me for hundreds of years, and I know I've loved you for the same amount of time. Even if my head gets fuzzy and scared, I was brought back for a reason. This was my reason. How could I ever… I don't know his real motivation for doing it, the old me, I can only feel what my heart is feeling right now. This life, this house, you… I've dreamed of it and you for so long. I would be beyond stupid to give up infinity with you here being loved." Seoho said softly. His hand reached out to cup Leedo's cheek, frowning at how cold he was getting. Leaning in closer, Seoho pressed their foreheads together.

"Infinity to go." Seoho said softly. Leedo let out a soft whimper, surging forward to capture Seoho's lips in his own for a deep kiss.

"Infinity to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write this, the more ideas I get for other stories. Also, thank you to everyone who has commented to me often. Talking to you guys makes me happy! I hope to keep doing a good job. Off I go to chapter 5.


	6. Bonding

A week into them being back in their Busan homes, they finally had word from the witch in Turkey that knew how to resurrect souls. Plans had been made to fly her out to them, and a list of things she would need for the ceremony was emailed over. With both Xion and Seoho on board for the transformation, they needed to make sure they got everything on the list. Being the hunters that they were, Kiwon and Hyungji were sent off to collect everything while the vampires worked on fixing their estates. Everything was set for the evening of the red moon, which was taking place in two days. The woman was set to arrive the night before, wanting to spend that time getting familiar with Xion and Seoho before bringing their souls back.

Seoho was having to get used to this new life of his, waking up every morning in a grand estate, curled up next to a man that treated him better than anyone ever had before. In such a short period, he went from a pretty average life to living a literal dream come true. The scariest part of everything was how easily he found himself falling back into habits of old. Unquestioning his past life and realizing it put a lot into perspective—explained why a lot of the things he did felt wrong, why no other lovers stuck. It wasn't him; it was the fact that he was waiting.

Together they talked about a lot, but mostly about what they would do with the estate going forward. Several things were established over the last week. They wanted the internet, the garden was to be entirely redone to Seoho's standards, the cellar where Leedo watched Seoho pass away was to be sealed up forever, and new furniture was a must. All of these Leedo could quickly agree to do for Seoho. First, he wanted to start with getting the room sealed up and the property protected. Seoho knew how important it was to Leedo, so he quickly researched how to make it possible and set the plan into motion.

Waking up from a nap, Seoho grabbed one of his silk robes hanging nearby and pulled it over his body. Enjoying the feel of the soft fabric, Seoho walked out onto the balcony. Looking down below, he saw Leedo working hard in the garden, smiling softly to himself as he watched his boyfriend pull out all the weeds, tossing them into a nearby basket. Shirtless, working hard, Seoho's heartbeat picked up. Leedo smirked, stopping what he was doing to turn around and look—seeing Seoho on the balcony. Knowing he was caught, Seoho laughed, covering his mouth as a soft blush crept across his skin. Leedo brushed himself off, rushing to the balcony before he jumped up. With Seoho on the third floor, he had to use a window ledge to jump a second time before getting to the balcony, grabbing the railing. Seoho let out a gasp, looking down at how high Leedo just jumped before turning his attention to Leedo.

"See something you like?" Leedo asked. Seoho couldn't help but groan, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. 

Walking over to Leedo, Seoho reached out to slide his fingers along Leedo's chest. His nails gently raked along the cold skin before they dipped down into the band of his pants. Chewing at his lower lip in thought, Seoho tugged twice, meaning he wanted Leedo to come over the side of the balcony. He used to do it when they were with guests, but Seoho wanted other things. Carefully climbing over, Leedo stood close to Seoho, gripping his hips to draw him in closer. Seoho's eyes went wide, letting out a nervous laugh before he leaned up for a deep kiss. Leedo happily returning it, tilted his head slightly so the kiss could deepen instantly, putting more passion in it than he'd allowed himself to do over the last few weeks.

Seoho was feeling needy, hot all over. Only Leedo ignited such a passion inside of him, causing his body to feel so many emotions so quickly. Seoho needed something to hold on to, and Leedo's neck was the perfect place for his arms to wrap, pressing their bodies closer together. Seoho wasn't expecting Leedo to pick him up so effortlessly. Leedo bent so he could scoop Seoho's thighs up and wrap them around his waist, carrying him back inside the bedroom while continuing their kiss. It wasn't until they got to the bed did the kissing stop. Seoho's body fell back against the new mattress, feeling exposed as Leedo's eyes raked over his body in such a hungry way. Before he could even say anything about it, Leedo was back on top of him. Their lips connected again for another kiss.

Up until now, things never really went beyond this point for them. The number of cold showers and nights spent relieving himself in the bathroom had Seoho's body begging for more. He knew the dynamic wouldn't exactly work. Leedo was too strong, and since he didn't need to breathe, he wouldn't need to take a break. Seoho's human body could not keep up with that. His bones were not strong enough; his lungs were still functioning. Yet, despite all of that, he couldn't stop himself this time. Not with how gorgeous Leedo looked in their garden, taking care of something that meant so much to him. Seoho's needy whimpers fell out of his mouth and into Leedo's own, breaking from the kiss when his need for air became too strong. Leedo looked down at him, fingers working on the tie of his robe to get it off, leaving Seoho in just his boxers and an oversized shirt. The boxers tented, leaving nothing to the imagination, Leedo's eyes flashed red with desire as he took in the sight of Seoho's arousal. 

"Can I try something? If I hurt you, stop me." Leedo said. Nervously Seoho nodded, knowing that anything was worth trying until they could be together in the way they wanted to be. 

Watching with curious eyes, Seoho saw Leedo hook his fingers into the elastic band of Seoho's boxers. In one swift motion, they were thrown onto the floor nearby, exposing Seoho for the first time in this body. Leedo's eyes raked over every inch of newly exposed skin, licking over his lips happily. Seoho covered his face, feeling a shyness crawling up his chest. His hands reached down to try and cover himself, letting out a laugh when Leedo smacked his hands away.

"Every detail identical, you were made for me. I missed being between your legs so much." Leedo said, bending his head down to kiss at the small beauty mark on Seoho's hip before moving to nip at the inside of his thigh.

"Really?" Seoho asked, his hand coming up to thread through Leedo's blond hair, tugging at it playfully. Leedo nodded, biting down again. This time it was a little harder than usual, his fangs poking too deep, causing Seoho to bleed a little bit. Picking his head  
d up, Leedo looked worried. He didn't want to hurt Seoho.

"I'm okay," Seoho promised, looking down at the two small drips of blood coming from the small fang indentations on his legs.

"Can I?" Leedo asked, waiting for the okay from Seoho. When he nodded his head, Leedo bent his head down, tongue sliding over the two little marks. His eyes flashed red again at the taste, groaning against Seoho's skin before he pulled his head back.

"The sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Leedo groaned, pressing his hands against his crotch, pushing down his erection to get it out of the way before he settled between Seoho's legs.

"Do you… want more?" Seoho asked. Leedo shook his head no, pressing small kisses to the bite wounds before he trailed his lips upwards.

"I won't be able to stop, and that will change you. We're not ready for that, but I will drink when the time comes." Leedo promised, taking a second to look at Seoho before he licked over his lips again. Seoho watched with wide eyes, letting out a soft whimper when he felt Leedo's wet lips press an open kiss to the tip of his erection.

"You guys know about this?" Seoho asked, feeling himself blush again. Leedo nodded, kissing his way down the full length and back up again.

"You think foreplay is a recently discovered thing? Oh, darling, vampires invented it. Who do you think taught the Greeks? I would spend hours between your legs right here in this room, and you mine. There is nothing more delicious to me than the taste of you lingering on my tongue." Leedo confessed eyes flicked up to Seoho as he finally wrapped his lips around Seoho's length. 

Seoho let out a low groan, watching skilled lips slide up and down inch by inch working their way down to the base. Not having to breathe made it easier for Leedo to not worry about a gag reflex or needing to come up for air. This wasn't the first time Seoho had been in this position, but it was already the best set of lips to have ever wrapped themselves around his erection. His head laid back against the plush bedding, one hand fisted into Leedo's hair, the other grabbing at the blankets by his head. Leedo was in no rush, taking his time working every single inch, tongue pressed against the vein on the underside for stability as he made sure to keep his fangs retracted. Seoho was a mumbling mess, incoherent whines and needy whimpers falling from his mouth filling the space around them.

It felt so good to be intimate with Seoho again that Leedo wanted to savor every second. So far, this wasn't hurting him, though he knew that Seoho would not last the hours he used to. Not with the way he was already starting to tense up. Leedo could feel his legs gently vibrating, the body being worked into overload as he struggled to hold back. Leedo pulled his head back, letting Seoho's cock fall against his stomach. Licking over his lips, Leedo looked up at him. Seoho could hardly open his eyes, doing his best to look down at Leedo.

"I have to cum so bad." Seoho whimpered, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. Leedo frowned, kissing his way up Seoho's chest before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Hey, whoa. Darling, why are you crying?" Leedo asked, nose rubbing against Seoho's cheek.

"Because I can't… last a long time. I want to, but it feels so good I'm trying not to cum. I'm embarrassed." Seoho whimpered, turning his head so Leedo wouldn't see him. His arm came up to cover over his face. Leedo quickly pulled it away, turning Seoho's face, so he was looking at him.

"Don't be embarrassed. I want to drink all you have to give me. I don't care how quickly it comes. You feeling good is all that matters to me. After you change, we can spend a whole weekend in bed. For now, this is enough for me. I swear. I don't care if you finish faster than normal." Leedo said, keeping his voice low. Seoho let out another whimper, turning to press his lips against Leedo's own lightly.

"A whole weekend?" Seoho said, wiping at the corners of his eyes.

"A whole weekend," Leedo smirked, crawling his way back down Seoho's body to situate himself back between his legs. 

Pressing several kisses along the length before his tongue slid out to swirl around the tip, pushing through the slit before he wrapped his lips around his length again. Seoho groaned, lasting only a few more minutes after that. His orgasm ripped through him, thighs shaking as he emptied himself into Leedo's mouth. Pulling his head back just enough, Leedo captured all of it. He was drinking up every drop before he picked his head up. Leedo wiped the last bit from the corners of his lips before he smirked. Seoho could only groan, breathing heavily on the bed as he willed his body to recover from its powerful orgasm. While he calmed down, Leedo slid back up to hold him close, wrapping him up in his arms. Seoho enjoyed the lazy kisses to his face, allowing his eyes to flutter shut, reveling in the affection.

"You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful." Leedo praised. Seoho smirked, curling up into Leedo's body. Seoho pressed his hand against Leedo's chest, thinking about sliding down and into his pants. He knew that he was hard. He could see it. Not sure if he could last, however long it would take for Leedo to come, he considered giving it a shot.

"ANYONE HOME?" A voice yelled, Leedo looked over towards the balcony and laughed. Seoho nearly jumped out of his skin, hiding his face in Leedo's neck.

"Who's here?" Seoho asked. Leedo nodded his head, yes, making Seoho suddenly very aware of how naked he was. Scrambling from Leedo's arms to try and find clothes to put on, Seoho rushed around the room quickly.

"Are you two done?" Hwanwoong yelled, loud enough for Seoho to hear. Turning a deep shade of red, Seoho pulled on his boxers and some jeans before he rushed out onto the balcony, tugging his shirt over his head in the process.

"There you are! See, he isn't a broken mess; they made it work." Hwanwoong said to the others, turning to look at them before he smiled up at Seoho.

"Did you forget we were stopping by?" Ravn laughed, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose further. Seoho checked the time, groaning before he turned to look back at Leedo. Seoho gave him a look that let him know he was in deep trouble.

"We were going to set up, the woman's flight should have landed a few minutes ago. I think she is coming straight here first." Keonhee stated, nodding for the others to follow as he jumped up the side of the building and onto the balcony.

"Someone got carried away and forgot the time." Seoho groaned, fixing his hair in the mirror. Leedo just smirked, licking the corners of his lips. Hwanwoong made a face, smacking the back of his head.

"Don't be gross," Hwanwoong said, crossing his arms over his chest. Leedo just pouted, looking to Seoho for help.

"What if he was naked?" Seoho shouted, rushing inside to where Leedo was lying on the sofa. Keonhee shrugged his shoulders.

"You're worried about them seeing me naked?" Leedo asked, unable to hold back the smile as he sat up, reaching out for Seoho.

"Yes. All of this is mine." Seoho stated, wrapping his arms around Leedo's neck.

"We have walked in on you two naked so many times. The birthmark on your ass still haunts me in my dreams, and he... you won't be defending him once you get your powers back." Keonhee said, giving Leedo a thumbs up before heading out of the room. Seoho crawled onto the bed, red with embarrassment.

"Come on, kinky boys, we have to set up for her." Hwanwoong said, gesturing for Leedo and Seoho to leave their bedroom.

"Where is Xion?" Leedo asked, getting to his feet. He yanked Seoho up, kissing the side of his head gently.

"Waiting for us to unlock the door, can't jump yet." Hwanwoong reminded, heading out of the room. 

It took them a little bit to set up for the woman to arrive. She had specifications on how things needed to be done correctly for this to work, and Seoho wanted to make sure every little detail was exactly how she ordered it to be. By the time Hwanwoong heard a car coming up the driveway, they had put the finishing touches on the room. Seoho smoothed out his shirt, heading over to the front door to greet her. She was younger looking than he expected, which made sense for someone who's occupation was witchcraft. No doubt, she had multiple secrets up her sleeve. Despite the stories of scary witches, she was warm and welcoming—arms wrapping around all six of them in a big embrace from the very start. The tension quickly melted from the vampires, welcoming her with open arms. 

"You all have good energy; this will make my work easier. Come, let's talk." She said. Seoho smiled brightly and gestured towards the portion of the house they had set up for her. Following their lead, the woman took mental notes of what was around her before stepping into the room first. She moved one of the chairs in the room to another position before she set her bag down on it.

"Yes, this is perfect. I can feel the two of you still lingering around here. It's you two, correct?" The woman said, gesturing to both Xion and Seoho, looking at each other with wide eyes before nodding their heads. She just nodded, grabbing a book from her bag before she took a seat in front of it. 

"Is there something we can get you to drink?" Leedo asked, motioning for the others to sit. She shook her head no before relaxing back against the seat. The vampires were nervous, but this was a big deal. One of the only people on earth who could bring the two back was sitting in front of them.

From there, the conversation was light, mostly about her trip. Her name was Madame Mazzarri, and she was born in a small town near Rome at an undisclosed date, although she said she was far younger than the vampires. She came from a long line of witches dating as far back as the ancient greeks. She knew about their necklaces, she knew how to make new ones should they ever break, and she knew about the legend of the six lost sons. Wanting to get to the bottom of it was the whole reason she agreed to help them out. Hearing their story made many things she had heard over the years make sense, the various rumors about them and stories told in the supernatural community. Certain things were wrong; certain things were right. Taking notes in her little book while the vampires spoke, Madame Mazzarri kept talking with the boys until she heard enough of the legends. She carefully closed her book before tucking it to her side; her full attention turned to Leedo and Seoho.

"You're the lover, so I need you to know that you will play a key role in all of this, with this one specifically. The souls can't enter a living body. You have to bite him at just the right moment and start the transformation process so that when the soul is harvested and ready, he's ready to receive it. Even a second of hesitation from either of you, and we will have to wait until his next life to try again, which I suspect won't be for a very long time." She said—Leedo sunk back further in his seat next to Seoho, reaching out to grab his hand. Seoho looked over to Leedo, eyes locking with his own before he leaned into his side.

"I can do it. I won't hesitate. I know this is what I want." Seoho said, squeezing Leedo's hand tighter.

"I've agreed to bite Xion, does the same go for me?" Ravn asked, looking to Xion before his attention turned back to Madame Mazzarri. She nodded her head, crossing her legs carefully.

"Whoever is getting their souls back must die the second the souls enter their body. From there, the vampire poison will work to bond the soul back into the body. Have any of you prepared for baby vampires and their blood lust? You're not the only ones still living but will be the newest ones in a long time. The insatiable need to be fed will take them over for at least a week or until they have fed enough. I suggest tying them up and allowing them to feed off bagged blood." Madame Mazzarri said. Seoho shivered at the thought, looking over to Leedo. Leedo just rubbed his shoulders, assuring him it would be okay.

"There is a dungeon still in my home. We can transport them there afterward and keep them until the cycle is completed." Ravn suggested all eyes turned to him.

"What kind of 50 shades of vampire…. Why do you have a dungeon?" Xion asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ravn's jaw dropped, sitting more upright.

"We all had one back then. I am not the only one. There is one below us, which is way creepier. That's why I didn't' even suggest doing it here! That place gives me the creeps. I don't know why Seoho designed it to look like an actual tomb." Ravn tried to protest, pointing to below them to further his point.

"We have a DUNGEON?" Seoho gasped, covering his mouth. Leedo groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting." Madame Mazzarri said, smirking. Leedo just smiled, taking both of Seoho's hands in his own. He kissed his knuckles softly to help calm him down.

"I'm not being reborn and then moved away from my home or you. I expect to carry this out in our home together. I will be locked away here." Seoho protested. Leedo knew his mind was set.

"We can talk about the details later. There is still a lot for us to do. Ravn, Madame M is staying at your villa, right?" Leedo said Ravn nodded his head. 

"I'm sure she is tired, let her rest. We can finish getting ready." Leedo offered. With a knowing smile, Madame Mazzarri packed up her things and got to her feet.

"I'll do some looking once this is all over, the order that locked you guys up… I'm curious about them. If they are who I suspect them to be, they are not gone, just in hiding. There may be a reason you four were let free during Seoho and Xions's rebirth. The name Jongin keeps popping into my head... and not in a good way." Madame Mazzarri said, bowing her head before she took her to leave. Ravn and Xion followed after her.

"Your ex…that Jongin?" Leedo asked Seoho thought for a moment before he shook his head no.

"He isn't smart enough to belong to an order. He hardly knows how to tie his shoes. He was reliant on me for everything. There must be a million Jongin's in Korea." Seoho huffed.

"Do you… think we were freed for a reason?" Keonhee said, looking nervously to the three left in the room.

"This woman has been right about everything from the second she walked in the door, so I don't know what to believe. However, we still never found out just HOW Hyungji and Kiwon found us. They always keep saying they stumbled upon us sorting through the legends, but where did it start from." Hwanwoong said, rubbing at his cheek. Leedo chewed at his lower lip, lost in thought.

"I know that they got into a bit of trouble a few years back. They had stolen something and were in hiding. That's what got them into working for the shop in the first place. They hid whatever it was they had stolen there. I don't even know if they took it or if it's still there. Nobody came looking for it. The shop was never broken into, but their homes were trashed." Seoho said, pulling his legs up to curl his body more into Leedo's.

"So whatever they stole might have been what started their journey to us, and it might have been from whoever did this to us," Hwanwoong said, cocking his head to the side before he got up. Stretching his arms over his head.

"Sleeping over?" Seoho asked. Hwanwoong smiled, nodding his head yes. Leedo just laughed, gesturing towards another section of the house before he got up, holding his hand out for Seoho.

"Come, we should head to bed," Leedo smirked, pulling Seoho close to him.

"In a few, I have to pay you back for earlier… Think you can be quiet?" Seoho smirked, leaning up to bite along Leedo's jaw.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

March 16, 2020 – The day the boys were freed.

Another strange night, another weird dream. Everything felt so real. Everything felt so perfect. Sitting up in bed, Seoho looked around his apartment and sighed. It was a dream. He was still an average boy in an average apartment, who owned a flower shop with his best friend. Getting up, Seoho sleepily made his way into the bathroom, flicking on the light, making a face at the brightness before he started to get ready for the day. While he stood there brushing his teeth, Seoho's thoughts drifted off to his dreams, specifically the man in them. His mind started wandering, remembering how good his hand felt, how strong the embrace was. Seoho remembered how happy he looked in the dream. Getting so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Xion walking into the bathroom.

"Dream boy again?" Xion asked, smirking when Seoho nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't do that to me." Seoho frowned, rinsing his mouth out before he tossed his toothbrush back into the holder. Xion leaned against the sink, smiling in Seoho's face.

"That's a yes. You dream about this same guy all the time, daydream about him at work. What, do you think he's just going to walk in the door one day and sweep you off your feet?" Xion said. Seoho just rolled his eyes, walking out of the bathroom.

"You have strange dreams too. You even said you saw me and someone in one of your dreams. What if you dreamed of the same guy! He has to be out there, somewhere." Seoho said, sinking back down onto his bed before throwing his body back against the blankets.

"Then, if this dream boy is out there, why are you wasting your time with Jongin? He's a shitty person that treats you like garbage." Xion said, moving to sit on the bed next to Seoho.

"We broke up months ago. You know that." Seoho said, turning to look at Xion.

"Yeah, but he still calls and bothers you all the time, he still comes over and eats all of our food. We should go online or something and see if we can find this dream boy of yours. See you tonight, flower boy." Xion teased, poking Seoho's chest before rushing into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Seoho just grumbled, getting up to get dressed before heading into the kitchen to grab himself his lunch, stealing half of Xion's breakfast before walking out of the apartment.

While walking to the shop, Seoho had a lot to think about. The boy from his dreams was coming more and more these days. All his life he dreamed of him, but last night was the most obvious thing had ever been. The face of this dream man isn't always clear, but the voice and the way he made him feel was still identical. He thought back to the details. There was a lake. They had been lying together by the lake at night. His head was resting on this man's lap while he played with his hair. Reaching up to touch his hair, curling it in the same style, Seoho found himself smiling, letting out a soft giggle. In his life, he had never experienced kindness like that. He was almost jealous of his dream self. 

Getting to the shop, he noticed the van wasn't back yet. Sighing at his two friends, knowing they were still up to trouble, Seoho started with the usual opening routines, working on the faxes that came in overnight. When he finally heard the van pull up, he looked at the time, shaking his head before getting back to work. As usual, his friends came charging in with a story about why they were late. Some grand discovery. Seoho didn't want to hear it. He just put his hands up and shook his head before he heard a voice. A familiar voice. The representative from his dreams. But that…

Picking his head up, he saw the stranger standing there, wearing crazy clothing as if he'd just come from an idol music video shoot, jet black hair pulled back into a soft bun. Blinking several times, Seoho felt so familiar. Felt such a tug.

"Do I know you?" He asked, confused by how the man assumed he should know who he was.  
When they finally left, Seoho watched him through the window, pausing for a moment before the car was shut and the guys left. Sinking into a seat, Seoho let out a huff of air, mind racing. For the rest of the day, he was distracted. Seoho kept thinking back to the man who barged his way into the shop. Should he have known him? Did they meet? He looked like the guy from all his dreams, but he couldn't be the man from his dreams. So lost in his thoughts, Seoho didn't even notice that Xion had come in for his shift until he bumped into him. Looking over at his friend Seoho smiled, nodding his head before he got back to work.

"Did asshole come in? No... you're smiling. Something happened!" Xion beamed, jumping up on the counter, peaking down at Seoho.

"I think… I'm living in a dream again. Dream boy came in. I think it was him. His voice had to be him." Seoho said, bringing his hand up to his head to twist his hair around.

"Dream boy, like the boy from your dreams? Was it just him or?" Xion asked, looking around the shop before his attention turned back to Seoho.

"No, the others were here too, they know Kiwon and Hyungji. They said they would work here, wait. He's going to start working here. Why did I offer that! I cant work with a dream man! This isn't real. My mind was just playing games on me because of my dream last night. There is zero way." Seoho groaned, flinging his body over the counter before banging his head a few times on the wooden countertop.

"Stop that! Oh my god, this is so exciting! I wonder what he looks like." Xion beamed, rushing into the back to get himself set up. Seoho just let out a low groan, messing up his hair several times before he stood upright again.

Shortly after the boys came back, Seoho tried his best to play it cool, but he couldn't stop thinking back to his dreams the whole time Leedo was in the store. He did his best to stay focused, working on the flowers until the arrangement was finished. Even Xion did well acting as if he knew nothing, making gestures behind Leedo about how cute they looked together. Seoho just gave him a look, handing over the finished flowers before he moved to untie his apron.

There was a small sadness in his chest when he found out that Leedo wouldn't be joining them for food, waving goodbye to his friends before they moved inside the restaurant to take their seats. Through the window, he saw Kiwon and Leedo talking. The sad look on his face had Seoho worry if he had said or did something. Xion snapped his fingers in front of him, waving Seoho back to earth before gesturing to the menu.

"Can you stop obsessing over that handsome man for two seconds and order," Xion smirked, flipping through the pages of the menu. Seoho rolled his eyes, looking down at the menu to find the food he wanted before he looked back up. Leedo was gone. Frowning, Seoho looked around to see if they had come in. Sinking back down in his chair when they hadn't, Seoho looked over to Xion.

"Men like that don't walk into flower shops like mine and just offer to help. There is so much more going on here." Seoho said, pushing the button at the end of the table so they could order their food, handing his menu over when they were finished.

"Okay, and this means you take every opportunity while we are at work to get to know him, start dating him, get married to him, and live happily ever after," Xion said, giving Seoho a look like it was the easiest thing for Seoho to do. Rubbing his face, Seoho just groaned.

"There is nothing we can do today, tomorrow we will see if he shows up and go from there," Xion added, nudging Seoho's shoulders so he would sit more upright.

"Yeah, I need to take the time to get to know him. I want to find out how Kiwon and Hyungji know him, though. I've never seen them bring him around, and I thought we knew all of their friends." Seoho said, chewing at his lower lip. Xion just shrugged, thanking the waitress when the food started to come out, turning the grill on in the center of their table.

"I can't believe you're finally going to ditch that loser and get a new boyfriend." Xion swooned, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"How do we even know he's gay?" Seoho said, gesturing towards the window even if Leedo had left long ago.

"The way he looked at you as if you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life? Yes. He's gay." Xion said, waving away the rest of that discussion to start cooking the meat at the table. Seoho just blushed, sitting back in his seat. Again his hand came up to twist at his hair, his smile growing as he thought back to the dream. He was finally able to put a clear face to the man by the lake.

"Leedo… I like that."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Tonight was the night. Hyungji and Kiwon collected a surplus of everything they needed to ensure the night went perfectly. The boys were all dressed in the clothing they wore from the time Seoho and Xion's soul was taken. It was to lessen the shock as the bond started. Both Seoho and Xion would be the same people, have the memories from their current lives, but their souls would be restored, returning all of their memories. Madame Mazzarri stressed how important it was for the two to be told every detail of their lives before being bitten so that the shock wasn't so severe on the body. So that's precisely what Leedo did. Told Seoho everything. All of the good, all of the bad. The whole story of their life together. By the end, Seoho was crying, refusing to leave Leedo's side for anything. His head feeling fuzzier than ever as he was sat down at the alter they had prepared, Xion sitting next to him.

"Why is Seoho more affected than Xion?" Ravn asked Madame Mazzarri. She looked over to the two men and sighed.

"Xion didn't have much to cling on to with his life, so returning will be more normal for him. Seoho's soul has a lot of regret for leaving Leedo. Seeing what happened to him, what became, how much time has passed. There is a lot of mourning. His bonding will be the most sensitive. Hopefully, once it is completed, he will be much stronger than he is right now." Madame Mazzarri said, setting up a book in front of the two before looking to the moon.

Leedo placed the necklace around Seoho's neck, kissing the top of his head before laying Xion's over his neck. Ravn and Leedo then took their places behind the boys, dragging the necks of their shirts down while the ritual started. Madame Mazzarri mixed up the items that were found, sang a song from the book, added everything into a cup before filling the cup with a strange liquid that looked like neither blood nor water. Seoho started crying when he saw the cup, shaky hands reaching out for it. Leedo observed, knowing he couldn't touch him just yet. They were instructed to finish the drinks, and the second the last drop touched their lips, both Ravn and Leedo needed to bite down on their pulse points and feed.

Seoho had no hesitation when it came to drinking, putting the cup to his lips, and swallowing the contents within seconds. The taste was awful at first but got better by the end. A weird iron-like taste lingered on his tongue. Leedo bent down, whispering I love you into Seoho's ear before he kissed along his pulse point. When the last drop touched his lips, and the cup was officially empty, Leedo's fangs extended, sharp teeth sinking into Seoho's skin, breaking the main artery in his neck. Crimson liquid filled his mouth, the taste so amazing it had Leedo moaning against Seoho's skin. Seoho let out such a loud cry, as did Xion with Ravn's bite. The two of them had tears streaming down their face as both vampires drank their fill. Leedo being careful not to make a mess, not missing a single drop. Seoho and Xion's bodies went limp, falling back against them as life started to leave them, eyes fluttering shut. Leedo could hear Seoho's heartbeat slow, reaching out to take his hand so he could lace their fingers together as he kept drinking.

Keonhee and Hwanwoong assisted Madam Mazzarri, giving her everything she needed until they saw the swirls of light come from the floor and start to wrap around the boy's legs. The second he felt Seoho's heart stop, the light poured into his chest. Madame Mazzarri instructed Ravn to stop biting but told Leedo not to let go, to re-secure their love bond. Ravn took a step back, carefully laying Xion down on the altar while the process began. Leedo kept his fangs deep into Seoho's neck, seeing small flashes of their life together in the process as their bond started to grow again. When he was told to let go, he did, kissing over the bitemark as he lowered Seoho down against the altar. When there was no more white left, and their bodies lay still, everyone observed the two of them waiting for them to wake up.

The seconds felt like hours, waiting for them both to open their eyes. Madame Mazzarri sunk into a chair, fanning herself. It took a lot out of her to bring souls back from the dead; her body needed to rest. Leedo gave Seoho's hand a soft squeeze, reaching out to push his hair back from his face, twisting the strands carefully before Seoho's eyes flew open. Red eyes flashed his way. A panicked look covered his features. Xion woke seconds later, hands coming up to look at them before he looked around nervously.

"What…" Seoho asked, groaning at the pain in his neck before he tried to sit up. Leedo helped him, carefully sitting him up before he cupped the back of his head.

"Seoho?" Leedo asked, looking to Xion before his attention turned back to Seoho.

"Leedo… my Leedo. I'm here. I'm so sorry I left you." Seoho started to sob, reaching out to wrap his arm around Leedo's neck. Leedo groaned, pulling him closer. Xion just smiled, turning to look back at Ravn before he touched his neck.

"Dates are fuzzy, how long were we asleep for?" Xion asked.

"Asleep… you guys died. Over 200 years ago." Hwanwoong said Xion's jaw dropped. He looked around the room before carefully sliding off the table.

"200 years? I couldn't have left you for that…. Long. Geonhak." Seoho said, moving to cup Leedo's cheeks gently, pulling their faces closer together. Leedo just kissed Seoho's lips lightly.

"I'm okay. I'm here. I have you back. I won't ever let you go, just focus on recovering." Leedo said softly, helping Seoho down from the altar. Seoho got to his feet, holding onto Leedo's shoulders before he pressed his head against his neck. The pain made his eyes flash red, fangs showing for the first time as he brought his hand to his face, seeing the traces of red on his neck. Seoho knew not to lick it off. Once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"I remember our life. I remember his life like they were one full life with just a giant hole in the middle. OH god, does this mean I cheated on you?" Seoho said, taking a moment before he looked up at Leedo. Leedo just laughed, shaking his head no.

"You are mine, and mine alone," Leedo assured, kissing the top of Seoho's head. Madam Mazzarri watched with a fond smile.

"You two are a love story that will transcend time. I'm happy to have been a part of this. Do me one favor, the both of you, never let each other go again." Madame Mazzarri said, holding out two small rings for the both of them,

"What are these?" Seoho asked, nudging Leedo to grab them. When he looked at them closer, the red glint to them matched the red in their eyes.

"I took the liberty of creating rings for you two, instead of necklaces. As you asked for me to create spares, I thought rings for you both were a better fit. It will do the same as the necklaces." Madame Mazzarri said, Leedo smiled wide, sliding the ring onto Seoho's finger before holding out his hand so Seoho could put his ring on.

"Can we get re-married?" Seoho asked, looking up at Leedo with pleading eyes.

"Let's get you guys beyond your blood lust first, please." Leedo laughed, kissing Seoho's hand.

"I'm so hungry. I need to feed." Seoho added. Leedo chewed his lip, turning to look at Xion, who was trying his best to hold it in as well.

"We have to get you both to safety. We can't have you hurting other people." Hwanwoong said, handing a glass of water over to Madame Mazzarri before stepping closer to Seoho. 

"I am not leaving my home. This is my home with my husband. I will deal with it here." Seoho said. Ravn looked at the both of them worried before he turned to Madame Mazzarri.

"Get them someplace safe, keep them there until it's over. This is a sensitive time for both of them; the bodies may reject the souls if you're not careful." Madame Mazzarri warned. Leedo nodded, gesturing out of the room before he took Seoho's hand in his own.

"I will visit with you around the clock, but you have to stay tied up. For your good." Leedo said. Seoho nodded his head, keeping close to Leedo as he was led into the cellars of the house. 

This was initially where Leedo wanted to get them because it wound around the property like a maze with several exits that could have kept them all safe. Unfortunately, the men got to the front door, blocking them off first. In a more secluded section, left in the darkness, was a cell that would keep them safe for the time being. Leedo didn't want to lock Seoho away, but he knew how bad a blood lust could be for baby vampires. Getting Seoho secured in the cell, Ravn walked over with two drinks for them. Holding the cup up for Xion to drink out of, making sure he finished every last drop. Leedo did the same for Seoho, stroking his fingers through his hair gently while he ate before he set the cup down. Seoho groaned, begging for more. His eyes a dark red, fangs elongated as the thirst for blood started to take over his body. Both of them looking near rabid for more, pulling at the restraints.

"Not yet, you have to wait," Leedo said, stroking Seoho's cheek.

"I want to be in bed with you, well-fed, and out of this place. How long will this take." Seoho said, pushing his face into Leedo's palm.

"Depends on you. Get over this quickly, and you can be. Promise." Leedo smiled, kissing Seoho's lips lightly before stepping back. Once the doors were shut behind them, Leedo moved to sit down on the floor by the cage. Ravn walked over, kicking at Leedo's boot gently before nodding back for the house.

"He will be okay. You should go to sleep." Ravn said, looking to Seoho and Xion struggling to get free so they could eat before he looked to Leedo.

"I won't leave his side."


	7. Blood Lust

With ready access to blood, it took a little over four days for both Seoho and Xion to come down from their blood lust. When the sight or smell of blood no longer drove them both into a total rage, Leedo knew it would be safe to let them back into the regular world. He instructed anyone that was feeding them to report back to him if he wasn't the one doing so. Seoho didn't want him watching over him 24/7; instead, he asked him to keep working on the house when he would sleep. Leedo agreed but made sure to remain down by his side a majority of the time. The repairs to the home didn't always need his supervision, but he made sure to appease his husband for the sake of making his transition smoother. 

It would be a while before their full powers restored. Their strength, inhuman speed, and all of the benefits of being an immortal being would develop in time. That was the one downside to a resurrection. The powers didn't come as quickly as they did when they changed the first time, because these bodies were not created to handle that type of ability. Madame Mazzarri warned them to keep out of danger the best they could while everything got back to normal.

This was an average evening for them. Opening the cell with two cups in hand, Ravn held them out for both Xion and Seoho to feed. When they both turned him down, he knew they were ready—yelling for Leedo to come to see for himself to make the final call. Leedo had been in the garden, tending to Seoho's wishes of redoing the whole garden to fit his current wants and desires. That was his most stressed top priority for Leedo to be taking care of because Seoho could be out during the day and have more time to take care of it. Hearing Ravn yelling, Leedo ran down into the dungeon quickly, skidding as he made his way to the cage. Seoho's eyes lit up at the sight of Leedo, always so excited to see him when he did come back down to keep them company.

"I think the blood lust is finally finished, neither want to eat nor show rabid actions around blood." Ravn said, smiling as he drank from one of the glass, heading back upstairs to tell the others. Leedo happily drank the glass meant for Seoho, setting the empty cup down before he leaned in to kiss at his lips lightly. Seoho happily kissed back, tugging at the binds. 

"Free, please let me free. I want to be in your arms so badly." Seoho begged, pouting his lower lip in a way that Leedo could never say no. But first, he had to make sure they both indeed were over their blood lust. He checked on their fangs, checked their eyes, and again suggested eating. When both passed the test, Leedo undid the chains wrapped around the two boys and allowed them to step down from the pillar. The chains fell against the floor with a hard clank. Seoho rubbed his wrists, happy to be free before he wrapped his arms around Leedo's neck, drawing him in. Leedo wrapped his arms around Seoho's midsection, drawing him in closer as he nuzzled his nose into the side of his hair.

"What happens now? My home was destroyed over the years, it's still being redone, but I've been stuck here." Xion made a face. Leedo looked over to Xion, wrapping his arms around his hips to draw him in closer. 

"We made sure to keep the repairs going while you both were down here. Ravn said that you're still free to stay at his place until Keonhee and yourself have your homes restored. Apparently, a lot was done." Leedo said, scooping Seoho up into his arms, carrying him out of the room. Seoho giggled, pressing his face into Leedo's neck, biting down at the small mark on his neck from where they had bonded all those years ago. Xion followed quickly, more than happy to be free of the dungeon. 

"I take it the house should become empty so you two can celebrate." Xion teased, Seoho just smiled wide, resting his head on Leedo's shoulder as he was carried back into the main section of the house. Once on the ground, it was like looking at their home for the first time. Everything had changed so much. 

"Before you, two love birds run off to fuck like rabbits, can we all sit and have dinner together like old times?" Hwanwoong asked, walking up to the happy couple. 

"You're assuming I'm going to be able to jump right back into that? This body is still a virgin. Do you know how long it's going to take to adjust back to this?" Seoho said, gesturing to Leedo. Feeling a sense of pride swell in his chest, Leedo rushed over to Seoho, wrapping his arms around him from behind before he kissed all over his face. 

"Trust me. I would kick every one of these fools out of our home and make love to you in every single room from sunup till sundown if you asked me. I'm sure we can get that ass in perfect shape again." Leedo whispered, trying his best not to let the others hear. Seoho groaned, spinning around to kiss Leedo deeply. 

"You can wait, let our guests eat. You all worked so hard for us. Tonight, you and I will come together again." Seoho promised, leaning in to kiss Leedo's lips lightly. 

"I think you have a lot of the new Seoho still in you. Older Seoho would have never turned down an offer like that." Xion said, wrapping his arm around Hwanwoong's shoulder. Looking confused, Hwanwoong looked to the loving couple before he put two and two together. 

"Do you guys remember much from the newer lives?" Hwanwoong asked, curling up into Xion. Both just shrugged. 

"I remember pieces from both lives; some things are still foggy. Like everything is slowly mending together still. Every day things get clearer, get easier to put together. I remember our wedding, our bonding, the change. All that happened in between that life up until the final days. I remember the night you were all taken, and I remember this new life, growing up… but never feeling like I was in the right body. Dating that weird guy, then meeting you again." Seoho said, leading them into a sitting room, looking around, confused when there were no seats. 

"Most of our stuff was taken and put into museums. You wanted to buy new things." Leedo reminded Seoho pouted before crossing his arms over his chest. 

"This will not do at all; we need to fill this home," Seoho said, moving to open a nearby window. Leedo watched him, making a mental note to suggest furniture shopping in the morning. 

"I guess we don't live in Seoul anymore." Hwanwoong smirked, taking a good look around the room before turning his attention to Seoho.

"I haven't decided. We can do both, I guess. It depends on what is going on with our finances." Seoho said. Leedo just put his hand on Seoho's lower back.

"We will not need to worry about that, my love, I have spent a lot of time learning about investing. These modern humans have made it so easy to make a lot of money very quickly." Leedo said, more than happy with the state of their finances. Seoho seemed pleased, leaning his body into Leedo's own.

"Well then, we can probably stay in both then." Seoho said.

"Here we go, to the reborn babies, may you both not get yourselves killed a second time," Ravn said, walking into the room with six glasses. Two filled with wine, four filled with blood. Ravn handed them out for everyone before holding the glass up. Leedo smiled, taking Seoho's hand in his free hand, bringing it up to his lips, Leedo gently kissed at his knuckles softly. 

"To you four, never giving up when it came to getting us back." Xion said, raising his glass before moving to drink. Leedo smiled, squeezing Seoho's hand before downing the contents of his drink. Once everyone had drunk their fill, the cups were set on the tray by the window. 

"Let's give the two lovers some time. We have other things to tend to at our own homes." Ravn smiled, patting Seoho on the shoulder before bowing to take his leave. 

All the others congratulated the two reborn boys before taking their leave as well. When the house fell silent, and they heard the sound of tires heading down the driveway, Seoho turned to Leedo. His hand reached out to press against his chest, gently feeling along with his muscles. He watched his hand move, sliding his fingers up to rest under Leedo's chin, pulling his head closer. 

"I've waited so long to feel you again. I know you went through such hell for me. I can't express how much I have missed you all these years. Even if I got to spend time with you in this life… This soul was longing to be reunited with you." Seoho said, pressing his forehead against Leedo's lips. Leedo pressed a soft kiss to it, rubbing his nose into Seoho's hair. 

"There was never another for me. I would have waited for you forever. How do you feel, though?" Leedo asked, his arms wrapping around Seoho's hips, drawing him in closer. 

"Better. Less fuzzy by the day. The two lives are merging as one. I feel regret, a lot of it, for leaving you, not being more careful, for being with others in this life. You keep saying you don't care, but I do. To think that I allowed hands that were not yours to know me in any way." Seoho frowned, resting his head on Leedo's shoulder. Leedo just rubbed his back gently, making sure to keep him close. 

"None of that matters for this life. You will never be with another. I don't hold anything you did against you, even risking your life to save Xion. You two found each other here, and all is better now." Leedo said, nudging Seoho, so he was looking at him. 

"You have to know that even in this life, all I wanted was you. The strange man in those dreams that loved me so purely." Seoho said, his arms wrapping tightly around Leedo's body.

"Honestly, put your mind at ease or tell me how I can help you get it there." Leedo said, kissing Seoho's nose lightly. Seoho smiled, curling up into Leedo's body, silently begging for more affection. Picking up on Seoho's hints, Leedo started to plant kisses all over his face. 

"Just keep doing this, I'll get there eventually." Seoho smiled, pulling from Leedo to take his hands. Seoho exited the room, making a mental note to go shopping as he had Leedo follow him through the estate, back up into their master suite. Pushing Leedo inside, Seoho smirked, kicking the door shut with his foot. His eyes flashed red as he stood Leedo standing there, licking over his lips. 

"I was hungry for more than just blood these last few days, but you'll have to be gentle at first." Seoho said, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Leedo groaned, eyes scanning over Seoho's body as he wiggled his way out of his pants. Seoho had gotten himself fully naked by the time he reached Leedo. 

"I think I like these new modern clothes more than what we used to wear, but I'll keep my robes," Seoho added, pulling Leedo's t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Leedo's eyes flashed red, his hands gripping tightly at Seoho's hips. When Seoho didn't wince in pain, he knew that his Seoho was back. That he no longer had to hold himself back when it came to showing affection.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to sleep next to you these last few weeks? It was torture having your body so close to mine but knowing I couldn't please you in the ways you should be pleased." Leedo said. His eyes flicked down at Seoho worked at getting his pants undone, a frustrated huff falling from his lips. Leedo could only laugh, working his way out of his jeans before he kicked them to the side. 

"Too tight, love the way they look, but they take too much time to get off you." Seoho stated, sinking right down to his knees once Leedo was naked. Threading his fingers through Seoho's hair, Leedo watched with needy eyes as Seoho pressed a slew of kisses along his stomach, trailing them up to his full length before taking him right into his mouth. Leedo groaned, eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of Seoho's plush lips and hot mouth wrapped tightly around his erection. 

"That perfect mouth." Leedo moaned, his head falling back for a few moments as he felt Seoho work all of him deep into the back of his throat. Seoho could do things with his mouth that awoke such a primal beast inside of him. 

Giving Seoho the time to have his fun, Leedo could only moan and mumbled words of encouragement as Seoho took his time worshiping every inch of Leedo's cock. Treating it as if it were the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. The sun was well on it's way to kissing the horizon, setting faster and faster, casting a beautiful glow on Seoho's skin. Never before had Leedo been so aroused. When Seoho finally pulled off, licking over his swollen lips, Leedo took the opportunity to pull him up to his feet. 

"I want you bent over the balcony in two seconds." Leedo ordered, nudging Seoho away. Not needing to be told twice, Seoho happily skipped through their master suite to the balcony, putting his hands on the railing before he looked down at his garden. Leedo had done so much work over the last few days, truly warmed his heart. He was taking a moment to appreciate what he saw before he felt cold fingers trailing down the crack of his ass. Seoho let out a small gasp, looking behind him just in time for Leedo to swirl his finger around the sensitive ring of muscles and push all the way through. Seoho didn't wince but got up on his tippy toes in surprise. 

"What... oh. What is that you're using?" Seoho stuttered out, biting at his lower lip. 

"A wonderful human invention called lube." Leedo smirked, working his finger in and out of Seoho's entrance slowly, kissing along his shoulder while nudging his legs further apart. Seoho moved his feet, bending his back more to give Leedo easier access to his ass. 

"Please tell me we have a lot." Seoho groaned, his head falling when he felt a second finger. Seoho couldn't help but gasp as his eyes squeezed shut. Leedo could only laugh, using his free hand to spread Seoho's ass a little more. 

"Don't you worry, my love, I made sure we have plenty." Leedo smiled, focusing on his fingers, twisting, and opening to help prepare Seoho for what was to come. When he felt his walls relax around him, Leedo was able to slide a third finger inside. His hand soothed Seoho's hip as his body adjusted. Faster than a human, luckily, but it wasn't an instant thing. They had all the time in the world. Leedo would make sure that Seoho was thoroughly satisfied by the time they were done. 

"Need you so bad, please… want you inside of me. I miss the feeling, miss being so full. I want your cock inside of me so bad." Seoho groaned. His words shook Leedo, causing him to stop his motions and look at his husband with wide eyes. 

"Did you just talk dirty to me…" Leedo asked, sliding his fingers out of Seoho's entrance. Before Seoho could answer, Leedo laid a hard smack to his ass, getting right up behind him. Leedo rolled his hips against Seoho's ass to show him just how hard that had made him. 

"I… yeah." Seoho groaned, blushing due to the blood still lingering in his system. Leedo groaned, biting down on Seoho's shoulder. 

"That was so fucking hot." Leedo confessed, gripping the base of his cock to steady it before he started to tease Seoho's entrance. Rubbing the tip up and down before finally sinking his length deep inside of him. Seoho let out a low groan, gasping at how full he already felt. His head fell back. Fingers gripped tightly to the railing to try and balance himself. 

"Did you get bigger?" Seoho groaned, pushing his ass back so that it was tightly pressed to Leedo's hips. Leedo just smirked, gripping Seoho's hips tightly as he gave Seoho the time to adjust. 

"No, I just think you've been without it for too long." Leedo smirked, kissing the back of Seoho's neck while rolling his hips slowly, carefully, getting Seoho adjusted to the movements. When he felt his body relax around him, he knew it was okay to pick up the pace, opting for shorter, harder strokes for the time being. 

"I never want to be without you again." Seoho groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned out, not caring about keeping his voice down. Not that anyone was around, their estate was large enough that nobody could hear them even at Seoho's loudest. 

It was easy to get caught up, to fall back into their old ways of making love for hours on end, worshiping each other's bodies in the process. When Seoho's legs started to feel like jello, Leedo quickly picked him up and carried him to the bed, sliding back inside of him with one swift motion. Out of all the positions, Leedo always liked to either see Seoho on top or be under him. Anything where he could see his face and the reactions when Leedo's cock hit that sweet spot at just the right degree. Content between Seoho's legs, Leedo moved their bodies in such a way that kept them as close as possible, pressing messy kisses all over Seoho's neck and chest. Seoho's fingers raked dull red scratches down Leedo's back. His mind swimming, finally being intimate again with a man he'd been in love with for not just one but two lives. 

Giving Leedo a break, Seoho took over. Pushing them over, so he was on top, his hips rocked up and down with such a power the headboard struggled to keep up. It was already struggling not to break from Leedo's earlier movements, but now it was hanging on the best it could. Leedo's hands gripped Seoho's hips, helping his movements as he moaned out, head falling back against the covers. With it being their first time since reuniting, neither paid attention to anything other than what they were doing. Every roll of their hip, every loud moan, it felt like their first time all over again.

By the time either of them felt close to climaxing, hints of sun started to peek back up from the horizon, casting a faint glow about the room. Seoho slowed his hips, carefully turning his body to see the sun before he sunk back down on top of Leedo's cock. Leedo smirked, sitting up slightly as Seoho slowly rode him, watching the sun make its way into the sky from the horizon. The expansive open balcony allowed the light to start to pour into the room. Soho's' eyes glowed red, amazed that they were able to do something like this. 

"Cum with the sun, my love, I want you to finish." Leedo groaned, sitting up to move them some so Seoho was still on his knees, but that he was on his knees behind him. Leedo took over, his hand snaking around the front of Seoho's body to grip his erection. He pumped his fist in time with his strokes, not letting up until Seoho was quivering under him. Yelling out in pleasure as he finished, a mess of cum pooled on the blankets below them. The tightness around him drove him to his orgasm, releasing deep inside of Seoho. Leedo kept his strokes going until he was spent, groaning out as he pulled Seoho back so he was sitting in his lap, kissing along his shoulders. Seoho groaned, careful to keep Leedo deep inside of him as they sat there, watching the sun come up. Leedo's arms wrapped around Seoho, refusing to let him move from his lap.

"I'm so happy to be back, fully back." Seoho said, leaning to rest his head on Leedo's shoulder. Leedo pressed a kiss to his neck, nosing over the bite marks. 

"You were always here. I never let you go."

________________________________________________________

Fifty miles outside of Seoul in a small town, Kiwon and Hyungji were digging around for more information on the treasures left behind by the families of the six lost sons. Their latest discovery had to lead them here, which was the birthplace of two of the six sons. Leedo and Seoho. It was well known that on the day of their birth, families buried something deep in the mountains to celebrate a healthy life. It was the tradition for vampire parents to dedicate their most valuable possession to their firstborn sons, so when both Seoho and Leedo were born, their parents buried those items for later riches. Both items were rumored to be more valuable than anything anyone had ever seen before. It wasn't until talking more with the two were Kiwon and Hyungji able to connect the dots leading them to here. A location was mentioned several times in documents recovered from the estate. Luckily for them, Seoho kept every paper their parents had ever given them stashed away in a hidden part of the cellars. A few of the papers had been damaged over the years. However, a good majority of them were easily salvaged. 

As the two of them sat inside a small café, having coffee while pouring over documents trying to find the exact places to visit, Hyungji glanced up to rest his eyes. Being hunched over older documents was taking its toll on his neck. It just happened that he thought he saw a familiar face walking across the street. Silencing Kiwon, Hyungji looked closer outside of the window before he quickly gathered up the documents and motioned for Kiwon to follow him. 

As the two crossed the street, making sure to keep a low profile, Hyungji noticed the figure turn the corner and enter a building. The door was traditional in style, old shingle roofing with gold markings on the door. Motioning for Hyungji to follow, the two made their way around the back, finding a box near the gardens that they could peek over. Kiwon gasped, covering his mouth to remain quiet as he watched the sight unfold before him. 

At a small table sat three men. Their ages were unknown due to the face masks they were wearing, but none looked old. If anything, just a handful of years older than they did. Seated in the fourth and final chair was Jongin, sliding his mask off before he reached across the table for his drink. Holding the glass up, the three other men removed their masks, saying a small toast before they all drank. 

"Were you able to find anything out?" One of the men asked Jongin; he nodded his head. 

"They were released, but when and by who I don't know. I didn't think it would be this fast or this easy, but the vampires somehow found Seoho and Xion. I'm not sure where they all went recently, but they seemed to have left together. Some of them have come back. Just Seoho, the blond one I think was his lover, the short one, and the taller one. He won't be easy to get to, the three with him are 3 of the four that were locked up." Jongin said, pushing his hair back. 

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him, you idiot. Why did you have to play the role of dead beat boyfriend and scare him away? If he changes, all of this will be for nothing, Xion and Seoho can't turn back into vampires, or we never stand a chance." Another man said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jongin held his hands up before he too crossed his arms. 

"I doubt they will find out how to do that, they need their souls back first, and the only witch capable of doing that went missing days ago." Jongin said. Kiwon and Hyungji looked at each other before trying their best not to laugh. Whoever these men were, they had no idea that the ceremony was already done and successful.

"She didn't go missing. She was spotted in Japan two days ago." One of the men said, leaning back against the chair backing. 

"Does that mean that we're too late? Do we even have a backup plan on what we can do if they have already been turned?" Another said. The four men looked at each other. 

"We have our orders. We can't let our ancestors down. The four of them must never know their full potential, and the other two must never get their full powers back. Before it was easy, they were just some bloodsucking deadbeats who laid around all day. If any of them had any idea what they are truly capable of… the whole world is in danger." One of the men said, slamming his fist against the table. 

"What if our ancestors were wrong, what if they are powerful but harmless?" One of the men asked. Jongin just smacked his chest before throwing his head back and laughing. 

"Have you lost your mind? Vampires don't know how to be harmless. They are evil beasts. Locking them away was the only way to keep the world safe; we know the stories of all the things they have done. We need to get the four back into their cells and throw away the key." Jongin said, waving his hands of any notion that the four vampires were harmless. 

"There are six of them…"

"What about Seoho? If the vampire has found him, then how do you suggest we get him away from him again?" One of the men asked, leaning in to look at Jongin. 

"Killing him again is one option, but I can just try to lure him away. He listens to everything his parents have to say, and his parents love me. Perhaps I will ask them for his hand, force him to marry me, and never let him see the light of day." Jongin laughed.

Hyungji and Kiwon stayed and listened to the rest of the conversation, doing their best to record most of it on their phones without making it so obvious. By the time the meeting was over, and everyone went their separate ways, Kiwon knew that they had to do something, and fast. If the order knew that Seoho and Xion had already gone through the transformation ritual it wouldn't be pretty for them. Not that they all seemed that menacing, but if they were willing to murder someone for the sake of an order, it was probably for the best that the guys be warned.

________________________________________________________

Being back in Seoul was weird for the four that went back. Xion and Keonhee stayed behind to keep overseeing the reconstruction of their homes, while the other four went to tie up the Seoul house and the shop. Seoho was reluctant to give it up, but after finding a lovely place in Busan that was big enough to add a small cafe, he decided to sell the Seoul location and move. This plan had two phases. Move everything out of the shop, send it off to the new shop, and get everything out of his old apartment so he could quickly close his Seoul chapter of living. Leedo suggested meeting with his human parents one last time before he left if he wanted to, and after everything they had done for him in this life, he agreed it might be a good idea. 

Both Keonhee and Xion stayed behind to handle the repairs to their estates, leaving Hwanwoong and Ravn to join Leedo and Seoho back in Seoul. Leedo was with Ravn at the bank, taking care of things while Seoho and Hwanwoong boxed up things in his shop. The two were chatting away while sealing up some boxes when the front doorbell went off. Seoho was about to yell that they were closed up when he noticed Jongin standing in the doorway. Raising an eyebrow, Seoho got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. At the same time, his phone went off. Looking down to see it was Hyungji texting him several times, it seemed urgent. 

"I know what you're thinking, but I just want us to talk. I miss you. I miss us. Why…. Wait, why are you packing?" Jongin said, looking around the shop confused. Hwanwoong was in the back, thankfully, listening in but keeping himself hidden. He wasn't exactly sure who this stranger was, but he didn't like his tone. Hwanwoong's phone started to go off in his pocket, quickly silencing it so whoever was in the shop wouldn't know he was there. Hwanwoong further into the back to answer his call. 

"I'm selling the shop. I have other things going on right now." Seoho said, looking down at the boxes. Jongin reached out and took the tape away from him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Selling? Why!" Jongin asked, grabbing the tape from Seoho. Glaring at Jongin, Seoho just snatched the tape back up and sealed the box back up. 

"Because I have a new boyfriend, and we're going to move far away. So having this shop doesn't make sense." Seoho said, feeling like he should play it cool. 

"That fucking brute from the other day? You can't seriously be dating that psycho." Jongin laughed, putting his hands on his hips. Seoho just rolled his eyes, brushing by Jongin with the box. 

"He's dangerous, you know, he will kill you," Jongin said. When Seoho stopped and turned around, Jongin nodded his head. 

"You know nothing about him or even me for that matter. He's smart, he's polite, he takes good care of…" Seoho started to say. Jongin just stepped forward, holding his hand up. 

"I already talked to your parents, told them I want to marry you. Help you expand your business. They were more than happy to give me their blessing. You couldn't break your mother's heart like that, could you?" Jongin asked, Seoho just groaned. Seoho started pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Seoho, listen to me." Hwanwoong said from the back, low enough that Jongin wouldn't hear with his average human ears. Seoho pretended not to notice, walking back to the counter. 

"He's connected to whoever did this to us. Hyungji and Kiwon followed him to a secret meeting in the country. We have to get away from him. He's trying to take you away from Leedo." Hwanwoong said, sliding his phone into his pocket. Seoho's head snapped up, glaring at Jongin. 

"Leave now. You… I have a boyfriend. I am moving in with him, and I am leaving. You are not welcome here ever again." Seoho shouted. Jongin jumped back when he heard Seoho shout. That was the first time Seoho had ever raised his voice around him. Seoho was always typically so agreeable and docile. It made him suspicious. Jongin walked closer to the counter. 

"You are being brainwashed, are you not listening to what I'm saying." Jongin said. He reached across the counter and grabbed Seoho's wrists, trying to get him to pay attention. Unluckily for him, that was shortly before Leedo walked in the door, seeing the scene unfold. He, of course, had been told by Kiwon what was going on and raced over to keep Seoho safe. 

"I suggest you remove your hands from him in the next two seconds." Leedo said, taking calm steps forward. Hwanwoong came out from the back. Glowing red eyes glared at Jongin as he stood next to Seoho. Jongin looked behind him at Leedo, letting go of Seoho before he sighed. 

"You found him, good for fucking you. This is not a fight you're going to win. None of you will win. I don't know what idiots let you four freaks out of your little cage, but I would sooner die than see the six of you united again." Jongin said, taking a step back from Seoho. 

"It's a little late for that." Seoho said, moving around the counter to curl up into Leedo's side, pressing his head into his neck. Leedo wrapped his arms around Seoho, giving Jongin an angry stare. Eyes on the verge of turning black again. 

"None of you have any idea what you've just done." Jongin said, quickly leaving the shop. Leedo watched, listened to make sure he was gone before he looked down at Seoho. Leedo cupped Seoho's cheeks in his hands, thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones. 

"Is it true, what the others found out?" Seoho asked. Leedo shrugged his shoulders, kissing the top of Seoho's head before pulling him close again. 

"I don't know." Leedo sighed. His attention turned to Hwanwoong. 

"It makes sense, though, doesn't it? Madame Mazzarri kept saying to watch out for someone named Jongin, and you said that a few years ago, Kiwon and Hyungji stole something. When did Jongin come into your life?" Hwanwoong asked, leaning back against the counter. 

"Uhhh, crap." Seoho closed his eyes, trying to remember the details from this specific life, rubbing the side of his head before he looked around the shop. Quickly running from Leedo's arms, Seoho made his way into the back room. 

"He came around the same time Kiwon, and Hyungji stole that bag, or whatever was in the bag, I guess… Oh! The bag that they hid here." Seoho said, doing his best to remember as he moved a few of the large potted plants from a wall revealing a smaller patched up section. Hitting it hard enough to break the thin wall, Seoho removed the surrounding space before he reached in to grab whatever it was. Pulling out a small bag, Seoho sat on the nearby ground. Hwanwoong and Leedo knelt to see what he had found.

"He can't know you changed, that has to be a secret." Leedo said while leaning in closer, trying to get a better look at what Seoho was holding.

"I won't tell him, but I'm still not as fast or strong as you guys yet. Not everything has come back to me. Just all my memories." Seoho frowned.

Seoho carefully pulled back the strings on the bag, opening the top of the bag before he dug around inside. Seoho pulled out several documents, all of which belonged to the order, a few that belonged to the boys, and other various packages. They were all written accounts of suggested locations to capture and imprison the vampires—a detailed drawing of the tomb that would hold them. There wasn't much mention of what the order was called. However, it was clear that the same four people signed all of the papers. Connected to all of that was a few cloth bundles. Leedo reached out, undoing the binding before he opened the cloth. His eyes went wide, looking down at what was in his hands before he looked up to Seoho. 

"The choker you gave me for our wedding. It matches the silk robe." Seoho gasped, reaching out to take it. His fingers ran along with the heavy sapphire stones and detailed lace. Pouting his lower lip out, Seoho held the necklace close to his chest. Unwrapping the second cloth, Hwanwoong gasped at the sight of a long string of pearls. 

"Mother… My mother's favorite pearls that father gave to her. I was obsessed with wearing them when I was younger." Hwanwoong said, fingers playing with the old beads before he pulled the necklace over his head. Leedo noticed the four other bundles and took to unwrapping them all. They had Ravn's favorite set of rings, Xion's collection of pearl and diamond hair clips, and Leedo's wedding gift from Seoho, a small gem-encrusted dagger that he always wore strapped to the inside of his wrist. 

"So all of this was here, but they had no idea what it was. It's all still wrapped up, and these, location and plans. Killing you two was never part of the plan, it says so right here. Death is a final resort, and should not be used if not needed." Hwanwoong read. Leedo looked over at the paper before he sighed. He reached his hand out for Seoho, cupping the back of his neck gently before pulling him close. 

Leedo went to say something when he heard glass shatter. Quickly the three got up and ran to the front of the shop, quickly the room started filling with smoke. Not that it affected their lungs, but it stung their eyes enough to make it hard to see. The flash that was set off shortly after disoriented them further, Leedo holding his head trying to make sense of what was going on. It wasn't until he heard yelling did he fight against the gas, blinking as much as he could, racing to get out of the shop just in time to see Seoho being tossed into the back of a car. Leedo yelled, racing after the car on foot as it started to speed away.

"Don't let them find out you changed." Leedo said, knowing that Seoho could hear him, seeing him turn around to look before the car turned a sharp corner. Leedo kept up as best he could until the car pulled onto a highway. Groaning, he came to a stop, rubbing his hands over his face and yelling before he reached for his phone.

"Ravn, they took Seoho. I don't know where they would be taking him too. Call Xion and Keonhee. I want everyone hunting for him." Leedo said. He quickly hung up, rushing back to the shop to check on Hwanwoong.

"Did you get him?" Hwanwoong said, still rubbing the smoke from his eyes. Leedo shook his head no, putting his hands on his hips while he tried to think.

"They would have either took him to where we were captured, or they are taking him back down to Busan." Hwanwoong said. Leedo nodded his head in agreement.

"Get Hyungji and Kiwon back down to Busan. You, Ravn, and I will head up to where we were captured and investigate." Leedo said, heading for the car. Hwanwoong followed, texting quickly on his phone as he got into the car.

By the time they got to the woods, there were a few other cars in sight. Probably humans hiking in the woods since there was still a decent amount of light out. Still, it couldn't hurt to take a look even if they didn't see the car Seoho was taken in. They were able to trace where they had been kept based on some of the papers the two boys left. By the time they found the entrance, the sun was starting to set. 

Heading deep into the cavern, Leedo made sure to walk as quietly as he could. There were no sounds, no yells. He couldn't hear Seoho. It gave him the bad feeling as if nobody was around and that they had wasted their time being there. Heading further into the cave until they came out at their original tomb, Leedo groaned. The tomb itself was in the process of being repaired. Two of the walls had been built back up, and the debris around it had been fixed. This state of repair meant someone was preparing to lock them away again.

Leedo kept scanning the room for clues, trying to see if he could find anything. When they heard strange footsteps, the three vampires hid, ducking down in the small cavern where their treasure was kept. They heard voices, human voices. Leedo put his finger to his lips, signaling the other two to keep quiet, not hard for vampires, but he wanted to stress that they needed to remain hidden.

"Do you think we have enough time? These weirdos asked us to get this done weeks from now, all of a sudden they want it done in the next week." One of the humans asked, shining a light around the room.

"I don't know. Whoever is in charge just called the boss and said he was on the way to Busan to get the most important key for this, whatever that means. If we can get most of it done before they get back, then hopefully that will be enough." Another man said.

"What is this even for? Some weird idol music video?" The first guy said, shining his light around the cage.

"Who knows, that's probably what this is all for. We have to make sure the doors can be opened and closed like this. I tell you, these idols are getting more and more creative." Together they laughed. Hwanwoong tapped the two vampires on the shoulder, nodding his head towards the exit.

"You two go, I'll stay here and find out how to hack the room. Bring Seoho back alive." Hwanwoong said, nudging both Ravn and Leedo away.

The two men nodded, dashing out of the tomb. Given their stealthy ways, the humans were none the wiser. Hwanwoong managed to look around until he found a hard hat, quickly putting it on before he got up and pretended to walk into the room. The two men were confused, but using a little bit of mind play, he was able to convince them to not only let him work on the room with them but to take over as the master builder. Texting the two that he would fix it up, Hwanwoong set to work doing what he could to sabotage the order.

"What if we pretended to get captured. They have no way to kill us with these necklaces." Ravn said, looking over to Leedo as he drove. Leedo thought, chewing at his lower lip for several moments before he snapped his finger.

"They don't know we have the protective amulets; they also don't know that we have already changed Xion and Seoho. Which means we have an advantage, but we can't get cocky. I feel like maybe, just maybe, if we do this smart, we can take them down once and for all." Leedo said, turning to look at Ravn briefly.

"I'll call Keonhee." Ravn said, using the Bluetooth function in the car to call him. As soon as he picked up, Ravn sat up.

"They are planning on imprisoning us again. Hwanwoong is working on getting us out of that; he stayed behind. They took Seoho and are on their way to Busan now.

"Then you guys should stay there. Might it be a waste to come down here, right? If they are after Xion and me. I don't think they would bring Seoho all the way here to bring him all the way back." Keonhee said. 

"We're not going to Busan. I want to head over to the village where Kiwon is right now. It's where they held the meeting. I want to see if there is more we can find that will explain what's going on. If anything happens, call us, they don't know Xion changed, so we have to keep it that way." Leedo said. Keonhee agreed before hanging up. Ravn sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"What do you think we're going to find in this village?" Ravn asked. Leedo shrugged.

"I'm hoping that whatever we find explains whatever the fuck these humans have against us. I don't know why we were taken then. I don't know why it matters now. It's not like we go around killing, there has to be more to this." Leedo bit at his lower lip. Ravn looked outside of the window for a moment before he turned to look at Leedo.

"On the phone, Kiwon mentioned something about us not tapping into our full powers. Do they think we're going to be at war with the humans or something? Our families have never participated in the wars." Ravn thought, itching the back of his head.

"That… wait. Remember the war our parents warned us about. They said something was going on between the factions in the north and the humans. It was always an ongoing thing, but for the most part, our six families always remained neutral. I don't know why it would matter right now." Leedo said, his mind a bit fuzzy with the details since it had been so long since the fight had broken out.

"It was the humans vs. whatever that monster from China was. They weren't vampires, but they had similar powers to us. I don't even know what came of that battle." Leedo sighed. He focused on the road, eyes looking to the GPS every so often.

"Hey, don't worry. We will get him back before anything can happen." Ravn assured. Leedo just nodded. He knew that he would stop at nothing to get Seoho back safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever, I have been quite sick for the last two weeks and my body was not letting me get anything done. I'm on the road to recovery and am looking forward to getting back into writing more!


End file.
